MATRIMONIO POR OBLIGACIÓN
by Lizvet Ardlay-Kuran
Summary: Historia Alternativa. Candy White solo quería un hijo al que amar. Pero después del error cometido por el banco de esperma, se encontró con abogados que reclamaban la custodia del heredero.Y entonces apareció el padre en cuestión.El hecho de que Albert Andley fuera sexy, además multimillonario, no implicaba que Candy debiera casarse con él o ¿sí?
1. Chapter 1

****_DISCLAIMER_: ESTA LECTURA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE UNA OBRA "UNA BODA RELÁMPAGO" DE ALEXANDRA SELLERS. POR LO CUAL CABE MENCIONAR,QUE EL NOMBRE DE LOS PERSONAJES Y SUS CARACTERES, HAN SIDO TOMADOS DEL ANIME CANDY CANDY .POR LO TANTO NO ME PERTENECEN. ESPERO PUEDAN DISFRUTAR UNOS MOMENTOS DEL MARAVILLOSO MUNDO "CANDY".****

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

LA mujer estaba sentada, con las piernas muy juntas y rectas, apretando las correas del bolso con sus manos tensas mientras miraba fijamente el cuadro de color rosa y púrpura de la pared. Parecía intimidada, pero cualquiera lo estaría, se dijo Albert, agobiado por el sofocante decorado. Él mismo estaba cohibido.

Llevaba veinte minutos esperando, y ella ya estaba allí cuando llegó, de manera que no podía decirse que la eficacia de aquel lugar estuviera a la altura de las exigencias de su abuelo. Se movió lentamente en la silla y soltó un gemido ahogado al sentir el agudo dolor en sus costillas. ¡Maldito viejo lleno de manías! ¿Por qué le habría obligado a hacer algo tan absurdo?

‑¿Está usted bien? ‑escuchó la pregunta y se encontró con los grandes ojos verdes llenos de preocupación de la mujer. Le había oído gemir.

Sonrió para tranquilizarla.

‑Parece que ha tenido usted un accidente ‑prosiguió ella, mirando las magulladuras en su rostro y su brazo vendado.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, la recepcionista entró en la sala y se sentó bajo el discreto cartel que rezaba, en letras blancas contra un fondo turquesa:"_ Cyberfuturo_. Plantamos semillas de futuro." Más abajo, otro cartel ordenaba que el cliente se dirigiera a la recepcionista a su llegada.

‑Siento mucho hacerla esperar, señorita White‑dijo la recepcionista. En seguida vendrá alguien a buscarla.

‑No importa ‑contestó la mujer de los ojos verdes, pero se mordió el labio y el hombre supo que la demora la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Parecía un cachorro explorando el mundo exterior por vez primera y manifestaba una palpable ansiedad.

Se preguntó dónde estaba su marido. Si había acudido para una inseminación artificial, quizás el marido tuviera problemas de orgullo, pero no era excusa para dejar sola a una chica como aquella. Bastaba verla para saber que necesitaba protección.

‑No es muy eficiente ‑dijo en voz alta, por el placer de obtener otra mirada de aquellos ojos tan verdes. Ella giró la cabeza hacia él, pero hubo algo en su mirada que le hizo preguntarse qué le resultaría desagradable de él.

‑Espero que mi temperatura no cambie ‑le confió la mujer.

No se parecía a ninguna mujer que hubiera conocido. Al menos no se parecía al tipo de mujer con el que solía salir. Tenía un rostro dulcemente redondeado a juego con un cuerpo que no intentaba disimular sus voluptuosas y delicadas curvas. Unos ojos verdes llenos de sinceridad y el cabello rubio revuelto y recogido en una coleta, un cabello que nunca se había sometido a las manos expertas de un peluquero de prestigio.

Tenía un aire fresco, limpio, despierto, el aspecto de una persona dispuesta siempre a aceptar lo que la vida le diera, y se dio cuenta de que se había acostumbrado a personas que sólo perseguían lo que querían lograr. Había una sombra en sus ojos verdes que decía que la habían herido y que había dejado que el dolor la tocara. Pensó que prefería la mirada segura de las mujeres sofisticadas que habían aprendido a protegerse.

Sin duda era atractiva y sexy, pero no era su tipo. Necesitaba protección y él no era la clase de hombre capaz de ofrecerla.

‑¿Señorita White? ¿Podría seguirme, por favor? ‑dijo una chica que no parecía tener más de dieciocho años, pero llevaba uniforme de enfermera y la mujer se puso en pie, le sonrió y salió de la sala.

Ya era hora, se dijo a sí mismo ironizando sobre su repentina debilidad. Un minuto más y la hubiera ofrecido salvarla de todo mal y huir con ella en su caballo blanco como un príncipe en rescate de su princesa...

* * *

Hola espero sea de su agrado esta historia.

Un abrazo en la distancia y desde ya, muchas gracias por estar al pendiente.

Lizvet


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1**

**20 de Junio de 1997**

**Señor William Albert Andley Andrew IV Mansión Andrew. Cantabria, California.**

**Estimado señor de Andley Andrew:**

**Sentimos enormemente comunicarle que, debido a circunstancias imprevistas, el esperma que entregó en depósito en "Cyberfuturo" el 1 de Mayo de este año, fue utilizado por error en un procedimiento de inseminación ese mismo día, procedimiento que se llevó a cabo sin su autorización.**

**La receptora es una cliente cuyo marido fallecido había dejado su esperma en depósito con nosotros. Por una desafortunada confusión, su esperma fue utilizado en la inseminación en lugar del de su esposo fallecido.**

**Nos apresuramos a asegurarle que su intimidad no ha sido violada. Tomaremos todas las medidas necesarias para que usted quede libre de toda responsabilidad legal en caso de que la inseminación de lugar a un embarazo. Todos los datos sobre su persona seguirán siendo confidenciales, salvo los que afecten a la salud de las personas. Tenemos la sospecha de que el Rh puede tener relevancia en este caso.**

**Sentimos profundamente esta situación y esperamos que no le perturbe en exceso. Tenga por seguro que Cyberfuturo continuará ofreciéndole el servicio más eficiente y profesional.**

**Agradeciéndole de nuevo su comprensión en esta materia, se despide atentamente,**

**G. Edgard Bloomer, Director de los Laboratorios Cyberfuturo.**

**PD: Le rogamos que acuda cuando le convenga al laboratorio para hacer un nuevo depósito.**

Albert Andley se echó a reír. El sol le daba de pleno y la luz brillando sobre sus cabellos rubios y sobre las pestañas más oscuras le daba el aspecto de un ángel pintado por un maestro renacentista.

Una impresión, se recordó George Jhonsson, absolutamente errónea. Un demonio lo definiría mucho mejor.

‑No tiene ninguna gracia ‑dijo severamente. Casi nunca veía en persona al nieto de su cliente, pero hubiera esperado que la carta de Cyberfuturo calmaría el espíritu caprichoso del último heredero de la casa Andley Andrew.

‑¿Y qué? - Albert dejó caer la carta sobre la mesa de su abuelo. Llegaban continuamente cartas de Cyberfuturo y no acababa de ver por qué George le había hecho llamar por esto‑. ¿Te mandó mi abuelo que me lo enseñaras?

Un hombre más educado hubiera dicho «pidió» en lugar de « mandó», reflexionó George Jhonsson y puso la mano sobre la carta sin mirarla de nuevo.

‑No la ha visto. Naturalmente pensé que debía consultarte primero.

-¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

‑Pues, siento ser grosero, pero se trata de tu esperma.

Albert se estiró, bostezando. Seguía teniendo un brazo vendado a hizo una mueca al sentir el dolor.

‑Perdona, George, pero es que ayer trabajamos hasta tarde en el laboratorio.

‑Si un niño naciera de este error, sería, sin lugar a dudas, hijo tuyo ‑continuó con la misma gravedad Jhonsson.

‑No, no sería hijo mío, George ‑le corrigió Albert‑. Sería un heredero de la casa Andley Andrew. ¿No es por eso por lo que el viejo me obligó a depositar esperma con esa pandilla de incompetentes? No tiene nada qué ver conmigo.

‑No sabía que lo habían obligado.

‑Claro que lo sabías. Estabas en este mismo despacho cuando me amenazó con cortar mi acceso a mi propio dinero a menos que lo hiciera, ¿o no te acuerdas?

George orientó la respuesta hacia los aspectos legales.

‑Legalmente no puede considerarse tu dinero.

‑Legalmente, mi abuelo es un pirata. Ese dinero era de mi padre ‑dijo Albert, enseñando los dientes‑. Y sí hubiera estado presente cuando yo nací, sabes de sobra que hubiera cambiado el testamento a mi favor.

‑Pero no lo hizo. Y su voluntad fue dejarle una renta a tu madre y la responsabilidad sobre el resto a tu abuelo, que time todo el derecho...

Albert bostezó de nuevo y miró el reloj en su muñeca

Podemos terminar con esta conversación? He dejado a los ingenieros trabajando en algo que me interesa. ¿Nos queda algo? Estamos a final de mes. Se supone que tienes que lanzarme un montón de cifras a la cabeza.

Era otra de las promesas que le había arrancado su abuelo. Todos los lunes tenía que reunirse con George Jhonsson a interesarse por la marcha de los negocios. El anciano aún tenía la esperanza de que a fuerza de oír hablar de ella, su nieto acabara interesado por la vida de la Compañía.

‑Me parece –Jhonsson habló con tono irritado‑, que no te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación creada por Cyberfuturo.

‑Pero me lo vas a explicar, ¿verdad? Muy bien, puede ser gracioso y no me vendrá mal reír un rato.

‑Creí entender que habías tenido una noche interesante ‑el abogado no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, aunque le habían ordenado que no charlara de ingeniería ni inventos con Albert.

‑No es por la investigación, George. Eso va bien, aunque iría mejor si tuviéramos más dinero. Cada vez que veo a mi abuelo, necesito un poco de alegría.

‑Pues el error de Cyberfuturo no es cosa de risa. Podríamos denunciarlos, desde luego ‑dijo George‑, pero la mujer pondrá una denuncia también.

‑No me extrañaría que ella lo hiciera.

‑Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que eres Rh negativo.

Albert frunció el ceño.

‑¿Qué quieres decir?

‑Que es posible que exista una incompatibilidad entre la sangre del bebé y la de la madre. Puede tener problemas en el embarazo o más tarde ‑y añadió cínicamente‑. Ese es el único motivo por el que Cyberfuturo no ha ocultado su error.

‑Por lo tanto, ella tiene razón. Pero, ¿por qué íbamos a denunciar nosotros?

‑Las nuevas formas de reproducción han hecho que la ley cambie muy rápido. Dios sabe qué normas habrá en unos años. Y nada impediría a esa mujer poner una querella para reclamar sus derechos sobre la fortuna de la familia o sus empresas petroquímicas.

Albert se sentó al oírlo, y por primera vez mostró interés.

‑Pero la carta dice que mi identidad es secreta.

El abogado sonrió tristemente, sacó un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo y se limpió las gafas. Era la primera vez que veía a Albert mostrar cierto interés por la compañía que un día dirigiría. Quizás se estaba despertando al fin.

‑Cyberfuturo intenta tranquilizarnos. Pero si la mujer va a juicio, puede que un tribunal reconozca su derecho a conocer el nombre del donante.

‑Y ese niño ‑Albert dejó de mirar al abogado un instante para señalar la carta sobre la mesa‑..., ¿tendría algún derecho legal sobre los bienes?

‑Como ya to he dicho, es muy difícil saber qué puede decidir un tribunal.

Albert Andley dejó escapar una carcajada de placer y se echó hacia atrás, sintiendo que toda tensión lo abandonaba. Luego hizo una mueca de dolor.

‑¡Maldita sea! ‑gritó, llevándose la mano al costado dónde se había roto cinco, ¿o eran seis?, se preguntó el abogado, costillas‑. ¡Esto le enseñará al viejo a no interferir en mi vida!

‑Si tuvieras más cuidado con tu estilo de vida... ‑comenzó el abogado.

‑¡Al diablo con mi estilo de vida! Mi único problema es la obsesión del viejo con la dinastía. ¿Qué le importa quién reciba el dinero? ¡Si va a estar muerto! Me encantaría que ese niño se quedara con la mitad de todo. ¡Y con suerte, ella querrá participar en la gestión de la empresa! ¿Crees que puede hacer mucho daño?

‑Mucho ‑dijo Jhonsson con sentimiento‑. Tenemos que tomar medidas.

‑¡Ya me lo imagino! ‑rió Albert‑. La pregunta es: ¿sobrevivirá esa pobre mujer a las medidas que toméis el Dos y tú?

El hombre maduro miró al joven con severidad, pero no consiguió calmar su espíritu frívolo. Albert seguía alternando los ataques de risa con los gemidos de dolor.

‑Tu abuelo ‑empezó de nuevo el abogado pomposamente, pues le molestaba que el nieto se refiriera a su abuelo con el mote que todos usaban a sus espaldas «El Dos», en lugar de «el segundo» ‑, siempre ha sido un hombre respetable y respetado en el mundo de los negocios.

Albert se reclinó en la silla, sonriendo.

‑¡Ya! Pero, ¿y la sangre de los Andrew, George? Tenemos una larga línea de piratas y aventureros, por no decir delincuentes a nuestras espaldas. Siento decirlo, pero si El Dos ha sido siempre respetable es porque nada ha puesto nunca en peligro su situación. Pero, ¡la herencia! ‑volvió a reír‑. Esto le va a sacar de sus casillas. ¡No puedo esperar a ver su cara cuando se entere!

* * *

¿Cómo... has dicho? ‑George Jhonsson tartamudeó. Miró a su patrón, con la cara demudada por la respuesta pero éste no parecía un ángel. Las cejas espesas y oscuras, herencia de la rama francesa y marca de la casa, parecían eternamente fruncidas en un gesto de soberbia, y las arrugas de la edad no hacían nada para suavizar el rostro lleno de inteligencia impaciente y feroz determinación.

‑He dicho que quiero a esa mujer ‑repitió William Andley Andrew II con énfasis‑. La quiero aquí, ante mi vista. Tráemela, George.

El abogado m¡ró a los lados con temor, como si alguien hubiera entrado en la oficina. Pero no había nadie.

‑¿Qué mujer? ‑preguntó con precaución.

‑¡Esa! ‑el hombre señaló la carta con impaciencia‑. La que está embarazada de mi nieto.

George Jhonsson saltó de la silla involuntariamente, como si le hubiera dado una descarga.

‑William, ¿estás loco?

‑Me da igual cómo lo hagas. Ráptala si pace falta. Pero quiero a esa mujer aquí.

‑William, con el debido respeto, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

El viejo lo miró, iracundo.

‑Quiero a ese bebé, George ‑indicó con un tono que no admitía réplica‑, Es mi nieto y lo quiero aquí.

‑Es ¡legal intentar comprar a un niño ‑dijo el abogado casi sin voz.

‑No vamos a comprarlo, George. Tú ve y dile a la mujer quienes somos, Verás cómo se presenta aquí,

‑¿Decirle quién eres, William; si se le ocurre ir a juicio, puede sacar cualquier cosa...

El anciano lo miró y George aprovechó su ventaja:

‑Lo mejor que podemos hacer es...

‑Cállate, estoy pensando ‑William siguió mirando a un punto de la pared. El abogado esperó en silencio pasta que las cejas impresionantes se relajaron.

El Dos golpeó entonces la mesa con la mano y el abogado dio un respingo.

‑¡Eso es! ‑exclamó‑. ¡Puede casarse con la chica!

‑Olvídalo- intervino Albert

‑Eres el padre de ese niño. ¿No crees que debes darle un nombre decente a la madre de tu hijo?

‑En primer lugar, yo no soy el padre de nadie. Los padres son esos incompetentes del laboratorio. En segundo lugar, ya tiene un nombre decente. ¿Cuál es su nombre, George? Estoy seguro de que a estas alturas debes saberlo Albert se dirigía al abogado, pero no apartaba la vista de su abuelo.

‑Candice White ‑dijo Jhonsson.

‑White. Un nombre muy decente. Sus antepasados debían ser gente decente, mucho más que los nuestros, dedicados al pillaje.

‑Maldita sea ‑intervino su abuelo‑ Sólo un Andrew era pirata y tú lo dices como si fuera el negocio de la familia. ¿Qué dices de mi abuelo francés? Ése era...

‑Uno era pirata y a otro lo colgaron por robar, y está ése que mató al marido de su amante en un duelo, y otros dos...

‑Ya conozco la historia, no me la cuentes ‑dijo el abuelo con impaciencia.

‑Las mujeres no pierden la honradez por tener hijos fuera del matrimonio, abuelo, ¿o es que has estado invernando los últimos cincuenta años? ‑continuó Albert, abusando de la situación.

‑Pero una mujer embarazada prefiere estar casada ‑insistió el anciano‑. Una mujer encinta siempre salta a la boda, como solía decir mi bisabuelo francés.

‑Me pregunto qué experiencia le haría tan lúcido. Y la respuesta es no,

‑Muy bien, muy bien. No quería que las cosas fueran así, me hubiera gustado que tú decidieras libremente ‑ignoró el ataque de risa de Albert‑... pero puesto que me retas, tendrás que oírme. Vas a casarte con esa chica. No tienes que vivir con ella. Yo la instalaré en mi casa. Pero debes casarte. Vamos a asegurarnos de que ese niño tiene el derecho legal al apellido Andley Andrew.

Albert miraba a su abuelo con incredulidad.

‑Bueno, parece que al fin estás reconociendo que estás loco.

‑Hablo en serio. Vas a casarte con ella, y rápido.

‑¿O? ‑preguntó Albert.

‑O corto los fondos para ese maldito coche que estás pagando y para el resto de tu vida.

Albert se puso en pie.

‑Eso es una propuesta indecente a insultante, y lo sabes. Sabes que el dinero que amenazas con quitarme es mío. Hace veintinueve años, cuando leyeron el testamento, le prometiste a mi madre que si no protestaba, cuidarías del dinero de mi padre. Eres el peor de los piratas.

George Jhonsson, pasando del uno al otro, pensó que el joven nunca se parecía tanto a su abuelo como cuando discutían.

‑Y he mantenido mi palabra. Nunca te ha faltado nada.

‑Salvo lo que necesito para la investigación que estoy llevando a cabo. Si me dejas ahora sin dinero...

‑¿,Investigación'? ¿Comprarte un coche de carreras es investigar? ¡Un capricho de niño rico! Va siendo hora de que dejes esas tonterías peligrosas y te pongas a trabajar en serio. Cásate, chico y verás cómo ves el mundo de otro modo. ¡Maldita sea! Quiero descansar. ¡No quiero morirme como un viejo caballo de carga!

‑No juegues al viejo patético, abuelo ‑le advirtió Albert‑. Sabes que puedes soltar las riendas cuando quieras. Mike se muere de ganas de ocupar tu asiento.

‑Mike no es de la familia.

‑Tengo una solución.

El viejo lo miró con desconfianza.

‑Tú puedes casarte y tener una hija. La casa con Mike y ya será de la familia.

‑Te juro que puedo cortar tus ingresos hoy mismo.

‑Bien ‑Albert se rindió de pronto. Estaba rígido de rabia‑. Renuncio. Haré lo que quieras. Me casaré con quién digas ‑alzó la mano y señaló a su abuelo‑. Buscas a la chica, se lo explicas, me caso y tú vives con ella.

‑No puedes esperar que una mujer acepte...

‑Es mi última oferta ‑Albert cortó la protesta de su abuelo y añadió con furia‑: La tomas o la dejas.

Después, salió del despacho cerrando la puerta con tanta violencia que los cristales temblaron.

* * *

Un abrazo en la distancia

Lizvet


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 2**

Candy White estaba sentada en la mesa de su cocina mirando el mundo exterior. Tenía dos vistas diferentes: podía mirar por la ventana a la calle, o bien por la puerta abierta que daba al jardín trasero a la hierba mojada por la última lluvia, brillando bajo el sol mientras un pájaro cantaba exultante la llegada del verano.

Estaba pensando. Pensaba en las vidas complicadas de los ratones y de las mujeres.

¿Por qué había salido todo tan mal? Sus planes perfectos, los que había elaborado con Anthony, no eran más que polvo. En un lapso tan corto de tiempo su vida había pasado de ser feliz y segura a llenarse de amargura a incertidumbre.

Dos años y medio atrás, cada momento de su vida podía hablar de la totalidad, como un holograma. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo de la iglesia dónde Anthony la esperaba sonriendo, lo había visto todo: sus hijos y sus nietos. Y Anthony a su lado hasta el final del día. Los inicios de su convivencia en la casa pequeña que habían comprado y luego la posibilidad de trasladarse a una casa más grande dónde se harían viejos. Sus hijos creciendo saludables y alegres, alguno quizás famoso, un jugador de béisbol, o un gran escritor o un político, pero todos felices aunque nadie supiera nunca de sus nombres fuera de Buck Falls, en Columbia.

Habían comprado una casa que necesitaba un sinfín de mejoras porque, como dijo Anthony, era mejor gastar el dinero en metros cuadrados que en paredes vistosas y ellos podrían ir arreglando la casa poco a poco. La primera vez que se había desmayado, Anthony estaba subido a la escalera, empapelando una habitación. Poco tiempo después descubrieron que lo mismo que le había hecho caer lo mataría pronto, a menos que fuera uno de los pocos con suerte.

‑Tú eres de ésos ‑le prometió Candy‑. ¿Acaso no has tenido siempre suerte? Nos conocimos el primer día de universidad, ¿no fue eso suerte?

Pero tendrían que renunciar a sus sueños de familia numerosa. Incluso si sobrevivía, el tratamiento dejaría estéril a Anthony.

‑Nos tenemos el uno al otro ‑dijo entonces Candy‑. Y podemos adoptar niños.

No habían ido de viaje de novios cuando se casaron, porque querían invertir en la casa. De manera que antes de empezar el tratamiento, decidieron realizar el viaje soñado de Anthony, desde las rocosas hasta México, negándose a reconocer que podía ser el último de su vida.

Tuvieron noticia de Cyberfuturo leyendo una revista en San Francisco, pero la idea no les vino a la mente hasta mucho después. Sin embargo, era tan obvio. ¡Podían congelar esperma de Anthony! Y cuando él se recuperara, podrían iniciar la soñada familia...

No se recuperó. No fue de los que tienen suerte. Tras unos meses de ser su esposa, Candy se convirtió en su viuda.

El tiempo la ayudó a superar el insoportable dolor de la pérdida, pero siempre supo que lo que tenía con Anthony era irrepetible. Así que se convenció de que no volvería a casarse, y se dispuso a llenar su vida para no caer en la amargura.

Enseñar le salvó la vida. Siempre le había gustado su trabajo, y le dedicó más tiempo, pensando que más adelante podría hacer un doctorado y dar clase a alumnos mayores. Pero no bastaba. Candy sabía que era una mujer demasiado familiar y tierna para ser feliz por medio de una carrera profesional.

Un año después de la muerte de Anthony, los padres de Candy murieron en un accidente de tráfico. Esta segunda, terrible pérdida, le señaló el camino.

Se le había ocurrido un día, de pronto, como una idea traída por el viento. No tenía a Anthony, pero podía tener el hijo con el que ambos habían soñado.

Le había costado unos meses de reflexión y de ahorro. Tenía que pagar la inseminación, y el viaje, y necesitaba un año de excedencia para ocuparse del bebé, pues no pensaba tener un hijo para no poder ocuparse de él. Si no era suficiente, su hermana Patty, una abogada con mucho éxito que vivía en Toronto, le había prometido que el dinero nunca le faltaría. Patty nunca la abandonaría.

Y tras tanto pensar, se había decidido y allí estaba, embarazada de un extraño cuyo Rh negativo podía causar un problema al bebé, y habiendo perdido toda posibilidad de tener un hijo de Anthony, pues el laboratorio había echado a perder su muestra.

¿Por qué había salido todo tan mal? ¿Y qué haría ahora? Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto …Sonó el timbre.

‑¿Señora White? ¿Es usted Candy White?

‑Sí, soy yo.

‑Mi nombre es George Jhonsson. ¿Podríamos charlar unos minutos?

‑Si es por una secta religiosa, no me...

El hombre pareció ofendido.

‑No, no vendo nada. Lo que tengo que decirle es privado ‑sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo‑. ¿Me deja pasar?

‑Claro, lo siento ‑dijo Candy, apartándose‑. Pero es que en este barrio vienen continuamente los predicadores. Y por eso supuse que usted...

‑No se disculpe, lo entiendo.

Candy se puso tensa. Era un hombre normal, con pelo gris y llevaba un traje de ejecutivo. Pero, ¿quién vestía así un sábado por la tarde? El uniforme en su barrio eran los vaqueros y la camiseta. Miró la tarjeta que decía: George Jhonsson, asesor legal, Petroquímicas Andley y una dirección en California.

‑Por favor, siéntese. ¿Quiere un café o alguna otra cosa?

‑No, muchas gracias.

El hombre se sentó en la silla que le indicó Candy. Ésta se apoyó en el brazo del sofá, frente a él y enarcó las cejas:

‑¿Qué deseaba?

George Jhonsson carraspeó antes de hablar.

‑Señorita White, supongo que tiene noticias del extraordinario error de los Laboratorios Cyberfuturo.

‑Recibí una carta la semana pasada.

‑¿Le informaba de que la fertilización del quince de mayo no correspondía al esperma de su marido, verdad?

‑Así es. ¿Pertenece usted a Cyberfuturo?

‑No, señorita White. Represento al donante del esperma.

‑Oh ‑Candy se dejó caer en el sofá. Sus ojos muy verdes miraron fijamente al hombre‑. ¿Cómo ha obtenido mi dirección? Me dijeron que todo era confidencial.

‑Supongo que comprenderá que encontramos la forma.

‑¿Qué forma ha utilizado?

El abogado tosió y se movió, incómodo.

‑Mi cliente es ahora el accionista principal de Cyberfuturo.

Candy sintió que una sacudida de temor le recorría la espina dorsal.

‑¿Por qué? ¿Qué quiere su cliente?

‑Señorita White, he creído entender que usted tiene la intención de continuar con el embarazo.

La mujer se llevó la mano al estómago en un gesto instintivo de protección.

‑Claro que sí ‑dijo con firmeza.

‑¿Ha buscado algún tipo de ayuda legal?

‑¿Se refiere a denunciar a Cyberfuturo?

‑Y otras materias relacionadas.

‑Mi hermana es abogada y trabaja para una firma importante ‑el instinto le indicó que no debía contar que Patty vivía a tres mil kilómetros de allí.

‑¿Preferiría que ella estuviera presente en esta entrevista?

Candy lo miró con creciente hostilidad.

‑Mire, su cliente no tiene que preocuparse. No voy a interponer una demanda de paternidad o algo así. Si quiere que firme algo, lo haré.

‑Resulta que mi cliente es un hombre de cierta... importancia.

‑¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Es rico?

‑Esa palabra no es apropiada.

De pronto Candy se echó a reír.

‑¡Es increíble! Así que se equivocan de esperma y resulta que pertenece a un millonario americano que se permite comprar una compañía para obtener mi nombre. ¿Es una broma?

‑No es una broma, se lo aseguro.

‑¿Cómo se llama?

‑William Andley Andrew II.

Candy tuvo un nuevo ataque de risa.

‑¿William Andley Andrew II?

George Jhonsson se sintió de pronto más a gusto.

‑Si ya ha oído hablar de él, eso facilita mi requerimiento...

‑¿Existe alguien con ese nombre?

‑Le aseguro que sí ‑de nuevo estaba rígido‑. El señor Andley puede permitirse el mantenimiento de¡ niño y su educación.

Candy dejó de reír y lo miró.

‑Si es una oferta, es muy amable. Dele las gracias, pero no me falta nada, señor Jhonsson.

‑Se trata de una familia honorable establecida en Cantabria, California.

‑Mire, me las arreglaré muy bien sin el dinero de su cliente. Pero gracias.

‑A lo mejor me permite que le cuente la historia de mi cliente.

‑No va a cambiar nada, señor Jhonsson.

‑Mi cliente se acerca a su ochenta cumpleaños. ¿Qué le pasa?

‑¿Ochenta? ‑repitió Candy, repentinamente asustada. ¿Estoy embarazada de un hombre de ochenta años? ¡No hay derecho! ¿Y si no está sano? Mi marido tenía veinticuatro años.

‑Por favor, señora White, no se preocupe. Mi cliente no es el donante.

‑Pero si me ha dicho que lo era ‑Candy se puso en pie y dio un paso con los brazos en jarras‑ ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es usted?

‑El donante es el nieto de mi cliente ‑le aseguró rápidamente el abogado, moviendo las manos para calmarla. -Por favor, señorita White, déjeme que le explique.

Candy lo miró y decidió que el hombre parecía estirado y cohibido, pero no peligroso.

‑De acuerdo ‑dijo y se sentó de nuevo.

‑El señor Andley tuvo la desgracia de perder a su único hijo siendo éste muy joven. A los pocos meses, nació su nieto. Ese niño es el único heredero de una gran fortuna y de un apellido histórico.

‑Y es el... donante de mi bebé. ¿Cómo se llama?

‑William Albert Andley Andrew IV

Candy alzó los ojos al cielo.

‑Por supuesto mi cliente puso el máximo cuidado en la educación de su nieto.

‑Supongo que le agobió hasta que el chico se rebeló ‑apuntó Candy con aire práctico.

‑Bueno, quizás no sea la palabra ‑Jhonsson pensó para sus adentros que era exactamente lo que había sucedido‑ Es cierto que es rebelde.

‑¿Se droga? ‑preguntó secamente Candy.

‑¿Cómo dice?

‑El chico rebelde. ¿Se droga? Lo pregunto por mi niño...

‑No, se divierte con coches de carreras.

‑¿En serio?

‑Ha ganado dos veces el Grand Prix ‑hubo una nota de orgullo inconsciente en la frase del abogado.

‑¡Estupendo! ‑exclamó Candy, pensando que no le importaría que su retoño heredara cierto espíritu de aventura.

‑A su abuelo no le parece bien. Hace dos meses escapó por los pelos a un accidente mortal en Argentina. No era la primera vez, y de hecho piensa volver a correr en cuanto se sienta capaz de hacerlo.

‑¿Qué edad tiene? ‑Candy se sentía más interesada a su pesar.

‑Cerca de treinta. No se ha casado nunca ni parece tener la intención de hacerlo.

‑¿Cómo es físicamente? ‑de pronto había pensado que su hijo no tendría los rasgos familiares de Anthony sino los de aquel extraño.

‑¿Cómo?

‑El donante. Mi marido era un hombre guapo, no al estilo de Hollywood, mi madre siempre dijo que no puede una fiarse de un hombre demasiado guapo, pero un hijo de Anthony tendría... ‑hizo un gesto vago, sintiendo que le picaban los ojos repentinamente.

‑No se preocupe. El padre de su bebé es un joven atractivo y sano. También es inteligente, aunque no lo haya demostrado hasta la fecha.

Candy empezaba a sentir compasión del pobre tipo.

‑¿Quiere decir que no ha hecho lo que su abuelo esperaba de él?

El abogado ignoró la ironía.

‑Nunca ha pensado en tener un hijo. Su ocupación es de alto riesgo y mi cliente vive en el continuo temor de que su nieto muera sin dejar descendencia.

Candy se puso. rígida: todo empezaba a cuadrar

‑Ya veo ‑veía con claridad y de pronto no tuvo ganas de seguir hablando‑. Muchas gracias por venir a contarme todo esto. Pero si me lo permite, tengo cosas que hacer.

‑Desea reconocer a ese niño ‑declaró George Jhonsson como si ella no hubiera hablado.

La mujer lo miró con gravedad y el abogado se sintió incómodo.

‑Yo nunca tendré un hijo de mi marido, ¿sabe? Los laboratorios destruyeron la muestra de Anthony. Jhonsson carraspeó de nuevo.

‑Nos han informado del error.

‑¿Y su cliente sólo se preocupa por no perder el gran nombre, verdad? Mi vida le es totalmente indiferente.

Ahora el abogado se sentía mucho más incómodo.

‑Le aseguro que se preocupa por su bienestar. De hecho, nada desea más que ayudarla en todo.

Candy suspiró.

‑Ya, ya lo imagino ‑saltó del sofá, sintiendo que su estómago protestaba‑. Tengo que comer algo. ¿Quiere una taza de café?

El hombre la siguió obedientemente a la cocina y se sentó en una silla.

‑¿,Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Quiere que ponga que el IV es el padre en el certificado de nacimiento? -preguntó Candy cuando se hubo preparado un sándwich. Al verla comer con apetito, Jhonsson se relajó por primera vez desde que había iniciado su incómoda misión.

‑Señorita White, déjeme que sea claro. Mi cliente quiere que le proponga lo siguiente: que viaje usted a los Estados Unidos a criar a su hijo allí. Sugiere que usted y el padre se casen para asegurar la completa legitimidad del niño, pero que usted viva no con su nieto, sino con él. A cambio promete ocuparse de su futuro financiero. Por supuesto pagará la mejor educación a su hijo. En realidad quiere preparar a ese niño como su sucesor y heredero. Su hijo, señora White, será multimillonario.

El silencio se alargó mientras la mujer lo miraba con el bocadillo olvidado en el plato.

‑¿Está loco? ‑preguntó al fin.

‑Le aseguro que estoy en mi juicio ‑dijo Jhonsson con pesar‑. Puede parecerle poco habitual, pero...

‑Parece propio de un demente, si quiere mi opinión. ¡Casarme con un hombre que no conozco y vivir con su abuelo! No sé qué les parece normal ahí abajo, pero aquí, en Canadá, lo llamamos demencia. Incluso empiezo a dudar que usted sea quien dice ser. Igual es un empleado de Cyberfuturo que gasta bromas a los pacientes, o un loco recién escapado que habla de obscenidades con extraños...

‑No he hablado de obscenidades ‑replicó dignamente Jhonsson.

‑¿Y qué le parece lo de vivir con el abuelo de mi posible marido?

George soltó una exclamación de horror.

‑¡No es lo que piensa! ¡Está totalmente equivocada! Se trata de un acuerdo completamente impersonal. Sólo pretendemos que esté cómoda mientras espera al bebé.

‑Quizás no le he dicho que estoy cómoda aquí, en mi casa ‑replicó Candy, recordando de nuevo su sándwich‑. La respuesta es no.

George tosió otra vez, no dándose por vencido.

‑Mi cliente desearía...

‑Su cliente, señor Jhonsson, desearía que todo el mundo se plegara a su voluntad. Pero dígale esto. No me hace feliz tener un hijo que es mitad William no sé cuántos, en lugar de ser de mi marido, pero estoy intentando superarlo y sólo quiero tener a mi hijo en paz.

‑Sé que es...

‑Le he dado mi respuesta y creo que basta ‑se puso en pie‑. Y ahora si no le importa...

La buena educación obligó al abogado a levantar

‑Señorita White, creo que no ha considerado con detenimiento la propuesta de mi cliente.

Candy se encogió de hombros.

‑No hay nada que considerar.

Lo acompañó hasta la puerta, mientras él decía a la desesperada:

‑Piense en las oportunidades que tendría su hijo.

Candy lo miró esta vez con verdadera dureza mientras abría la puerta.

‑Daré a mi hijo o hija todo lo que necesite, gracias. La mejor oportunidad es un hogar lleno de amor y lo tendrá.

‑No ha considerado la herencia. Muy pocos en el mundo...

‑Pues no parece haber hecho feliz a William IV.

‑Por favor, deme unos minutos para defender mi punto de vista.

Candy cerró la puerta y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

‑Me dijo que no vendía usted nada ‑comentó con ironía.

‑¡Claro que no!

‑Pues se comporta como un vendedor de aspiradoras que vino la semana pasada y se empeñó en poner en marcha el aparato...

George Jhonsson guiñó los ojos.

‑Y asustó al gato de¡ vecino que había venido a echar la siesta a mi salón.

‑Espero que no considere que he asustado al gato del vecino ‑dijo puntillosamente el abogado.

‑Mire, Jhonsson, no estoy interesada, ¿lo entiende? Si el abuelo de mi hijo quiere venir a conocerlo un día, de acuerdo y dentro de quince años, quién sabe. Pero quiero ser dueña de mi vida. Buenos días, señor Jhonsson, ha sido un placer.

* * *

**Un abrazo en la distancia a :** **Patty A**.- Amiga si es una historia tierna , donde el mundo Albert se va a poner de cabeza. **Sarah Lisa**.- Nena, que te puedo decir , también soy adicta ...así que aún tenemos para rato. **Patty Castillo**.- Amiga, espero realmente te guste esta historia. **Ariscereth**.- Aquí estamos ya con el siguiente capítulo. :) **Laila**.- Gracias por tus comentarios, y por levantarme el animo siempre. **yuukychan** .- Gracias. Espero que este a la altura de tus expectativas. **Lady** S**usi**.- Bueno vamos a ver una faceta diferente de los rubios. Mas actual. **Nadia.-** Cariño: Arriba los Andley-Andrew! yay! **Rose.-** Sí, nena una situación de la vida real, que me gustaría probar siempre y cuando sea como de la historia jejej **Gracias por seguirme y leer cada una de mis locas adaptaciones.** **Las quiero mucho ...Estamos en contacto...** **Lizvet**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 3**

-¿PUEDO hablar con Candy White? ‑la voz masculina era grata y resonante, con un leve acento americano.

‑Soy yo ‑respondió ella con voz cantarina.

‑Le habla Albert Andley, señorita White.

Candy esperó, pero el hombre no añadió más explicación.

‑¿Y qué puedo hacer por usted, señor Andley? –preguntó.

‑¿No le suena mi nombre?

‑No, lo siento.

Albert buscó las palabras. ¿Cómo podía describirse? ¿Cómo el padre por error de su hijo? ¿Su pareja en la incompetencia del banco de esperma?

‑Bueno, nuestra... conexión no es fácil de expresar. Ambos estuvimos el mismo día en un lugar llamado Cyberfuturo.

‑¿Es usted William Albert Andley Andrew IV? ‑interrumpió Candy sin poder evitarlo.

‑Albert Andley ‑dijo él con firmeza.

Candy tomó aire para exclamar:

‑Me gustaría que me dejaran en paz todos ustedes. Maldita sea, ya he dicho que no y lo digo en serio. ¿Lo entiende?

‑Sí. Yo opino lo mismo ‑dijo la voz suavemente, con su acento ahora marcadamente americano. Era curioso lo que podía decir la voz de una persona. Aquella sugería una persona cariñosa, divertida y sexy, en absoluto el tipo de voz que se esperaría en un niño mimado corredor de coches.

‑¿Señorita White? ¿Sigue ahí?

Ella volvió a la realidad, sobresaltada, y preguntó con recelo:

‑¿Qué quiere decir que opina lo mismo?

Albert pensó que aquella voz le recordaba algo, pero no caía en qué.

‑Llamaba para felicitarla por su manera de enfrentarse al viejo... quiero decir a mi abuelo. También quería darle las gracias. Me temo que fue culpa mía que tuviera que pasar por eso. Yo tuve que ceder.

‑Oh ‑la voz de Candy caracoleó en el aire, musicalmente‑. ¿Quiere decir que no quiere casarse conmigo?

‑No es nada personal, se lo aseguro.

Candy se echó a reír. Tenía una risa fácil, ronca, contagiosa, pero Albert decidió no intentar darle una cara. Era mejor no personalizar.

‑Pero no entiendo. ¿Por qué entonces accedió a esto? El señor Jhonsson dijo que usted estaba de acuerdo.

‑Chantaje -replicó Albert.

‑¿Chantaje?

‑Entre nosotros, debo contarle que mi abuelo tiene el control de mi fortuna. Si quiero recibir algo, tendré que casarme con usted.

‑ ¡Maldición!

‑¿Cómo dice?

‑Nada. Sólo dije maldición.

‑Eso creí oír. Pero me pareció extraño. ¿De verdad ha dicho "maldición"?

Candy se sintió como una niña pequeña.

‑Pues sí, es que doy clase en parvulario.

‑¿Los críos dicen «maldición» ?

‑Bueno, dicen cosas así y se me pega, ¿importa algo? ‑replicó Candy a la defensiva.

‑Ahora no está en clase y yo tengo treinta años.

‑Pero los hábitos son los hábitos, señor Andley.

‑¿No puedes llamarme Albert? No me gustaría que te acostumbraras al señor Andley.

‑Pero si no vamos a hablar nunca más.

Albert miró el auricular con sorpresa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo exactamente?

‑No, claro, tienes razón.

‑No es personal, pero no creo que sea buena idea.

‑Si mantienes tu firmeza, creo que no tendremos que hablar más ‑reconoció Albert.

‑Oh, puedes estar seguro ‑dijo Candy‑. Adiós.

Albert no estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres lo despacharan. En realidad no estaba acostumbrado a mujeres que no querían casarse con él. Deseó perversamente seguir hablando con ella, pero era una tontería.

‑Adiós ‑ susurró Albert desconcertado

* * *

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

‑Ofrécele un par de millones de entrada.

‑En serio, William, no quiere. ¿Por qué no nos concentramos en casar a Albert con alguien, ahora que ha aceptado el principio? Susana Marlowe‑Benton es una buena candidata.

El Dos movió la cabeza con impaciencia.

‑Más vale pájaro en mano que ciento volando -sentenció. Y ante la mirada atónita de su abogado, añadió‑: Así solía decir mi abuelo francés. Tenemos que concentramos en la señorita White.

‑Te permite que la visites y no le importa poner el nombre del padre en el certificado. ¿Qué más quieres?

‑Puede desaparecer en cualquier momento. Imagina que el niño necesita ayuda médica y ella no puede pagarla.

‑En ese caso, seguro que nos llamaría.

‑George, quiero que ese niño crezca bajo mi vigilancia.

* * *

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

‑¿Candy?

Candy reconoció al instante la voz viril, atractiva y cálida.

‑Dijiste que no me llamarías más ‑le acusó.

‑Creo que hay algo que debes saber ‑respondió con dulzura Albert.

Ella suspiró sin disimulo.

‑¿Qué pasa ahora?

‑No va a darse por vencido, Candy.

Ésta estuvo a punto de soltar un gemido, pero sólo preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta:

‑¿Quién?

‑William Andley Andrew II, al mando de la campana «asegure su nombre en el futuro».

‑Mira, tengo otros problemas, no quiero oír más ‑dijo Candy con impaciencia‑. Una mujer embarazada es...

‑¿Estás enferma? ‑Albert recordaba que podía haber dificultades con su sangre, aunque prefería no pensar en ello.

‑Físicamente estoy bien. Estoy disgustada porque hoy me he enterado de que mi amiga Annie ha conseguido un trabajo en otro pueblo y no podrá seguir yendo conmigo a las‑clases de parto sin dolor.

‑Mi abuelo estará encantado de acompañarte.

‑Tu abuelo puede irse al diablo. ¡Ese hombre está loco! ¿Te puedes creer que ha contratado a un detective de Vancouver para seguirme? ¿Por qué hace eso?

‑¿Cómo te has enterado?

‑¿Crees que es habitual que en una ciudad como ésta llegue un extraño haciendo cientos de preguntas? ‑replicó Candy.

‑Ahhh ‑suspiró Albert, y Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba divirtiéndose.

‑Cuatro personas me llamaron en menos de veinticuatro horas para avisarme. Jimmy y Tom tienen motocicletas...

‑¿Quiénes son?

‑Yo doy clases a Hank, el hermano pequeño de Tom . Jimmy y Tom van de duros, aunque no lo son. Pero se fueron hasta la ciudad a preguntarle al detective qué quería y quién era su cliente. Sólo dijo que era un americano y pagaba mucho. ¿Por qué hace eso?

‑¿Ya no lo sigue el detective?

‑Bueno, ellos le pidieron muy amablemente que dejara de molestarme.

‑¿Amablemente'? ¿Estás segura?

Candy frunció el ceño y preguntó con cautela:

‑¿Qué quieres decir?

‑Bueno, algo oí y hablaban de un ataque de una pandilla de motoristas salvajes llamados los «demonios de la carretera» en mitad de una noche sombría.

‑¿Cómo? ‑Candy se atragantó de risa‑. Me contaron que le habían dicho que en Buck Falls no nos gusta que se metan en nuestras vidas. Y que él estuvo de acuerdo. ¡Eso me contaron!

‑Supongo que no querían romper tu mundo de fantasía.

‑Bueno, ya imaginaba que no habría sido tan civilizado... ¿así que «Demonios de la carretera»?

‑Será mejor que tengas una pequeña charla con ellos ‑le advirtió Albert.

‑¿Estás de broma? Pienso olvidar lo que me has contado. Pero vayamos al grano, ¿tu abuelo te dijo qué buscaba?

‑Bueno, puedo testimoniar que el chantaje le ha resultado útil en el pasado.

‑¡Chantaje! ¡Señor! ¿Qué pensará que puede encontrar aquí? Y además, soy viuda y puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida.

‑Mientras hay vida, hay esperanza ‑declaró Albert sin poder evitarlo.

‑Si no deja de hacer eso, no habrá vida, porque iré a matarle con mis propias manos.

‑Eres mi tipo princesa‑declaró Albert con sincero aprecio‑. Puedo adelantarte el dinero del avión si andas algo corta.

‑Y además el tipo ha intentado comprarme el bebé. ¿Has oído algo parecido?

‑Intenta comprender su punto de vista ‑sonrió Albert, encantado de que llamaran a William Andley Andrew II, «el tipo» cuando todo el mundo lo llamaba «señor».

‑Un millón de dólares si le daba a mi hijo nada más nacer ‑estalló Candy, indignada‑ Es una obscenidad.

‑Y sin duda ilegal. ¿Qué le dijiste?

‑Le pregunté si era al peso. A lo mejor puedo comer mucho, tener un hijo más grande y sacar más dinero.

Albert se echó a reír. El viejo no le había contado aquello.

‑¿Cómo reaccionó?

‑Me dijo que era su última oferta y que el precio bajaría según se acercara el alumbramiento. Pero, ¿qué le pasa a tu abuelo?

‑Pierde su sentido del humor cuando se obsesiona con algo. Por eso tiene tanto éxito en los negocios.

‑Pues éste no le va a salir bien.

Albert tosió a guisa de excusa.

‑Por eso llamo.

Candy sintió que su corazón se paraba.

‑Así que ha inventado algo nuevo.

‑ Va a iniciar el procedimiento para obtener la custodia compartida del niño. En mi nombre.

Candy habló con un temblor en la garganta:

‑¿No puedes detenerlo?

-Candy, estoy a punto de descubrir algo en mi investigación. Necesito dinero ahora. Si lo dejo pasar, perderé a dos de los mejores ingenieros del país.

‑¿Qué investigación? ‑preguntó Candy.

‑Estoy... diseñando un coche.

‑¡Un coche! ¿Qué clase de coche?

El hombre no contestó.

‑Oí que habías ganado unos premios. ¿Hablamos de un coche de carreras?

‑Pues... sí.

‑¡Estás comparando un coche con el futuro de tu hijo! ‑estalló Candy.

Ambos callaron, mientras las palabras temblaban en el aire. Los dos las escucharon y simularon no haber oído nada.

Y entonces, Albert dijo:

‑Puedo darte dinero para que te escondas. Puedo mantenerte el tiempo que haga falta.

‑¿Dejar mi casa? ‑exclamó Candy.

‑Debe haber otros lugares agradables en Canadá.

‑¡Pero estaría sola! Yo he vivido aquí toda mi vida y aquí están mis amigos.

‑Ya sé que parece tremendamente egoísta, pero debes creerme, es un problema de plazos. Sólo necesito seis meses más, menos, si tenemos suerte. Después seré libre, no necesitaré su dinero. Es decir, mi dinero.

‑¿De veras? ¿Ganarás el Grand Prix y con eso bastará? ‑preguntó Candy con incredulidad.

‑Al menos podré enseñar el diseño a otra gente que me financiará. Sólo necesito estar un año cubierto. Para cuando tu bebé tenga seis meses, todo volverá a su curso y podrás volver a Buck Falls.

‑No,Muchas gracias.

‑Candy, no puedo luchar ahora. Dame un año y no volverá a molestarte.

‑¡Pero no entiendes que este año es crucial! Estoy embarazada, maldita sea. Si me encuentra en una ciudad, ¿deberé huir a otra? ¿Qué pasa con mi médico y mis cursos? Me pides que pase un embarazo como una fugitiva.

‑Es verdad ‑hubo una pausa‑. Tienes razón, no había pensado en eso.

Candy habló con mayor dulzura.

‑Además, ¿por qué iba a ganar una demanda de custodia? No es más que el donante, y por error. Ningún juez te escuchará.

‑Eso depende de dónde sea el juicio.

‑¿Por qué no en Vancouver?

‑Mi abuelo, por si no te has dado cuenta, es un hueso duro de roer. El esperma residía en California.

‑¿El esperma reside en algún sitio?

‑Hay una primera vez para todo, sobre todo si hablamos de reproducción asistida. Podría ganar el caso. Conoce a todo el mundo y tiene los medios.

‑¡Y puede comprar a todo el mundo! ‑Candy se sentía furiosa‑. Pero, ¿qué derecho tiene a hacerme esto?

Albert guardó silencio, avergonzado.

‑¿Y de dónde iba a sacar yo el dinero para un abogado? Todavía estoy pagando mi viaje a California.

‑¿Has venido por aquí últimamente?

‑¿Cómo crees que me quedé embarazada? ‑replicó Candy.

‑Bueno, yo pagaría tus gastos legales, si decides luchar.

Candy sentía el corazón agitado y una náusea creciendo en su interior. Tenía que calmarse y comer algo.

‑¿Te imaginas lo angustioso que puede ser un juicio en mi estado? ¿Sintiendo que alguien me puede quitar a mi hijo? Una mujer embarazada no debería pasar por algo así. Y además es malo para el bebé.

‑¿Lo es?

Albert nunca había oído nada semejante, pero hasta ese día el embarazo sólo había sido algo que debía evitar con sus parejas.

‑El ánimo de la madre influye en la salud del bebé. Podría nacer con asma o algo peor si tu abuelo sigue con sus planes.

Albert se sintió preocupado. No sentía una conexión particular con aquella criatura, pero no era culpa de Candy el estar embarazada del único heredero de los Andley Andrew.

‑Mira ‑dijo de pronto Albert‑. Sé que no es lo que quieres, pero imagina que cedemos.

‑¿Cómo? ‑Candy se quedó de piedra.

‑No lo deseamos, pero, ¿y si le damos lo que pide? ¿Y si nos casamos?

* * *

Un Abrazo en la distancia

Lizvet


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4:**

HUBO un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

‑El mundo se ha vuelto loco en estos minutos. Pronto me sucederá a mí también, ¿no es eso? ‑preguntó Candy con voz débil.

‑Hay que estar loco para enfrentarse a mi abuelo.

‑No veo cómo es que darle lo que quiere es enfrentarse a él ‑protestó Candy.

‑No vamos a hacer eso. Vamos a simular que le damos lo que quiere y así lo desarmamos.

‑¿Simulamos una boda?

‑No, no.

‑Pues me he perdido. Creo que es mejor que cuelgue y me ponga a pensar un rato.

‑Escúchame, Candy ‑Albert habló con convencimiento‑. Nos casamos y vienes a vivir aquí. A cambio le saco mucho dinero a mi abuelo para terminar el coche. Cada vez me parece mejor idea.

‑¿Dónde vives?

‑Vivo en una casa pequeña dentro de las propiedades. Antiguamente era la casa del, administrador. Pero no hace falta que vivas conmigo. Puedes vivir en la mansión, con mi abuelo.

‑¿Tengo que vivir con el «viejo»? ‑preguntó Candy con ironía.

‑Con suerte, nunca lo verás. La casa es enorme y llena de servicio. No tendrás que mover un dedo ni para hacerte un té.

‑¿Me pondré al día en literatura, no es eso?

‑También están los mejores médicos del país.

‑Quiero que mi hijo nazca en mi casa ‑declaró Candy con violencia. La idea de una alta tecnología innecesaria interfiriendo en su parto la ponía enferma. Si el viejo quería obligarla...

‑Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Puedes dar a luz en el mar, rodeada de delfines. Creo que es la última moda.

‑¿Tienes delfines?

‑Puedo conseguirlos. Puedes tener cualquier cosa que pueda comprar el dinero.

‑¿Eres realmente rico, verdad?

‑Yo no ‑declaró Albert

‑Vale, pongamos que estamos yo y el niño que tiene ahora tu apellido, no pensarás que voy a darle ese nombre terrible, ¿y luego, qué pasa?

‑Un año después de tu llegada, os marcháis a casa tranquilamente.

‑¿Prometes divorciarte y darme la custodia después de un año?

‑Tienes mi palabra. Y si todo va bien, incluso antes.

‑¿Y si las cosas no van bien? ¿Qué pasará si después de un año no tienes el coche?

‑En cualquier caso, ese es mi plazo. Si no lo tengo, dejaré de pedirle dinero a mi abuelo.

Candy empezaba a sentirse como si la hubieran arrastrado contra su voluntad a un mundo absurdo, pero posible. Se resistió débilmente.

‑Suponte que tu abuelo te amenaza con dejarte sin un duro si no interpones una demanda de custodia cuando yo me marche. ¿Qué harás? Ahora estás cediendo por dinero.

‑No dependo de él para sobrevivir.

‑¿Y qué harás? ¿Buscar un trabajo y vivir como alguien normal? ‑prosiguió Candy sin creerle.

‑No es algo tan absurdo, Candy. Tengo un título de ingeniero.

‑¡Oh, perdona! Creí que te habías pasado la vida de juerga en juerga.

Albert rió de buena gana.

‑Eso También. Pero cuando nací, mi abuelo puso una cantidad de dinero a mi nombre y su decisión es irrevocable. Puedo vivir perfectamente, pero no me da para investigaciones de esta categoría.

Cuánto más hablaba con él, menos le parecía el tipo de niño rico playboy. Candy empezó a preguntarse cómo sería en persona William Albert Andley Andrew IV .Tenía que existir un motivo por el que ninguna mujer quisiera darle un hijo.

A lo mejor el abogado había mentido. "Atractivo" era una palabra amplia e incierta. Candy había visto una fotografía del primer Gran Prix que ganó, pero sólo mostraba a un hombre levantando una copa, con el rostro oculto por la espuma del champán que otro hombre agitaba a su lado.

‑Es decir, que si renuncias a tu coche, serás inmune a las presiones de tu abuelo.

‑Exacto ‑reconoció Albert.

‑¿No podrá forzarte a luchar por la custodia de mi hijo? ‑insistió Candy.

‑No, y te recuerdo que una vez que nos casemos, el niño podrá heredar una parte importante de los bienes de la familia. En realidad ‑calló unos instantes, pensando‑... Puedo decirle al Dos que has aceptado casarte conmigo a cambio de una suma de dinero a nombre del niño que no podrá tocar pase lo que pase.

‑Pensará que he aceptado su propuesta obscena ‑protestó Candy.

‑No te preocupes por lo que él piense.

‑¿Qué ocurre si me niego?

‑Entonces, haré todo lo que pueda para impedir que vaya a por ti, pero me temo que no lo lograré.

Candy tomó aire y lo expulsó para calmarse. No acababa de entender por qué la propuesta de Albert había pasado de parecerle completamente ridícula a ser la única salida.

‑Tengo que pensar.

‑Cuando conozcas a mi abuelo ‑comentó Albert con una sonrisa en la voz‑, te darás cuenta de que en asuntos de mujeres, siempre cita a la misma autoridad.

‑¿En serio? ‑dijo Candy algo tensa por la asunción de que conocería al viejo tarde o temprano.

‑Su bisabuelo francés. ¿Y sabes lo que solía decir.

‑Si una mujer tiene que pensárselo, ya la has perdido.

* * *

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

El sonido de los motores se apagó y Candy pudo ver, entre el polvo, alguien que esperaba cerca del helicóptero. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Era aquel el hombre «atractivo» del que había hablado el abogado cuyo aspecto había llegado a preocuparle?

Se abrió la portezuela junto a ella.

‑¿Candy? Hola, soy Albert ‑dijo la voz que reconoció al instante.

El cabello brillante, ligeramente ondulado, de un rubio dorado cubría una frente noble y amplia. Los ojos eran azules, llenos de vida y diversión, los pómulos prominentes y una sonrisa encantadora que curvaba sus labios bien formados, sobre la barbilla fuerte.

«Atractivo» significaba en este caso una belleza impresionante.

En cuanto al cuerpo no había duda de que era sano, y parecía fuerte bajo los pantalones color caqui y la camiseta de brillantes colores étnicos. Tenía el brazo escayolado.

Había oído que todo el mundo en California era guapo, algo que nunca había creído, hasta el momento. Pero era demasiado guapo. Un hombre no debería ser así. Además, no podía una fiarse de un hombre hermoso, sentencia de su madre que nunca había puesto en duda.

‑Hola ‑dijo con cautela, pero era imposible no responder a su sonrisa. De pronto se fijó en la escayola y frunció el ceño.

La sonrisa de Albert se hizo más amplia.

‑Ya… yo también tengo esa sensación ‑dijo‑. Ya nos conocemos.

‑¡Estabas allí! ‑recordó Candy, asombrada. Estuviste ese día en el laboratorio, igual que yo!

Los dos comenzaron a reír, pero en el caso de Candy era una risa de alivio. Por algún motivo, la tranquilizaba que él hubiera estado presente el día de su embarazo

‑. Tenías la cara tan llena de golpes que no te he reconocido. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

‑Estoy bien.

Cuando se dieron la mano, Candy se sorprendió al encontrarlas callosas. Siempre había supuesto que los niños ricos tienen manos suaves y cuidadas. Quizás fueran así las manos de los pilotos.

‑Gracias por venir a buscarme. No sabía qué iba hacer si no aparecías ‑comentó con una sonrisa confiada.

Lo dijo cómo si él fuera su único amigo en un mundo aterrador, y al escucharse, Candy comprendió la frase de su madre sobre los hombres guapos.

‑En realidad ‑continuó en otro tono‑ me las hubiera arreglado sola.

Albert tuvo una extraña intuición en aquel momento. Al escuchar el tono de «¡oh, mi salvador!» en boca de la chica, se había puesto en guardia. No era ningún héroe de armadura plateada y no iba a defenderla de ningún peligro, en particular de su abuelo. Pero apenas lo había pensado cuando la mujer retiró su cómo si algo suave le hubiera rozado el corazón para desaparecer al instante. El tono de Candy indicaba a las claras que no pensaba depender de él.

Lo curioso fue la decepción que sintió. Y cómo no podía explicársela, decidió olvidar el incidente.

El aeropuerto de Cantabria no era grande. Prácticamente estaba dedicado a los aviones privados y a los helicópteros de los ricos, que al parecer abundaban en aquella la dirigió por el aparcamiento hasta un estilizado coche de carreras rojo.

Mientras tomaba asiento, Candy dijo alegremente:

‑Me preguntaba por qué mandaste mi equipaje en taxi. No hay mucho espacio, ¿verdad?

Albert Andley sonrió con el rabillo del ojo y Candy se sintió obligada a sonreír a su vez.

‑¿Qué? ‑rió Candy‑ ¿Qué he dicho?

Albert no contestó. Se preguntó si sería la única mujer entre los quince y los cincuenta años que no se quedaba sin aliento al ver su coche. Desde luego no había conocido a otra.

‑¿Quieres que conduzca yo?

Albert la miró con asombro. ¿La acababa de conocer y quería conducir su Maserati?

‑Es decir, debe molestarte con el brazo así. ¿Es del accidente?

‑Sí, pero no me duele al conducir ‑respondió Albert, lo que era cierto a medias.

* * *

Candy abrió la ventanilla nada más sentarse, así que decidió no poner el aire. Tras una breve vacilación, Albert decidió tomar el carril más rápido y apretó el acelerador. A su lado, Candy suspiró de satisfacción. Así que le gustaba la velocidad-pensó Albert-Bueno, así eran todas las chicas que conocía.

‑¡Qué maravilla! ‑exclamó Candy‑. Me encanta ver palmeras y este cielo tan azul. No es lo mismo en el norte, ni siquiera en verano. ¿Vives cerca del océano?

Albert rió para sus adentros.

‑La mansión tiene como un kilómetro de costa ‑dijo, levantando el pie del acelerador y tomando el carril más lento.

‑Oh, qué bien. Buck Falls está también pegado a la costa. Creo que no puedo vivir lejos del mar.

‑Son acantilados, no se puede bajar.

‑No importa, me basta con verlo. Y escuchar su sonido.

‑¿Cómo está tu hermana?

Candy se echó a reír.

‑Bueno, Patty se hizo a la idea bastante rápido, cuando me vio decidida. Me dijo que te dijera que es muy hábil con el...

‑Machete, si es que te hago algún daño ‑Albert terminó la frase y Candy le miró con sorpresa.

‑¿Has hablado con Patty?

‑Digamos que Patty ha hablado conmigo.

‑¿Te llamó desde Toronto? ¿Por qué?

‑Pensaría que a lo mejor no me trasmitías el mensaje.

‑¡Pero es el colmo! Yo sé cuidarme y Patty lo sabe mejor que nadie.

Albert la miró de reojo. No parecía tan fuerte. Había algo en ella que despertaba un instinto de protección. No en él, por supuesto, al menos así se engañaba él. Pero le parecía que muchos hombres querrían protegerla.

‑¿Te has arrepentido? ‑preguntó.

‑¿Sabes qué? Me he convencido de que son unas vacaciones pagadas. ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

‑Unos veinte minutos ‑respondió Albert. Normalmente él lo hacía en doce.

Era una casa proporcionada y graciosa de otros tiempos, elevada sobre. la ciudad, protegida por su parque y sus poderosas verjas de hierro. El taxi con sus maletas ya había llegado, aspecto que Albert comentó con ironía, y éstas no estaban a la vista.

Candy deseó seguirlas. No estaba muy cansada, pero después de un taxi, un avión, un helicóptero y un coche de carreras, tenía ganas de cambiarse y estar sola un rato. Por no hablar de ir al baño.

Para su sorpresa,Albert la acompañó por el pasillo y la escalinata hasta el primer piso, llamando directamente al despacho de su abuelo que les esperaba en casa. El Dos estaba hablando por teléfono cuando entraron. Alzó la mano a guisa de saludo, y luego señaló dos sillas para indicarles que tomaran asiento, lo que ambos hicieron obedientemente.

‑Ahora estoy con vosotros ‑dijo, y dirigiéndose a su interlocutor‑. Muy bien, Mike. Repíteme ese último nombre.

Albert observó a Candy con cierta compasión divertida. El Dos era impresionante, con su rostro moreno y duro, su envidiable melena blanca, la sensación de poder que emanaba de todo su cuerpo. Era evidente que estaba haciendo esperar a Candy a propósito, uno de sus métodos para mostrar quién mandaba, y Albert estaba deseando ver cómo reaccionaba la mujer.

Durante los siguientes larguísimos cinco minutos, Candy se fue poniendo cada vez más tensa y cuando William colgó por fin, la mujer aprovechó para ponerse en pie y dirigirse a la puerta.

Albert la siguió educadamente.

‑Tengo que ir al baño ‑dijo en voz baja y Albert asintió y la acompañó por el pasillo‑ Son estas cosas de las embarazadas. No me puedo contener.

‑No importa ‑le aseguró Albert‑. Esta es tu habitación y el baño está al fondo. ¿Sabrás volver al des pacho?

‑Oh, claro que sí.

‑Pues te espero allí.

Cuando regresó al despacho, el anciano le miró con enfado:

‑¿Dónde se ha metido?

‑Tenía que ir al baño. En un minuto vuelve.

Veinte minutos más tarde, tiempo que el Dos pasó simulando trabajar con creciente ira, mientras Albert apenas podía contener la risa, llamaron a la puerta, y Candy entró. Se había cambiado de ropa y recogido el pelo y Albert observó que le brillaban las pestañas, como si se hubiera duchado.

‑¡Hola! ‑dijo animadamente‑. Como estaba usted tan ocupado, decidí refrescarme un poco. Ha sido un largo viaje y hace calor. Espero no haber tardado mucho.

‑No importa ‑dijo William con enfado apenas reprimido‑. Le dije a Albert que te trajera de inmediato porque no tengo mucho tiempo, pero da lo mismo.

Candy sonrió generosamente.

‑Está usted perdonado.

El perdón implica una pensó que nunca había visto a nadie perdonar al viejo al menos en los últimos treinta años. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no estallar de risa mientras William Andley Andrew II alzaba las cejas en una mezcla de confusión a incredulidad.

A partir de ese momento, para Candy todo fue ir de impresión en impresión. Primero la presentación al abuelo de Albert, luego el paseo por la mansión, que unía a sus viejas formas las comodidades más avanzadas, jacuzzi incluido. Después vio cómo sus maletas eran ordenadas por una mujer que se presentó como su asistente privada; a eso siguió la firma de un centenar de papeles, incluidas varias tarjetas de crédito y por supuesto, un acuerdo prematrimonial; la visita al médico de la familia para una serie de pruebas y análisis; la visita al ayuntamiento para buscar la licencia matrimonial y otras formalidades... Todo ello ocurrió a una velocidad pasmosa. Sólo sintió que seguía siendo ella misma al hablar con Patty por teléfono.

Su hermana insistió en que le mandara por fax todo papel que le hicieran firmar para su revisión por los mejores cerebros de su firma. Durante tres días los faxes volaron entre Toronto y Cantabria, hasta que Patty dio su aprobación:

‑Es un buen acuerdo. Puedes firmar.

La única cláusula que preocupaba a Candy era la que decía que el acuerdo no limitaba ni definía los derechos futuros de los hijos que pudiera tener la pareja.

"William el Dos" no deseaba que nadie cambiara de opinión, por lo que presionaba para que todo fuera rápido. Tras cinco días de locura, Candy se encontró atravesando las puertas de la iglesia de Cantabria, que había visto a varias generaciones de Andley Andrew nacer, casarse y morir, para contraer matrimonio con un hombre que no conocía de nada.

Puesto que Albert la había abandonado a su suerte. Tras el encuentro en el aeropuerto, apenas le había vuelto a ver.

Desde luego había acudido a la iglesia y hablaba con el sacerdote junto al altar. Estaba muy guapo con un traje de chaqueta claro y una camisa verde que hacía que sus ojos parecieran aún más profundos y brillantes. Candy empezó a sonreír nada más verlo.

Era asombroso hasta qué punto la tranquilizaba aquel hombre, como si fuera un oasis en el desierto impersonal que acababa de atravesar. Albert podía ser todo , pero al menos era humano y la miraba con simpatía y cariño.

Por supuesto, todo aquello eran emociones propias del embarazo, pero no creía que fuera una emoción del embarazo el repentino pánico que sintió.

«No puedo hacerlo», se dijo mientras acompañada por George Jhonsson y el Dos, avanzaba sin ceremonia por el pasillo central. Pero entonces el sacerdote se volvió hacia ella sonriendo y Candy comprendió que era tarde. Estaba atrapada. Su corazón se aceleró hasta sofocarla.

‑Hola ‑dijo Albert con suavidad cuando la tuvo cerca.

‑Hola ‑susurró Candy. Y de pronto se dijo que su madre no estaba en lo cierto y que Albert merecía su confianza. Bastaba verlo para saber que cumpliría su palabra y que ella no tenía nada que temer.

‑¿Quién tiene el anillo? ‑dijo el sacerdote, abriendo su libro para comenzar.

‑¿El anillo? ‑exclamó William el Dos con irritación. No quería ningún contratiempo‑. ¿George, el anillo?

Aquello no era justo y George lo miró con enfado. Albert empezó a reírse.

‑Veo que Candy lleva un anillo en la mano derecha ‑dijo el reverendo Bill Pearson con amabilidad‑. A lo mejor podemos usarlo.

Candy sí había recordado que habría un anillo. Por la mañana, con una disculpa mental hacia Anthony, había pasado su anillo de casada a la mano derecha.

‑¡Pero es el anillo de Anthony! ‑protestó al oírlo y el reverendo la miró con extrañeza.

‑¡No importa! ‑ordenó el Dos‑. Es sólo para la ceremonia, ya buscaremos otro.

Candy cerró el puño y lo puso contra su corazón, en un gesto de protección. Miró con calma al anciano y habló sin rebeldía, pero en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas:

‑No.

De pronto Albert no tuvo ganas de seguir riendo. Observó a Candy y comprendió de pronto que la mujer se había arreglado cuidadosamente para no parecer una novia. Su traje de chaqueta no tenía nada romántico, era más bien adecuado para una entrevista de trabajo. Su largo cabello estaba recogido en un moño severo, y no llevaba ninguna joya, ni ramo de flores, ni sombrero.

Y al mirarla, supo cómo se habría vestido el día de su boda con Anthony. Con un vestido blanco, romántico, antiguo, con flores en todas partes. Intentaba mantener aquel recuerdo separado, como algo sagrado que no debe mezclarse con un vil negocio. Y el Dos quería que cometiera el sacrilegio de utilizar su anillo en una farsa.

Albert sintió que se le encogía el corazón._No!-gritó mentalmente- ya es suficiente, no lo voy a permitir!_

‑Maldita sea... ‑empezó a decir el Dos, mientras el sacerdote explicaba débilmente que no era fundamental el anillo.

‑William, no puedes pasar por encima de todo sentimiento decente que lo encuentras ‑intervino Albert con fuerza‑ Mi anillo de ingeniero servirá.

Y diciéndolo, se quitó el sencillo anillo que llevaba y le tendió al reverendo mientras Candy le lanzaba una mirada que hubiera derretido a una roca.

‑Venga ‑dijo Albert. _No sabía cómo había sido Anthony, pero estaba seguro de que no merecía a Candy.¿celoso?.No!-pensó fugazmente- En cualquier caso, ella tenía derecho a sus recuerdos_‑. Vamos a casarnos.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Gracias por sus saludos a:**

**Patty A.**\- La verdad es que no sé como actuaría en el lugar de Candy. La memoria de un esposo , creo que es sagrada pero tb la vida continua ¿cierto?pero sí, ya están juntos. Gracias por seguirme.

**Laila.-** Amigaa...gracias por tu asidua lectura... no me he detenido en especificar o comparar a Anthony-Albert, creo que es mejor guardar un poco la ilusión de un amor ya ves que Albert , convenció a Candy... y más porque se habían conocido circunstancialmente ...y Sí, Candy aceptó casarse con nuestro Albert :(

**Patty Castillo**.- En realidad , nena, ellos ya se habían visto en el laboratorio, me imagino que con este capítulo , ya se entendió mejor el prólogo. La sorpresa va a ser cuando se reconozcan. Y por supuesto que Albert la convenció...Un abrazo.

**Nadia**. Oh cariño! Lamento que la boda suene tan impersonal, pero de acuerdo a los fines de este romance lo he visto conveniente...aunque ya hay chispas en el ambiente, aunque por separado, pero las hay!

**Friditas**.- Oh nena, que gusto! No sabes cuanto me he mordido las uñas... por el tan ansiado fic " Un final esperado"...Soy una asidua fan emocionante tu historia . Me has inspirado. Gracias por tomarte un "tiempito" a leer mis adaptaciones.

**Sarah Lisa.**\- No me cuelgues nena , ya sé , ya sé ...es un capítulo en suspenso... pero ya ves que estamos actualizando ... Y ...Candy con Albert ya están matrimoniados ( si es que existe esa palabra), jejeje.

**Paloma.**\- Muchas gracias por tus comentarios es grato poder alegrar de alguna manera tu día. Bendiciones.

**Guest**.- Bueno aquí vamos con otra actualización... no comas ansias, ,Gracias cariño por leer.

**Jenny.**-Gracias por estar al abrazo.

**Rose**.- Que bueno amiga , que te guste...Un abrazo en la distancia.

**MiluxD**.- Hey nena! Muchas, muchas..gracias por cada una de tus reviews en los fics , tu entusiasmo es desbordante.Y lo prometido es deuda...así que ya hice la actualización de los fics que estaban pendientes. Un abrazo.

**Un abrazo en la distancia,**

**Lizvet**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 5**

CUANDO salieron de la iglesia, las nubes extemporáneas que se habían ido acumulando en el cielo, se habían vuelto oscuras y amenazantes. En la curva esperaban los dos coches de Andley Andrew, en abierto desafío a las normas de aparcamiento, sin que hubiera una multa a la vista. El Maserati de Albert estaba al pie mismo de las escaleras. Un poco más lejos, bajo un árbol, la limusina negra de su abuelo.

‑Perfecto ‑dijo el Dos nada más, salir‑. Supongo que estarás deseando volver a tu laboratorio, Albert. Nosotros vamos con Candy al despacho de George a firmar unos papeles.

Albert frunció el ceño.

‑Ya ha firmado todos los papeles del mundo, incluido un contrato con el diablo. ¿Qué puede quedar?

William Andley Andrew II miró con enfado a su nieto.

‑¡Un testamento, claro está! No valía la pena que lo firmaras antes de la boda. Pero no querrás que la mitad de tu fortuna desaparezca en algún lugar de Canadá si algo le pasara a Candy.

‑¿Cómo? –¿Es que no la pueden dejar en paz? Está embarazada, por todos los cielos!¿ No ha sido suficiente atosigarla todos estos días?-exclamó Albert.

‑No es más que una formalidad ‑intervino George para calmar los ánimos.

Pero el anciano seguía con el formidable ceño fruncido.

‑Tú también, claro está. Puedes pasar a firmarlo en cualquier momento, ¿no es así, George?

‑No hay prisa ‑dijo George.

‑O puedes venir con nosotros ahora, si tienes tiempo ‑ironizó su abuelo.

Habían bajado la escalinata de la iglesia y hablaban junto al coche deportivo.

_Hoy no te saldrás con la tuya abuelo- pensó Albert_

Así que decidido, se inclinó a abrir la portezuela del copiloto.

‑Me temo que Candy y yo tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer esta tarde ‑dijo y empujó suavemente a Candy por la cintura.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, Candy se dejó caer en el asiento, alargó las piernas con un suspiro, y saludó con la mano a los dos hombres atónitos que la miraban.

Mientras, Albert había tomado asiento sin perder un momento.

‑¿Dónde vas? ¿Dónde la llevas? ‑preguntó el Dos con irritación.

‑¡A comprar un anillo, abuelo! ‑gritó Albert‑. Pensé que te gustaría la idea.

El hombre volvió a gritar algo, pero sus palabras se perdieron en el ruido del motor al arrancar.

Candy se echó a reír por primera vez en cinco días.

‑Oh, qué maravilla ‑exclamó‑.¡Gracias! Nada menos que firmar mi testamento el día de mi boda... ¿Pero es que no tiene ningún ...?

‑Ninguno ‑terminó Albert, preguntándose qué le habría empujado a hacer esa tontería. Pero era tarde para regresar. Así que preguntó‑:

-¿Qué clase de roca quieres?

‑¿Roca?

‑En el anillo.

‑Oh, en el anillo de boda. ¿Una roca?

‑En el anillo de compromiso.

‑¿Para qué? ‑preguntó de nuevo Candy sin entender‑. Me basta con algo dorado, sencillo.

Aquello enterneció a Albert, ella era tan desinteresada una cualidad más que la hacía tan única y diferente a las demás. Le dedicó una sonrisa brillante.

‑¿Usted es nueva en la ciudad, verdad, señora Andley? ‑dijo con la voz de un ligón de bar.

‑¿Cómo lo ha sabido? ‑respondió ella, simulando sorpresa, siguiéndole la corriente.

‑No ha sido difícil. No muchas mujeres de por aquí ponen en duda la necesidad de joyas. ¿Qué tal esmeraldas, a juego con tus ojos?

‑Mis ojos no son de ese color.

‑Si llevas esmeraldas, lo serán.

La risa sacudió a Candy de nuevo.

‑Ah, qué bien me siento-comentó Candy-Pensé que a lo mejor tenía alguna enfermedad y no volvía a reír nunca.

‑Tienes una enfermedad. Se llama Willdositis. Por fortuna, sólo se manifiesta en presencia de mi abuelo.

‑No me dijiste eso antes de casarte conmigo ‑le acusó Candy.

‑Pensé que igual eras inmune ‑se defendió Albert‑. Alguna gente lo es.

‑¿Así y podrías decirme cuántos?

‑El porcentaje es bajo –admitió Albert, riendo de nuevo.

‑¿Así que bajo eh?

‑Bueno ..No tenemos una muestra estadística lo bastante amplia para elaborar conclusiones. Pero me pregunto ¿qué pensarías si te dijera de uno entre un millón?….

Candy no pudo más que reír de nuevo y luego dijo:

‑No sé porque no me sorprende…..-movió su cabeza pensativamente y después de una pausa preguntó-¿Quién es el bisabuelo francés que siempre está mencionando?

‑Albert Andley. Era un primo de Francia que vino de visita y se casó con una Andley Andrew allá por 1885. Tomó el nombre de la familia.

‑¿y? – ¿me refiero que tiene de especial?

‑Nada. Era un aristócrata que se creía un filósofo. El Dos era al parecer su nieto favorito. Su sabiduría sobre las mujeres cayó en tierra fértil.

‑Albert ‑repitió Candy‑. Tú llevas también su nombre, ¿no? ‑había descubierto por la mañana, con horror, que su nombre completo era «William Albert Andley Andrew IV» -y lo recitó con sorna antes de añadir- ¡No me extraña que te simplificaras un poco!...el nombre , me refiero...

Albert sonrió mientras aparcaba frente a la puerta de una ostentosa joyería.

‑Aquí estamos.

‑¡Maldición! ‑exclamó Candy asustada.

‑¡Maldición! ‑repitió Albert burlándose‑ ¿Es una expresión muy canadiense?

Candy se mordió el labio y lo miró con enfado fingido:

‑ Eh vamos, no te rías. Te expliqué que es deformación profesional.

\- Ja, ja , ja como digas princesa- replicó sonriendo Albert- ¿Entramos?

-¿Aquí?-preguntó asombrada

-Sí, princesa, solo lo mejor para mi esposa-contestó guiñándole un ojo.- Ven.

Dentro de la joyería, Candy se encontraba abrumada por todo el lujo de las joyas, sin embargo Albert se hizo cargo de la situación. Dirigiéndose a la encargada:

-Buenas tardes, señorita, necesito un anillo de bodas para mi esposa y para mí por supuesto.

-Por supuesto señor Andley- contestó embelesada sin poder disimular su afectación por la presencia del rubio.

Albert medio divertido por la petrificación de la encargada, carraspeó y, añadió susurrando:

-También deseo escoger personalmente, un precioso anillo que contenga diamantes y esmeraldas, sobre todo esmeraldas. Hará que los ojos de mi preciosa esposa resalten mucho más. Discretamente por favor, quiero que sea una sorpresa para ella.

Más tarde con un anillo de diamantes y esmeraldas y otro de oro, se sentaron a comer en un restaurante tranquilo que Albert no conocía.

‑Es un pedazo de anillo ‑dijo Candy por sexta vez, sonriendo- Gracias no lo esperaba, ha sido todo un detalle, no tenías, porqué hacerlo.

-Pero quiero hacerlo- contestó con dulzura Albert.

Aquellas palabras tomaron desprevenida a Candy, y sintió que su corazón palpitaba junto a la ventana y el sol que jugaba entre las nubes hacía resplandecer su anillo.

Sin pensarlo, Albert le tomó la otra mano dónde descansaba el sencillo anillo de un hombre llamado Anthony.

‑¿Tu esposo nunca te regaló un anillo de compromiso?

‑Oh, sí me regalo uno y era precioso. Me encantaba. Pero me lo robaron un día en la piscina del colegio.

‑¿Y no compraste otro?

‑Anthony estaba enfermo por aquel entonces. Estábamos cubiertos por el seguro, pero... bueno, había otras cosas que hacer con el dinero. Y además, las cosas no se reemplazan.

‑Lo siento ‑dijo Albert, enfadado consigo mismo por haber sacado el tema y convertido su risa alegre en un gesto tembloroso.

‑Oh, no te preocupes. Ya hace dos años y empiezo a superarlo. Salvo cuando me asalta por sorpresa.

‑¿No has conocido a otra persona?

‑No ‑Candy negó con la cabeza‑. Y sé que no encontraré a nadie así. Era tan especial. No es repetible.

‑Pues estás planeando una vida bastante vacía.

Candy sonrió.

‑ Voy a tener un hijo.

‑Es verdad ‑asintió Albert

Por primera vez, comenzaba a ver clara la situación. Una mujer que seguía venerando a su marido muerto, iba a tener un hijo suyo, de Albert, en memoria de su esposo. Su abuelo, por otra parte, deseaba educar a ese niño en memoria de los de Andrew Andley.

Y luego estaba Albert, accidentalmente en medio.

De pronto tuvo la clara sensación de que todo aquello prometía una hecatombe.

* * *

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

‑¡Me hacía falta esto! ‑dijo Tom Stevens con entusiasmo físico mientras se limpiaba la cara mojada con una toalla.

Albert también estaba sudando. Acababan de terminar una partida de squash, ritual semanal que habían mantenido desde los tiempos de la universidad. Era la primera partida de Albert desde que le habían quitado la escayola, de manera que la partida había sido más tranquila de lo habitual.

Mientras avanzaban hacia las duchas del club, los dos hombres eran observados con interés por un grupo de mujeres, pero había una que miraba con algo más que interés.

‑Hola, Susana ‑saludó Albert cuando pasaron junto a una mujer delgada y alta, vestida para jugar al tenis. Tenía un pie sobre el banco, y charlaba con otra mujer mientras se ataba la zapatilla‑ Buenos días, Elisa.

Elisa Leagan lo miró sonriendo.

‑Hola.

Pero Susana no había oído su saludo. Se incorporó y Albert la tomó por la cintura en ese instante.

‑Hola ‑dijo de nuevo‑ ¿Estás libre para comer?

Solía estarlo, pero en aquella ocasión se sobresaltó levemente y se volvió hacia él.

‑Oh, Albert ‑dijo Susana Marlowe‑Benton con una compostura distante de su efusividad habitual‑. ¿Hoy? ‑lo miró como si fuera un desconocido y censurara su gesto familiar‑. No, lo siento, estoy ocupada.

Albert se asombró de la hostilidad pura, helada, que emanaba de ella. Dejó caer las manos y comentó, recuperando su raqueta.

‑Otra vez será ‑ Entonces él y Tom se alejaron hacia las duchas.

‑¡Oye! ‑comentó Tom al momento ‑. ¿Qué le has hecho? Me he quedado de piedra.

Albert estaba perplejo.

‑Nada que yo sepa. No la he visto en un par de semanas, pero no hay nada extraño en ello.

‑Será eso ‑dijo Tom con sensatez.

‑Me muero de hambre. ¿Tienes cita para comer? ‑comentó Albert entrando en la ducha y poniéndose bajo el agua.

‑Hoy no puedo. Le he prometido a Ellie que la llevaba de picnic y que llegaría a tiempo.

Por suerte, al salir de la ducha, vio a Annie, sola y probablemente libre.

‑Annie ‑la llamó‑. ¿Comes?

Annie Britter giró sobre su talones, lo miró de arriba abajo, y separo sus hermosos labios carnosos:

‑Ni hablar ‑dijo con una sonrisa y desapareció.

Albert buscó por el bar, pero no había ningún amigo a la vista, y las chicas que normalmente hubieran accedido encantadas, se negaron en redondo.

La gente de mundo no comía sola en el Club de Campo de Cantabria. Iban allí para ver y ser vistos, para intercambiar información y chismes, y eso se hacía a la hora de comer. Aunque la comida fuera excelente, a nadie se le ocurría ir allí a comer, sin más.

De manera que Albert, que sólo tomaba una comida decente los domingos en el club, aceptó su nueva condición de apestado y se fue a casa a hacerse un bocadillo.

* * *

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

‑¡Pero es que no estoy acostumbrada a no hacer nada! ‑estalló Candy‑. ¡Me aburro!

El Dos la miró con asombro.

‑Ve de compras, mujer. O a la peluquería. Tienes una tarjeta de crédito que puedes usar en todas las tiendas de lujo de esta ciudad. Como solía decir el tatarabuelo de Albert: las mujeres se toman en serio las compras porque ese es el negocio de sus vidas.

Candy respondió furiosa:

‑El tatarabuelo de Albert no conoció gran cosa del siglo XX, al parecer. Ya he ido de compras, gracias.-Y …mi cabello está bien!

‑¡Hazlo de nuevo! Las mujeres suelen ir a la peluquería varias veces por semana.

Candy lo miró con furia.

‑No ‑dijo‑ Quiero hacer algo útil.

‑Bueno, no puedes invadir cada dos por tres la cocina de Sara preguntando si puedes ayudar. Sara es una cocinera excelente y no quiero perderla.

‑Sara es una cocinera sin la menor imaginación. ¿Por qué no puedo cocinar un poco en su día libre?

‑Ya has oído al mayordomo decir que el domingo él toma el mando. Has organizado un caos en la cocina porque te ha dado por cocinar. ¿Por qué no haces manualidades? La madre de Albert tiene un pequeño taller de cerá le importará que lo uses en su ausencia.

La madre de Albert estaba en Francia, y Candy ya se había acostumbrado a que el anciano asumiera que los demás siempre sentían lo que a él le convenía.

‑¿Cómo sabes que no le importa? –preguntó bruscamente‑. ¡Por lo que he visto nunca has tenido en cuenta más que tus propios deseos desde que naciste!

Las cejas espesas se unieron con sorpresa.

‑¿Por qué iba a molestarla? ¡No está aquí!

‑Ves lo que digo, sólo te importa tener la vida más fácil ‑señaló‑ No pienso utilizar el material de mi suegra sin su permiso, aunque deseara hacerlo. Y no lo deseo. No sé nada de arcilla, aunque me encantaría tener un poco a mano en estos momentos y tirártelo encima!

‑Es verdad ‑asintió el Dos‑. No debe ser bueno en tu estado aspirar arcilla. Nunca se sabe...

Estaba hablando al viento.

-Grrrrrrrr, no sé ni porque me molestó- Candy salió cerrando la puerta de un portazo .Pero para su sorpresa escuchó:

‑¡Candy! ¡Aquí estoy!

El estilizado coche rojo se detuvo en el camino que llevaba a la casa de Albert y éste saludó a Candy. La mujer, que había estado paseando furiosamente sin rumbo, avanzó hacia él sin sonreír.

‑¡Eres tú! ‑dijo decepcionada.

‑¡Hey, no me mires así! ¿Qué pasó con la chica dulce que conocí? ¿Qué ocurre?

Candy respiró profundamente.

‑¡Estaba recordando que tú eres el que me metió en todo esto!

Albert asintió con gesto solidario:

‑Lo siento, preciosa-respondió disculpándose-¿Problemas con el viejo?

‑¿Qué le pasa a ese hombre? ¿Cómo ha podido pasar una vida entera sin enterarse de que no vive solo en el mundo con soldaditos de plomo que puede acomodar a su antojo?

‑Pues la ha pasado.

‑Me gustaría pegarle- grrr!

‑Oh nena, me encanta cuando te pones furiosa.

Candy sintió que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa y que su rabia se evaporaba. Le bastaba con ver a Albert para sentirse mejor.

‑Oh Albert-¡No es que me moleste tener tiempo libre, pero es que cocinar me encanta! ¿Por qué no me dejan hacer algo alguna vez? Y además me aburre ésta saludable comida americana. Necesito algo de variedad.

‑¿Sabes cocinar? –Albert fue directo al grano.

‑Es mi hobby, pero Sara no quiere que nadie entre en su territorio, así que no me dejan acercarme a un fogón.

‑Yo tengo fogones ‑dijo Albert con esperanza.

‑¿Cómo?

‑Que no he comido hoy.

Candy observó cómo su sonrisa encantadora se hacía suplicante.

‑¡Es tu día de suerte! ‑exclamó de buena gana Candy.

‑Oh cielos! Gracias…Sube! ‑dijo Albert y le abrió la puerta para que pasara. Unos minutos después aparcaba ante su casa.

‑¿Dónde guardas los víveres? ‑preguntó Candy tras revolver la cocina, asomándose por la puerta que daba al salón, dónde Albert se entretenía con una especie de maqueta.

Albert alzó la vista.

‑¿Víveres?-uhmmm-¿Qué te hace falta?

‑Bueno, algo más que unas latas de atún y pan pasado. Soy cocinera, no maga.

El estómago de Albert crujió de esperanza y hambre.

‑Haz una lista y salto a la tienda de Monique.

‑¿Es esa la tienda que vimos el otro día? -Voy contigo ‑sugirió Candy con ánimo.

-Vamos –respondió Albert.

Y así iniciaron su primera expedición juntos como una pareja de recién casados.

* * *

Candy avanzó feliz entre los productos, mientras su hambre de embarazada le decía que estaba en el lugar ideal.

‑¿Eres alérgico a algo? ‑preguntó, eligiendo al azar para llenar la despensa de Albert.

‑ No creo.

Eligió mantequilla, crema, yogur y queso y lo puso en el carrito ante la mirada estupefacta de Albert.

‑¿No van a arrestarnos? ‑preguntó.

Candy, inclinada sobre el mostrador, lo miró sin entender.

-¿Qué?

‑La policía de salubridad…es decir…Todo eso es grasa animal. ¿No es contrabando o algo así?

Candy rió con aquella risa ronca y contagiosa que había escuchado por primera vez por teléfono. Albert recordó que la risa le había hecho preguntarse qué aspecto tendría. Entonces nunca hubiera imaginado una escena así.

‑Todos esos cuentos son pura propaganda ‑dijo con aplomo‑. El año próximo dirán que no hay nada mejor que la mantequilla. Lo único importante es comer cosas naturales, sin aditivos.

Albert asintió:

‑Lo que tú digas y ..¿Qué vamos a comer?

‑Veamos que legumbres tienen. Aunque creo que necesitas de todo un poco ‑estudió con detenimiento las botellas de aceite y eligió una de oliva virgen.

Albert intentó imaginar a alguna de sus amigas haciendo la compra con él. Si hicieran algo así, desde luego no comprarían mantequilla. Pensó que la mantequilla era algo así como una obscenidad para ellas. En una ocasión, Susana había llevado comida preparada de un restaurante japonés.

‑¡Albert!

Hablando del rey de Roma, se dijo el interpelado, mirando acercarse a Alexa Marlowe, la joven madrastra de Susana que a su vez le estudiaba con una mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa. No creía que aquella mujer hiciera la compra, así que lo más probable era que les hubiera seguido dentro.

‑Hola, Alexa.

‑No te hemos visto en años ‑lo que era cierto, aunque el comentario pasaba por alto que Susana odiaba a su madrastra y que nunca le había llevado a casa mientras salían juntos.

Volviéndose hacia Candy la mujer dijo con una sonrisa:

‑¿Y tú eres la esposa de la que tanto hemos oído hablar?

La expresión de Albert se hizo de pronto tan sólida como la lava de un volcán al entrar en un glaciar.

‑Pues... sí... ‑balbuceó‑. Candy , preciosa, te presento a Alexa Marlowe.

‑¡Candy! Estoy tan contenta de conocerte ‑exclamó Alexa con convencimiento‑. Ni siquiera habíamos oído tu nombre, sólo sabíamos que Albert se había casado en secreto con una completa desconocida. ¡Teníamos todos tanta curiosidad! Parecía que nunca iban a atraparlo.

Candy sonrió con amabilidad.

‑Y al final fue Albert quien me atrapó ‑dijo.

‑¡Desde luego! He oído que vives en la mansión. Supongo que estás esperando a que Albert arregle su casa.

‑Vamos, Candy , amor ‑interrumpió Albert con impaciencia‑. Estoy muerto de hambre. Alexa, lo siento pero es que aún no hemos comido.

‑Claro, lo entiendo. Escucha, ¿,por qué no os pasáis esta noche a tomar una copa? Estarán los de siempre, ya sabes-invitó Alexa.

‑En otra ocasión mejor.-respondió Albert abrazando protectoramente a Candy.

Alexa les dio la mano y salió corriendo sin haber comprado nada. Pudieron ver cómo subía a un deportivo verde a juego con sus lentes de contacto.

Candy miró a Albert por el rabillo del ojo mientras se acercaban a la panadería.

‑¿Por qué está tan contenta con tu boda? ‑preguntó, puesto que entre toda la artificialidad de la mujer, ese sentimiento había sido sincero.

‑Porque he estado saliendo con su hijastra ‑reconoció Albert. De pronto, las escenas del club cobraban sentido. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que la noticia de su matrimonio pronto correría por toda la sociedad de Cantabria. Había sido idiota al no considerar los efectos sobre su vida sentimental. Tendría que hacer unas llamadas.

‑No creo que salgas con niñas de doce años ‑siguió Candy, pero al instante lo entendió todo‑. Debe estar casada con un hombre que la dobla en edad y detesta la idea de que su hijastra arranque el premio gordo. ¿Es eso?

‑Objeto el término "arranque" .

‑Se lleve.

‑Nadie diría que Harold Marlowe es un segundo premio. Es millonario y al menos controla su fortuna ‑dijo Albert con sentimiento‑. Y por lo que he oído, la competición fue dura.

‑Sí, pero tú eres rico y joven. Y guapo ‑añadió con objetividad mientras inspeccionaba las verduras y frutas‑ No creo que Alexa me resulte muy simpática ‑alcanzó una hermosa berenjena‑. ¿Va a ser tu suegra algún día?

Albert guiñó los ojos, momentáneamente confuso.

‑¿Qué? Ni hablar.

‑¿Cómo se llama tu novia? ‑preguntó Candy mientras tomaba al azar tomates, perejil, limones, lechugas y otras frutas. Albert estaba casi salivando de hambre.

‑Susana Marlowe‑Benton y por lo que he visto esta mañana es mi ex‑novia.

Candy lo miró con asombro:

‑¿Me estás diciendo que no le has contado todo esto?

‑No pensé en ello-y cambiando de tema Albert se apresuró a decir-. Me muero de hambre. ¿No podemos marcharnos ya?

Candy dejó la frutería obedientemente.

* * *

‑Podemos comer con mas calma cerca de la alberca ‑le confió Albert con tranquila seguridad.

Comieron junto a la piscina, en el jardín, y Albert se llenó como si fuera la última comida de su vida. Llevaba años sin comer nada tan bueno. Candy había preparado distintos platos para mezclar, desde berenjena rebozada a pollo frito con arroz y todo le había parecido delicioso.

‑¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así? ‑preguntó cuando superó el hambre y pudo disfrutar del sabor.

‑Ya te he dicho que es mi hobby. Siempre voy a cursos en verano. He dado ya cocina india, rusa, española, francesa y griega. Este verano pensaba aprender cocina mexicana. La gente me ha dicho que igual ya no me apetecería estando embarazada, pero no me ha sucedido de momento.

‑Dios mío, ¿acabo de encontrarte y vas a dejar de cocinar?-exclamó Albert angustiado.

‑No creo que pase ‑rió Candy‑. En general, las náuseas se pasan tras los primeros meses. Y de momento yo me he encontrado bastante bien.

‑¿Ha pasado el peligro? ‑preguntó ansiosamente Albert haciéndola reír de nuevo con su expresión de espanto.

‑¿Qué sugieres? ¿Quieres que cocine para ti de forma regular? ‑bromeó Candy, sonriendo con coquetería.

‑¿Lo harías? ‑pidió Albert, no pudo no sentirse afectado por esa sonrisa , lo había dejado sin aliento.

‑¿Con tal de perder de vista a tu abuelo? Haría cualquier cosa ‑dijo ella fervientemente.

Albert se quedó mudo, no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reacción. Solían apreciarle por sus méritos propios.

‑. ¿Cuántas veces?-preguntó Candy.

‑Trabajo muchas horas ‑dijo Albert‑. Pero una buena comida una vez por semana me salvaría la vida-pero estaba tan ansioso por degustar nuevamente su comida no pudo evitar decir- ¿Mañana?

‑De acuerdo, los lunes ‑aceptó Candy encantada, mientras Albert mojaba el último trozo de pan en la salsa de la ensalada de tomate y miraba la mesa vacía con cara de satisfacción ante el trabajo cumplido.

‑¿Qué prepararás mañana? – preguntó alzando los ojos esperanzados.

* * *

Buenas.. buenass! Aquí estamos actualizando un poquito más de sobre nuestros rubios favoritos.

Saludos a :

**Patty A.-** Creo que este capítulo responde tu inquietud, jeje.

**Nadia.**\- No va a ser nada difícil ...pero Albert cayó rendido ante los encantos culinarios de Candy.Y en cuanto al albuelo ... es un hueso duro de roer, más parecido a la tía abuela xD

**Josie.**\- EL amor llega aunque uno no quiera jejeje y lo mismo les pasa tanto a Candy como Albert. Ya verás mas adelante ...Un abrazo.

**Ely Alvarez.** Muchas gracias por acompañarnos en esta adaptació .

**MiluxD.-** Sé que escribirás, por eso te saludo de antemano , jejeje :p

**Un abrazo en la distancia**

**Lizvet**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 6**

**CUANDO** Albert dejó sus herramientas el lunes por la tarde, todo el mundo en el taller ocultó una sonrisa.

‑Vaya, jefe ‑comentó Stear‑, parece que te esperan en casa.

Albert se dio la vuelta y se encontró con todo su equipo mirándolo con cara de aprobación.

‑¿Qué demonios os pasa? ‑preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

‑Felicidades, Albert‑dijo otro de los hombres‑. Así que al final has picado.

‑ Ya era hora.

‑He oído que la chica es muy guapa.

-Nos la presentarás ¿Albert?

-Y es una delicia en la cocina….

Albert los miró con asombro mientras la verdad se hacía cuerpo. Así que la noticia había volado y la boda, a la que tan poca atención había prestado, convencido de que en nada cambiaría su forma de vivir, empezaba a transformar su mundo. Todo el mundo lo sabía, y a juzgar por la actitud de su equipo de trabajo, todo el mundo pensaba que se había casado por amor. De pronto la rabia fría de Susana parecía completamente natural.

Vio también, con claridad pasmosa, en lo que se iba a convertir su vida: su vida sexual estaba acabada, al menos hasta su divorcio», es decir, hasta que terminara el coche.

Durante unos segundos jugó con la idea de explicar la verdad a unos cuantos, en particular a Susana. Pero dos consideraciones le hicieron dudar. En primer lugar, según se lo tomara, Susana podía contarle la verdad a todo el mundo, y eso podía afectar al trato que la comunidad daba a Candy. Al fin y al cabo, le debía cierta protección. Estaba allí porque él se lo había pedido y fueran cuales fueran las razones, Candy había entrado en su mundo por é no tenia la culpa de ese error garrafal de laboratorio. No podía echarla a los lobos, sólo porque le convenía a su vida sexual.

En segundo lugar, se dio cuenta de que toda mujer con la que había salido en los últimos años había tenido una intención matrimonial. Sin aquella posibilidad, iban a mostrar mucho menos interés por su encantadora compañía.

La revelación lo asombró. Cuando Candy volviera a casa al año siguiente, él iba a ser también algo diferente: un divorciado con un hijo. Las cosas nunca volverían a ser iguales.

* * *

Se sintió profundamente irritado con su abuelo por obligarlos a toda la farsa y consigo mismo por prestarse a ésta sin calibrar los inconvenientes. Seguía enfadado mientras caminaba por el parque hacia su casa y empujaba la puerta de la valla que rodeaba la piscina.

Una figura pequeña con un bikini negro nadaba con energía en su dirección y se detuvo, admirado ante la gracia y la ferocidad de las brazadas. Cuando llegó al final, el cuerpo giró bajo el agua y se dirigió como una flecha hacia el otro lado. Albert fue andando por el borde de la piscina y Candy lo vio al alzar la cara, deteniéndose al fin.

‑¡Hola! ‑estaba sin aliento.

‑Hola –respondió Albert , se había quedado babeando unos momentos , pero se recompuso ‑ ¿No deberías ir más despacio? ¿Es bueno nadar tan fuerte?

‑¡Oh, no, tú también no! ¡No vas a empezar con eso! ‑exclamó Candy con una irritación que la ayudó a subir ágilmente, ayudándose con las manos‑. Estoy más que harta de oír lo que es bueno o malo para las embarazadas ‑lo miró con los ojos relampagueantes y añadió‑: Tu abuelo es el ser más autoritario del universo, y si lo hubiera sabido, jamás hubiera aceptado este trato y estaría escondida en el lugar más alejado posible.

Mientras Albert la miraba con asombro, ella siguió, lanzada:

‑Es un paranoico y me mato a explicarle que no soy de porcelana, ni mi hijo tampoco. No quiero que me tengan entre algodones.

‑Por lo que yo veo, no necesitas nada ‑comentó Albert, observando con sorprendida apreciación el cuerpo curvado de la mujer. Era la primera vez que la veía sin ropa, y empezaba a estar muy a favor de la mantequilla de maní. No es que estuviera gorda, simplemente no parecía un gato hambriento. Estaba muy bien distribuida. Deliciosa

‑¿Qué? ‑preguntó Candy, empezando a reír, al descubrir como la miraba.

-Así está mejor, me encanta cuando ríes, estoy aliviado, por un momento pensé que me ibas a ahogar en la piscina ‑dijo Albert.

‑Perdona ‑dijo Candy‑. No debería tomarla contigo, pero ese hombre me vuelve loca. Me siento como una vaca sagrada. Vigila cada bocado que como, cada movimiento que hago. Le he dicho que la tensión es lo peor para el bebé, pero él no puede evitarlo.

Albert se pasó la mano por la nuca.

‑Oh sí,ya lo conozco. Debía haber pensado que se portaría así contigo.

‑Demasiado tarde ‑murmuró apesadumbrada Candy.

Tomó una toalla y se secó la cara, después el cabello que llevaba suelto.

‑Pero le he dicho que si no me deja en paz, me largo a casa ‑dejó caer la toalla y se puso una bata roja, moviendo la cabeza con gestos de gracioso abandono.

Albert sonrió, contento:

‑¿Y qué ha contestado?

‑Me señaló que he firmado un montón de papeles y que cortará mis fondos si me marcho ‑Candy fue hacia la casa y Albert la siguió‑. Le contesté que podía quedarse con su maldito dinero y me dijo que -...pero se interrumpió en la cocina para inclinarse y mirar el horno.

Un aroma delicioso invadió la instancia y Albert sintió que iba a gemir de placer._ Oh, cielos, que ricura , se decía a sí mismo_

‑¿Puedes creer que alguien diga algo así? ‑decía Candy cuando Albert recuperó el oído. Se levantó y bajó la fuerza del horno.

‑Me creo todo-contestó sin pensar- ¿Qué hay ahí dentro?

‑Oh, sólo es pollo.

‑No puede ser….. Es pollo de los dioses, o algo así-la alabó.

‑Es una cazuela mediterránea. En serio, ¿no has comido en tu vida?

‑Ya ves el tipo de cocinera que tiene mi abuelo. Toda una vida comiendo platos aburridos.

‑Pero irás a restaurantes.

‑Nunca es lo mismo. ¿Qué más tenemos?

‑Nada hasta que me cambie. No se te ocurra tocar nada, ¿de acuerdo? Me cambio en ese cuarto vacío, ¿te parece?

‑Perfecto….esperaré… ¿Puedo servirte una bebida?

Candy le lanzó una mirada curiosamente agradecida por encima del hombro.

‑Gracias. Un vaso de vino sería perfecto.

Supuso que su abuelo le tenía prohibida cualquier bebida que no fuera agua.

Un par de horas más tarde, estaban sentados junto a los restos de la mejor comida casera que había tomado en su vida. Candy parecía relajada y algo adormilada, sin la menor irritación en el rostro y Albert comprendió hasta qué punto la ponía nerviosa el viejo William.

Albert conocía muy bien la sensación, pues la obsesión de su abuelo por proteger al único descendiente de la dinastía había arruinado su vida hasta que entró en la universidad. Se lo estaba contando a Candy y ella reía con los detalles, pero había sido un infierno vivir así, algo que su madre nunca había comprendido.

‑¿Y qué hacía el guardaespaldas cuando estabas nadando o algo así?

‑Se sentaba en el borde y no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Si me alejaba en la playa, me llamaba a gritos.

Candy alzó los ojos al cielo, horrorizada.

‑¿Dónde dormía? ¿En el umbral de tu habitación como un esclavo?

‑Oh, no, dormía conmigo. Los otros chicos, yo, y el guardaespaldas.

Candy abrió la boca, atónita.

‑¿De veras? –estoy segura que debías odiarlo.

Así era. Hacía tiempo que no se acordaba, pero veía con nitidez la humillación de aquellos campamentos de verano, año tras año. Por supuesto, nadie quería dormir en su tienda. Escapar a la vigilancia familiar era la gran diversión del campamento, pero no para él, su vida social estaba arruinada.

‑Sí, lo odiaba –me arrepiento no haber me rebelado antes, hubiera aprovechado los campamentos para colocar miel en su repelente o ácido muriático en su shampoo-dijo.

‑No me extraña que te rebelaras y empezaras a hacer lo más peligroso que se te ocurrió.

Albert frunció el ceño.

‑Pero no es así,es un error. No es rebeldía, maldita sea. Hago esto porque me gusta, es mi pasión.

‑Bueno, como quieras, pero eso no va a pasar con mi hijo ‑dijo Candy palmeando su estómago como si el bebé pudiera escucharles‑. No va a lograr que él o ella tengan miedo de todo, o se sientan el centro del mundo. Este pequeño Andley Andrew va a tener una infancia normal con los riesgos normales de la vida.

Quizás fue aquella charla, o quizás ya había empezado antes. El caso es que Albert empezó a sentir que tenía que proteger a esa criatura de los desmanes de su abuelo. Y sabía que tenía que sacar a Candy de la tutela del Dos cuanto antes. Ya la idea había estado rondando por su mente, pero no sabía cómo introducir ese tema, pero dado que estaban hablando de aquello, la solución parecía obvia.

‑Mira ‑dijo de pronto‑, ¿qué te parece trasladarte aquí? Hay sitio de sobra y el viejo no puede poner trabas.

Hubo una pausa que le pareció larga. Era como si hubiera saltado un precipicio sin darse cuenta, y sólo comprendiera el peligro una vez del otro lado.

Candy lo miraba con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos, pero de pronto la sorpresa se borró de su expresión, y apareció una sonrisa amplia, aliviada, agradecida.

‑Oh, Albert, ¿no te importa? Sería perfecto para mí, pero, ¿no voy a cambiar tu vida?

No valía la pena decirle que ya lo había hecho, y que no le importaba en absoluto. Una parte de él, de acuerdo, la mayor parte de él, ansiaba de manera inexplicable su compañía, y su exquisita comida. Así que sonriendo contestó:

‑No, casi nunca estoy aquí. Si no fuera por el accidente, ya estaría en la carretera. Tengo dos cuartos vacíos, como has visto. Sólo tienes que elegir uno.

‑Pero es un cambio muy importante para ti ‑le advirtió Candy con preocupación‑. ¿Estás seguro?

Albert la miró con seriedad.

‑Créeme, no me daré cuenta de que estás en la casa. Pero si no lo deseas, puedes seguir en la mansión.

\- Ni hablar, me encantaría quedarme contigo.

Y lo cierto era que le creía.

Pensando en ello más tarde, Candy se asustó. Albert era tan guapo, y lo que era más grave, siempre la ponía de buen humor. No es que se estuviera enamorando de él, eso era imposible después de Anthony, pero podía llegar a gustarle vivir con él. No necesitaba una vidente para comprender que Albert estaba irritado con la situación. Y dijera lo que dijera, su falsa boda estaba afectando a su vida social.

De pronto comprendió que la peor amenaza no era que el Dos le pusiera trabas para marcharse al final del año. Lo peor sería que ella no quisiera marcharse.

Tenía que tener mucho cuidado. Tenía que asegurarse de mantener las distancias, de manera que no sintiera que perdía algo cuando terminara el plazo y ella y su bebé regresaran a casa.

* * *

El Dos estaba dividido. Por una parte deseaba saber cuáles eran los términos de aquella nueva relación y tenía la esperanza de que implicara que Albert había decidido sentar la cabeza. Por otra, temía que fuera sólo una maniobra de su nieto para fastidiarle y que no pensara ocuparse de Candy. Tras una breve lucha, sus temores vencieron.

‑Espero que no te acerques al taller-le advirtió el viejo.

‑En mi condición ‑repitió Candy burlonamente‑. No, no haré eso. Simplemente viviré como una persona normal y no como la princesa Rapunzel.

El Dos frunció el ceño.

‑¿Qué princesa?

‑Ese es tu problema, que nunca te contaron cuentos de niño ‑suspiró Candy.

Aquella clase de comentarios directos siempre desconcertaban al Dos. Dividido entre las ganas de replicar una impertinencia o preguntar por el efecto de la falta de cuentos sobre las personalidades maduras, se limitó a decir:

‑¿Qué?

‑Los cuentos infantiles hablan de la vida y describen modelos de comportamiento. Si te hubieran hablado de la bruja de Rapunzel, por ejemplo, no tendrías que hacer ese papel en la vida, o al menos no siempre ‑le informó Candy con amabilidad.

‑¿La bruja de Rapunzel? ‑repitió William Andley Andrew II con fascinación indignada.

‑Encerraba a los niños en el castillo y los engordaba para comérselos, como estás haciendo conmigo. Si tu madre te hubiera contado esa historia, sabrías ya que no se puede encerrar a la gente.

\- Pero, pero…. – el viejo se había quedado sin palabras. Tremenda ladilla le había resultado su nieta política. Pero debía reconocer que no tenía pelos en la lengua a la hora de enfrentarlo y eso era algo que lo desconcertaba y le divertía.

Más le valía a Albert cuidar de Candy , porque si no lo descubría pronto la pequeña hechicera los iba a tener como sus muñequitos Rapunzelos, es decir , a su antojo…..

* * *

‑jajaja ¿Has llamado al viejo "Horrible bruja" ? –preguntó Albert, admirado, cuando Candy le contó la conversación durante la cena.

Había tardado menos de una hora en recoger sus cosas y llevarlas a la casa. Después, con la ayuda de una de las criadas de la mansión, había puesto orden, limpiado y arreglado el cuarto a su gusto. Podía ser una mujer independiente, pero no perdía el sentido común y no era cuestión de ponerse a mover muebles ella sola.

‑¿No es así?

Aquella noche había cocinado una cena griega. Habían comenzado con diversas y exóticas entradas, para seguir con una moussaka deliciosa acompañada de ensalada. Durante el día de trabajo, Albert había olvidado por completo que Candy se trasladaba a vivir con él. Por la tarde, se había acercado a la casa a buscar un programa de ordenador y se había encontrado con el entusiasta saludo de Candy:

‑Oh, fantástico. No sabía si vendrías a cenar, así que he preparado algo que puede recalentarse muy bien. Pero ya que estás a tiempo, comeremos en la piscina. ¿Te parece? ¿En Veinte minutos?

No se había sentido capaz de marcharse de nuevo al laboratorio. Además, el delicioso aroma se lo hubiera impedido. Así que se había puesto un bañador y nadado un rato mientras Candy ponía la mesa en el patio.

Terminó el último bocado de moussaka y dio un trago de vino blanco.

‑¿Cuál es ese cuento de la bruja?

‑¿Quieres decir que tu madre tampoco te lo contó?

-Puede que lo hiciera pero no recuerdo los detalles.

Candy se humedeció los labios y comenzó:

‑Hace muchos, muchos años, existía una mujer que entraba todas las noches a robar fruta de un jardín vecino. Una noche…(suspenso)… su marido tomó su lugar y fue a por fruta. Pero lo encontró la bruja que era la dueña del jardín. A cambio de la vida del hombre, la bruja pidió una única cosa: cualquier hijo que tuviera la pareja. Puesto que llevaban años deseando un hijo sin lograrlo, y eran mayores, el hombre accedió. ‑Tum, tum ‑Albert hizo sonar tambores para aumentar la tensión y Candy rió con los ojos llenos de chispas.

‑Por supuesto, el hombre olvidó su promesa hasta que su esposa dio a luz a una niña, y la bruja se presentó a reclamarla. Tomó al bebé que llamó Rapunzel y la encerró en lo alto de una torre que no tenía entrada, salvo una ventana. La niña creció hasta convertirse en una mujer hermosa, con un larguísimo cabello dorado. Cuando la bruja quería visitarla, la llamaba por la ventana y le decía que se soltara el cabello, y Rapunzel dejaba caer el cabello por la ventana. Por esta escalera subía la bruja a verla.

‑Empiezo a recordar ‑dijo Albert, asintiendo.

Candy estaba encantada.

‑¿Tu madre te lo contó de pequeño?

El sol se estaba poniendo, acompañado por el sonido de los grillos, y por un viento suave, refrescante. En la distancia, podía escucharse el mar golpeando las rocas. De pronto Albert se dio cuenta de que hacía años que no se sentía tan a gusto. Era muy distinto a cenar en un restaurante, por íntimo que fuera. Se reclinó en su asiento y estiró los pies desnudos, listo para escuchar.

‑El príncipe aparece ahora, ¿verdad? Imita la voz de la bruja y Rapunzel le deja subir por su cabello.

‑Así es.

‑Pero he olvidado el final. ¿Qué pasa luego?

‑Depende de la versión. En el original, se enamoran y el príncipe le lleva cada noche un trocito de cuerda para que haga una escalera y pueda escapar. Cuando está casi lista, la bruja lo descubre, le corta el cabello a Rapunzel y lo ata a la ventana y cuando el príncipe llama, deja caer el cabello, como siempre. El príncipe empieza a subir y cuando está casi arriba, la bruja corta el cabello y el príncipe cae y se mata.

‑¿Eso es el final? ‑preguntó Albert, sorprendido‑. Creí que los cuentos terminaban siempre bien.

‑Son lecciones sobre la vida. En la otra versión, el príncipe rescata a Rapunzel y mata a la bruja ‑le sosegó Candy.

‑Prefiero esa versión ‑dijo Albert.

Candy le sonrió con dulzura y gratitud.

‑Ya lo imaginaba ‑dijo

Y Albert comprendió a qué se refería. El había estado actuando como el príncipe que rescata a la damisela en peligro al traer a Candy a su casa.

Estuvo a punto de soltar un taco. Aquello revelación lo sorprendió , su vida estaba yendo en una dirección jamás pensada y no le disgustaba del todo.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

**Un fuerte abrazo en la distancia a:**

**MiluxD.-** princesa , sé que deseas un poco más de capitulo ,sin embargo vamos lento pero seguro, jejeje

**Sarah Lisa.-** jajaja si bueno, amar a Albert es nuestra perdición, y gracias muchos "Kissitos" para ti también :)

**Gina.-** Gracias por tus saludos .

**Ely .**\- Ufff ya las cosas se irán calentando, veremos a un Albert , preocupado por su

**Patty A.**\- Creo que ya andan medio enamorados , solo que les cuesta a cada uno por su lado vencer sus temores...

**Patty Castillo.- **Bueno Patty, creo que tenemos idealizados a nuestros rubios, pero quien sabe con un curso de cocina Candy mejore sus dotes...

**Paloma**.- Encantada de saludarte.

**Nadia.- ** bueno aqui se invirtieron los papeles, Candy conquistó a Albert con la comida..

**Josie.**\- Calma nena, nuestro rubio es medio despistado, pero el solo estar cerca de Candy le genera un sinfin de chispas

**Laila.- **Gracias nena por dedicar tu tiempo... creo que las abuelas saben mucho eh... Gracias por tus saludos.

**Paolau2.- ** Oh sí cariño, ambos tienen su genio , pero cuando están juntos no pueden evitar derretirse el uno por el otro.

**Gracias Totales!**

**Lizvet**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 7**

**N0** supo qué le despertó en mitad de la noche. No era habitual que se despertara y permaneció tumbado, escuchando el silencio y preguntándose si habría entrado alguien.

Durante un rato no escuchó nada que no fueran los ruidos del bosque fuera de la casa, hasta que de pronto volvió a oír el débil sonido. No podia decir qué era, pero sabía que era dentro de la casa. Albert se levantó, desnudo, y se puso lo primero que encontró, que resultaron ser los pantalones cortos que había llevado la tarde anterior. Se subió la cremallera mientras se dirigía en silencio hacia la puerta.

Un leve resplandor escapaba de la habitación de Candy, pero cuando la abrió, ella no estaba. La colcha estaba apartada y encendida la lámpara de la mesilla. La ventana estaba completamente abierta y el suave viento de la noche hacía ondular las coronas.

Su corazón se aceleró y fue rápidamente a la ventana, pero la luz de luna no iluminaba más que la forma de los árboles. -_Candy , donde tes has metido nena, pensó el rubio preocupado._

Se dio la vuelta y fue por el pasillo. De nuevo oyó el ruido y al mismo tiempo, distinguió luz en el baño. Expulsó el aire, aliviado.

‑¿Candy? ‑golpeó con los nudillos la puerta y tras unos segundos la abrió. Dentro le esperaba la imagen de unas piernas bien torneadas, un trasero cubierto por braguitas blancas y una espalda doblada sobre la taza del baño.

‑Candyyy ‑dijo Albert conmovido. Entró en el baño y se acercó a ella, apoyando dulcemente una mano en su hombro. Candy lo miró un segundo y de nuevo una náusea la obligó a inclinarse y seguir vomitando.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que las noches de universidad con un montón de amigos borrachos le habían servido de algo. Humedeció una toalla pequeña, la escurrió, y limpió la frente y la cara de Candy. Después tiró de la cadena.

‑Gracias ‑murmuró Candy‑. ¿Puedes sujetar esto?

Señaló su trenza, que se empeñaba en ponerse delante de su cara. Albert la apartó mientras acariciaba con gestos reconfortantes la espalda tensa de su esposa.

Cuando la convulsión remitió, la limpió de nuevo, llenó un vaso de agua fría y se lo tendió.

‑Toma, no la bebas ‑dijo.

Candy se enjuagó la boca. Albert seguía masajeando su espalda, aunque eso nunca lo había hecho con sus compañeros de universidad. Parecía helada.

‑¿Crees que has terminado? ‑preguntó.

Candy se irguió con cuidado y sonrió débilmente.

‑ EL bebé está muy fuerte… Muchas gracias.

‑‑De nada, cariño ¿Puedo prepararte algo?

‑Daría cualquier cosa por un sándwich vegetal.

‑Ahora mismo ‑dijo Albert sin pestañear.

‑Pan blanco, sin mantequilla, muy poca mayonesa, tomate, y algo de lechuga ‑añadió Candy.

‑A la orden…¿Para beber?

‑Leche, por favor.

‑Vuelve a la cama y te lo traigo en cinco minutos.

La oyó lavarse los dientes mientras bajaba las escaleras y entraba en la cocina, encendiendo luces. Era muy bueno haciendo bocadillos, lo único que había hecho en su vida, de modo que separó el pan como un experto y cinco minutos más tarde, entraba en el cuarto con una bandeja.

Candy estaba en la cama, erguida sobre los almohadones, esperando.

‑Eres muy amable ‑dijo.

‑No es nada ‑aseguró Albert y le puso la bandeja sobre las rodillas.

Candy devoró el sándwich como Albert no había visto hacer a nadie.

‑Dios, qué maravilla ‑declaró entre mordiscos‑. Lo has hecho exactamente como me gusta.

‑Qué bien…o debo decir ¡Qué alivio! ‑dijo Albert.

‑Se te da muy bien esto de cuidar al enfermo. ¿Experiencia?

‑En cierto modo ‑Albert nunca había pensado en la vida universitaria como una escuela para el matrimonio, pero era cierto que se sentía a gusto en el papel.

Mientras Candy se bebía la leche, observó que el libro que había en la mesilla trataba del embarazo. Una preocupación le cruzó la mente.

‑¿Has visto ya a Daniel Snyder. Es el médico de la fam...?

Candy interrumpió con una sonrisa.

‑¿Estás de broma? ¿Cómo iba a permitir tu abuelo que no lo viera? Al segundo día de llegar.

‑¿,Qué dijo?

‑Tomó muestras de sangre y dijo que siendo el primer embarazo no debe haber problemas con el Rh. Le conté qué clase de parto quiero y me recomendó a una médica alternativa. La he visto una vez. Es uno de los temas conflictivos con tu abuelo. Quiere toda la alta tecnología para mí.

‑Recuerdo que te prometí que no te forzaría a eso.

‑No lo haré ‑Candy se encogió de hombros- El Dos puede pedirme citas, pero no puede raptarme para que asista. Oye, qué bueno estaba ‑dijo con el último trago de leche‑ Gracias.

Albert tomó la bandeja y se levantó, tuvo que reprimir un impulso repentino de besarla y tenerla en sus brazos…Pero pensó que no era buena idea.

‑Buenas noches ‑dijo.

‑Buenas noches ‑Candy se metió bajo las sábanas y apagó la luz en cuanto él salió del cuarto.

Permaneció despierta en la oscuridad, llena de maravillado asombro. Albert era realmente sorprendente. Lo último que hubiera esperado de un playboy conductor de coches de carrera era que fuera capaz de convertirse en enfermera de noche.

Soñadoramente, pensó que Anthony hubiera hecho lo mismo, de haber vivido. Pero Anthony era su marido y la amaba. Recordó lo irritable que se había vuelto Anthony con su enfermedad, lo desesperado por depender de ella y de otros, según el mal iba dejándole sin fuerzas.

No le había disgustado que Albert la cuidara. Ni siquiera le había importado que la viera en aquel estado, doblada sobre el baño, sudando, con la cara descompuesta. Su reacción había sido sentirse reconfortada por la presencia humana a su lado. Era un asunto algo triste sentirse enferma a las tres de la mañana en una casa ajena.

Albert había vuelto a rescatarla y la casa había dejado de parecerle solitaria y extraña. Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Candy y de pronto dejó de sentirse tan a gusto. Abrió los ojos, mirando las sombras. Sería terrible si empezaba a enamorarse de Albert. Peor que terrible. Estaba convencida de que sus sentimientos hacia Anthony era únicos y que nunca más se enamoraría.

Pero nunca se le había ocurrido que pudiera llegar a sentir algo completamente diferente y que sin embargo mereciera ser llamado amor.

Candy solía levantarse temprano, y aquella mañana, cuando Albert vio su puerta abierta al pasar por el pasillo, hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes. Se deslizó dentro y tomó el libro que seguía abierto sobre la mesilla.

Estaba leyendo un capítulo llamado «La música y tu hijo». Fue al índice para observar capítulos cuyos títulos «conexión mental», «Tacto», lo asombraron. Nada sobre náuseas. Albert dejó el libro como estaba y salió, sintiéndose tan culpable como si hubiera abierto una carta privada.

‑¿Lo que pasó anoche es normal? ‑preguntó mientras desayunaban.

‑Oh, desde luego ‑dijo Candy‑. Me pasó hace un par de semanas. Debería pasarse rápido, sucede sólo durante los primeros meses.

‑Creí que era un malestar matutino.

‑Cada uno es diferente. Mi madre me contó una vez que ella se ponía mala de noche en los embarazos.

‑¿Le preguntaste a Snyder?

Candy lo miró con severidad.

‑Si empiezas a comportarte como tu abuelo, Albert, me marcho a mi casa.

‑¡Sólo muestro interés, me preocupo por ti !

Pero Candy no quería esa clase de interés. Quizás otra cosa...

‑Y estás sugiriendo que no soy competente. Tienes que aceptar que yo soy la embarazada, aunque si quieres, te mantendré informado.

‑No he puesto eso en duda ‑ se sentía molesto por el rechazo de ella.

Pero Candy estaba más que harta de la interferencia de los Andley en su vida. Había cometido un enorme error al aceptar el trato. Debieron ser las hormonas de¡ embarazo las que provocaron su falta de lucidez. Y no pensaba terminar de destrozar su vida, permitiendo que aquel hombre la hiriera de algún modo.

‑¡Estás a punto! No soy una vaca, Albert, sino una mujer con el juicio sano que ha decidido tener un hijo. Tú eres meramente incidental en esta historia. Procura tenerlo en cuenta. Sin el error del laboratorio, jamás hubieras sabido nada de este embarazo. Y yo hubiera sobrevivido muy bien sin todos vosotros.

Por algún motivo, ese último comentario le sacó de quicio.

‑Ya sé que no eres una vaca ... tengo ojos y no te ves como una ... ¡No te molestó mi interferencia anoche!-replicó Albert

Candy suavizó su gesto y le sonrió, haciendo que su enfado se evaporara.

‑No, tienes razón ...estoy muy agradecida. No todo el mundo es capaz de sostenerte la frente mientras estás vomitando en el baño. Pero no puedes ser el jefe de este trabajo, Albert, como no puede serlo tu abuelo.

Albert no estaba acostumbrado a ser manejado de aquella manera y la miró con desconcierto. Habitualmente, cuando se enfadaba con su abuelo, tenía que hacer estallar su rabia, tuviera o no razón. No intentaba controlarse, gritaba y se marchaba a calmarse en otro lugar. Pero ella lo derretía y calmaba al instante.

‑Bien ‑dijo en tono apacible‑. Pero preferiría que dejaras la puerta abierta por la noche. Así, si te pasa algo, podré oírte.

Candy sonrió de nuevo.

‑Gracias, lo haré.

A partir de ese momento, Albert desarrolló una sensibilidad exquisita y se despertaba en el momento en que se abría la puerta del baño. En la tercera ocasión, ya era un experto.

‑¿Sándwich de tomate? ‑preguntó cuando Candy volvió a la cama.

‑¿Te importaría que fuera sopa de tomate esta vez? ‑preguntó Candy‑. ¿Con unas tostadas?

‑¡La sopa en marcha! ‑anunció valerosamente, aunque con temor.

‑Quema las tostadas, Albert.

‑¿Quemarlas?

‑Quiero que los bordes estén negros.

Estaba casi seguro de haber oído que el pan quemado era malo para el corazón, o algo así, pero asintió y obedeció. No pensaba discutir con una embarazada muerta de hambre y sobre todo, tenía otros problemas con los que lidian

Sopa. No lo había hecho en su vida. Ni siquiera segundos de pánico antes de descubrir una jarra de cerámica sobre el aparador, llena de utensilios. Abrió la lata, pero en ese momento, el olor a quemado le asaltó. La cazuela vacía que había puesto al fuego se estaba quemando...

‑¿Está bien? ‑preguntó ansiosamente diez minutos más tarde.

Candy tomaba la sopa con pasión.

‑Uhmmm…Deliciosa.

‑La sopa está quemada y el pan no ‑apuntó Albert con aire culpable‑. Lo hice al revés.

‑Está perfecto ‑dijo generosamente Candy mientras aplastaba los grumos de la sopa con la cuchara.

‑Siento que haya grumos. Leí que había que hacerlo "gradualmente" cuando Ya era tarde.

Candy le sonrió para tranquilizarle.

‑Cariño, no te preocupes. Es húmedo y caliente, como me gusta.

‑Nunca había pensado en lo duro que es cocinar ‑confió Albert.

Para su sorpresa, Candy se echó a reír.

Un par de mañanas más tarde, sintiéndose tan culpable como un espía, Albert llamó a Daniel Snyder desde el laboratorio.

‑Es sobre Candy, Dan ‑dijo.

‑Oh, sí. Enhorabuena, Albert. Finalmente has conseguido una mujer estupenda.

‑¿A qué viene ese tono de sorpresa?

‑Bueno, era evidente que un hombre como tú no haría una elección tan buena ‑comentó Dan que había tratado a Albert en su infancia‑. ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Te preocupa el embarazo? No hay problema.

‑Dan, come tostadas quemadas. Quemadas del todo. Sin mantequilla ‑estalló Albert, como quien confiesa una desviación terrible.

‑Sí, es habitual. Deja que tenga sus antojos, mientras sean de comida.

‑¿De qué si no? –preguntó Albert estúpidamente.

‑A algunas embarazadas les da por el yeso, o por el carbón. Hay muchos mecanismos del embarazo que no entendemos. Es una mujer joven y sana, Albert, no te preocupes.

Pero Albert tenía un montón de dudas y las fue exponiendo, los mareos de las dos de la mañana y otros que Dan le explicó sin darle importancia.

‑Tiene la cocina llena de especies misteriosas y picantes ‑ añadió.

‑Debe cocinar bien ‑asumió el médico‑. Mi mujer también hace currys.

‑Oh, sí ‑Albert olvidó su angustia para hablar con entusiasmo‑. Sí que cocina. Hizo anoche un cordero impresionante, mejor que en cualquier restaurante. Tengo que invitarte un día.

‑Pero qué suerte tienes. Además es buena cocinera.

‑Genial. También italiana.

‑¿En serio? No lo parece ‑se extrañó el médico.

‑No, digo que también cocina lasaña.

‑¿Entonces, por qué lo preocupas por las especies?

‑Es que... ‑Albert seguía dándole vueltas‑ ¿Crees que es sano que tome comida india? ¡Está embarazada!

Hubo una pausa al otro lado.

‑Albert, piensa un poco lo que dices ‑habló pacientemente Daniel‑. ¿Tu crees que las mujeres indias dejan de tomar comida india cuando están embarazadas? ¿Qué crees que toman? ¿Filetes con patatas al horno?

‑Oh ‑fue toda la respuesta de Albert.

‑Si Candy está acostumbrada a esa clase de comida, no hay por qué suponer que le siente mal ahora.

‑Y limpia las paredes. ¿Debería hacer eso? Albert no pensaba dejar el tema tan pronto.

‑Si no hace demasiados esfuerzos, no hay problema.

‑¿Cómo puedo saber si hace demasiados esfuerzos? ‑masculló Albert con cierta vergüenza. Estaba seguro de que su casa estaba en un estado que Candy no podría considerar limpia. Y si se le metía en la cabeza limpiarla, no podría impedírselo.

‑Por Dios, Albert, contrata a una mujer para limpiar. ¿Eres el hombre más rico de la ciudad y tienes a tu mujer limpiando paredes?

‑Tienes razón ‑dijo Albert‑. Lo haré. Ahora mismo.

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

**Un abrazo en la distancia**

**Lizvet**


	9. Chapter 9

**_CAPITULO 8_**

Aquella misma mañana, a las once, cuando Candy salía de la casa, observó una camioneta que entraba por el camino y se detenía junto al garaje.

Una mujer bajó de la camioneta, seguida de dos chicas jóvenes y un hombre también joven, todos con pinta de estudiantes y llevando uniformes blancos. Tanto las camisas como la camioneta llevaban un logo que rezaba: Limpia y da brillo.

‑Hola ‑dijo la mujer que llevaba un cuaderno en la mano‑ Soy Dorothy Mariner. Hemos conseguido un equipo sobre la marcha.

‑Ya veo ‑dijo Candy prudentemente.

‑Parece que estaba usted saliendo. No se preocupe, nos pondremos a trabajar en su ausencia.

Candy frunció los labios y miró unos instantes a la mujer antes de preguntar:

‑¿Qué van a hacer exactamente?

Dorothy consultó su cuaderno.

‑Ventanas, paredes, suelos, estanterías, alfombras, colchas, toda la cocina. Además de la limpieza normal. ¿Me he dejado algo?

‑¿Son limpiadores?

La mujer sonrió, extrañada.

‑Desde 1977. ¿No es eso te que pidió?

‑No.

Dorothy pareció desconcertada, pero sólo un instante.

‑Oh, claro, he hablado con su marido. El señor Andley ‑habló con el tono de quien ha resuelto una situación absurda‑. Pero no me dijo que fuera una sorpresa.

‑Y ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños ‑añadió Candy con sorna.

La mujer captó la irritación de Candy y su entusiasmo se evaporó.

‑¿No quiere que lo hagamos?

De pronto Candy se sintió injusta. No era culpa de la amable mujer que Albert fuera un cretino, y claramente había hecho un esfuerzo para reunir a un equipo de limpiadores en poco tiempo.

‑Oh, adelante ‑dijo ante el alivio de Dorothy Mariner‑. ¿Le doy mi llave?

‑Sólo si vuelve después de las seis. A esa hora paramos. Pero tengo la impresión de que vamos a trabajar un par de días.

‑Luego nos vemos ‑saludó Candy.

Entró en el coche y se dirigió a la ciudad, cada vez más enfadada. De nuevo la interferencia Andley en su vida. El nieto era igual que el abuelo. Había salido de un lío para meterse en otro peor.

Pero lo cierto era que la casa era de Albert y éste tenía derecho a hacer que la limpiaran sin consultarla. No había pretendido ofenderla. El caso es que se sentía como si hubieran invadido su intimidad, pero debía reconocer que no estaba en su territorio. No era más que una huésped temporal, aunque estuviera casada con el propietario. Y era mucho mejor que lo recordara.

Más tranquila, entró en la consulta de su médico.

‑Tu marido se preocupa en balde ‑dijo Phoebe tras la revisión de rutina‑. Todo es perfecto.

‑¿Tú crees? ‑se extrañó Candy‑. Es decir, sé que se preocupa, pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?

‑Dan Snyder y yo hablamos a menudo, ¿sabes? ‑dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

‑¿Albert ha hablado con el doctor Snyder?

‑Creo que le llamó para comentar sus angustias. Es algo muy natural en un padre primerizo. Los hombres tienden a creer que un embarazo es un manual de instrucciones.

Candy tomó aire para no estallar de nuevo.

‑¿Y qué preocupa tanto a Albert?

La mujer se echó a reír.

‑Las tostadas quemadas, por ejemplo. Creo que se quedó tranquilo.

‑Ya ‑replicó Candy secamente‑ ¿Qué más?

Phoebe, que era inglesa, la miró con una sonrisa que significaba «ya sabes cómo son estos americanos»:

‑Entre tus productos de cocina, ha encontrado especias exóticas de dudosa procedencia.

‑¿Cómo? ‑Candy no estaba de humor para bromas. Se sentía absolutamente furiosa, sin saber por qué. Le parecía que para Albert aquello era un juego, al que podía dejar de jugar en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, ella debía mantener la guardia, no permitir que su preocupación la emocionara o engañara...

De hecho, el interés de Albert no era diferente del de su abuelo. Era sólo una forma disfrazada de control.

Phoebe captó el mensaje rápidamente.

‑Vamos ‑dijo en tono pacificador‑. No vale la pena que te enfades. Los hombres son así de pesados, ¿no crees?

‑No creo. Creo que son los hombres Andley. ¿Qué más ha preguntado?

Phoebe apartó los ojos.

‑Nada que yo sepa. Dan no me contó...

‑Claro que preguntó más y claro que Dan te contó ‑la interrumpió Candy‑. Por favor, Phoebe, cuéntamelo.

‑Parece ser que habías limpiado las paredes de la casa ‑dijo la médico hablando rápido‑. Y en eso creo que tiene razón, es mejor que no...

Candy soportó el pequeño sermón de su amiga con los dientes apretados, pero simulando la mayor calma y comprensión...

* * *

Cuando Albert regreso a casa le asaltó el olor de la cera, de la lejía y el jabón, pero ni rastro del olor que estaba buscando. No había cena.

En el pasillo de] piso de arriba se encontró con Candy que salía del baño, envuelta en una toalla azul, oliendo a limpio. Tenía el pelo mojado apartado de la cara, cayendo por sus hombros y éstos, como su pecho, tenían el brillo y el color de la fruta recién madurada.

Albert tragó saliva.

‑Hola.

‑Hola ‑dijo .Candy y Albert observó que sus cálidos ojos verdes tenían el resplandor helado de un lago en invierno‑. Perdona.

Se dio la vuelta y entró en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con sequedad. Dan le había advertido que las mujeres embarazadas tienen a veces cambios de humor, pero le sorprendía que ocurriera tan bruscamente y sin motivo alguno.

Mientras la esperaba abajo, se paseó por la casa observando las diferencias de una limpieza a fondo. Pero había cosas que no cambiaban: la alfombra parecía aun mas vieja y raída y se veían con mayor claridad las goteras, las manchas de las paredes, el papel despegado y roto.

No estaba puesta la mesa en el salón, sino en la cocina. Era extraño, pues Candy disfrutaba convirtiendo la cena en un acontecimiento. En el fuego, un cazo con agua hervía. Y en un plato junto a la cocina había unos trozos de carne picada cruda.

‑¿Estás listo? ‑dijo Candy apareciendo a su lado. Se había puesto vaqueros y una camiseta amplia, el cabello suelto y mojado.

‑Me muero de hambre ‑dijo Albert, encantado de observar cómo iba a convertir Candy un trozo de carne en una delicia.

Candy puso una sartén al fuego, un poco de aceite y echó la carne encima sin contemplaciones. Luego hizo algo que Albert nunca le había visto hacer. Sacó del congelador un paquete de guisantes y los echó al agua hirviendo. Albert seguía preguntándose, con confianza absoluta, cómo se las iba a arreglar la mujer para convertir aquello en un festín.

Luego, Candy fue al armario y saco un paquete de puré de patata instantáneo. Albert creyó ver visiones, pero no, así era. Observó como echaba una cantidad generosa en un segundo cazo con agua hirviendo, como añadía margarina y leche, y luego le daba vueltas retirándolo del fuego.

Aquello parecía peor que lo que Sara cocinaba en casa de su abuelo. Le extrañaba ver a Candy con platos precocinados, ella que lo hacía todo fresco.

‑¿Qué vas a hacer? ‑preguntó al fin, asustado.

‑Ya lo ves, hamburguesas con puré de patata y guisantes ‑respondió Candy sin inmutarse‑ ¿Quieres sentarte?

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Candy había echado el puré y los guisantes en sendas bandejas y los había puesto sobre la mesa. Cuando tomó asiento, Albert permaneció en mitad de la cocina, como un idiota, mirándola con estupor.

‑¿Vienes? ‑repitió Candy.

Había un bote de ketchup en mitad de la mesa, margarina y sal y pimienta. Candy le sirvió una hamburguesa deforme en el plato y Albert se sentó.

Albert había comido mucha comida basura en su vida, pero últimamente su paladar se había desarrollado bastante. Dio un bocado. La carne estaba cocida y el puré sabía a harina. Los guisantes estaban duros, pero aceptables.

Candy comía alegremente, llenando su plato de tomate, como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo.

No era peor que las hamburguesas que tomaban en el laboratorio muchas noches, cuando se quedaban a trabajar hasta tarde. Albert suspiró y dio un bocado.

De pronto, se hizo la luz en su cerebro.

‑La casa estaba llena de gente y supongo que no te dejaron cocinar ‑propuso.

Los ojos helados lo miraron.

‑¿Qué quieres decir? Acabo de cocinar.

‑Ya, pero esto... es decir, bueno ‑carraspeo‑... No es lo habitual.

‑De ahora en adelante, será así ‑le aseguró dulcemente.

Albert se echó a reír y la miró:

‑¿Qué?

Pero Candy estaba seria.

‑Puesto que todas esas especias que utilizo son tan peligrosas y poco americanas ‑dijo con objetividad.

Sintiendo que había una auténtica amenaza en el ambiente, Albert dijo:

‑¿Qué más da? ¿Qué te pasa, Candy?

La mujer dejó su tenedor.

‑¿Cómo te atreves a llamar al médico y contarle mis acciones como si fuera un niño?

Albert la miró.

‑¿Cómo lo sabes?

Pero Candy no respondió, sólo le lanzó una mirada homicida.

‑Estaba preocupado ‑dijo Albert.

«¿Y cuánto va a durar tu preocupación por mí?», hubiera querido preguntar Candy, pero vio aquellos ojos azules oscurecidos ahora por las emociones y se sintió en peligro.

‑¡No tienes derecho a llamar a mi médico y meterte en mi vida! ¡Este embarazo no es asunto tuyo!

Albert se sintió herido. y reaccionó con furia.

‑¡Es también mi hijo! ‑gritó.

Candy se puso en pie. Sería terrible que al final deseara conservar el niño.

‑¡No es tu hijo! Es mío y no tiene nada que ver contigo, con tu abuelo o con la maldita dinastía. ¡Sabía que esto iba a suceder! ¡Tendría que hundir a Cyberfuturo por hacerme esto!

Albert seguía sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir. ¿En qué estaría pensando? De pronto, él mismo no entendía por qué había llamado a Snyder. Alzó las manos e hizo un gesto de rendición.

‑¡Tienes razón! ‑exclamó‑. Toda la razón. No es hijo mío ‑más tranquila, pero no satisfecha, Candy volvió a sentarse‑. Pero vives aquí y no puedo evitar sentir preocupación. No vi nada malo en llamar a Dan porque lo he hecho toda la vida.

‑¡Ya te dije que no quería vigilancia!

‑A lo mejor sí la necesitas, Candy. Habías fregado las paredes de la despensa, ¿o no?

‑¡Si la suciedad no hubiera sido tan profunda, no lo hubiera hecho! ‑exclamó Candy‑. ¿Cómo iba a poner comida ahí? ¡Nos hubiera envenenado a los tres!

‑Podías haberle pedido a alguien de la casa grande que viniera a ayudarte.

‑No quería pedirle nada a tu abuelo.

‑¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Te hubiera buscado a una persona.

‑Por la sencilla razón de que no había visto el estado de la despensa hasta que llegué a casa con toda la compra. Me pareció más simple limpiarla yo.

‑Pero fue un no quieres que te cuide solo dímelo...

‑Albert, por Dios, hay mujeres que hacen trabajos durísimos durante el embarazo.

‑Dan dijo que en el primer hijo es peligroso hacer cosas así.

‑Dan no es ni siquiera ginecólogo. Es un médico de cabecera. No soy Hércules, pero tu despensa tampoco es el establo de Augias.

‑Soy ingeniero, Candy, no filólogo clásico.

‑¡Mis niños de seis años conocen los trabajos de Hércules! ‑replicó Candy. Era un placer pelear por algo menos personal‑. ¡No es exactamente un nivel de doctorado!

‑De todos modos, no hay un río cercano. Tendrías que desviar la piscina ‑masculló Albert, mostrando que sí conocía sus clásicos.

Y de pronto, todo el enfado de Candy desapareció y se puso a reír:

‑En serio, Albert, intenta recordar que todo esto nace de un error de laboratorio y que yo iba a ser una madre sola ‑sería estupendo que ella recordara eso, pensó mientras hablaba.

‑Sí, pero sé que tu pueblo entero se hubiera ocupado de ti ‑dijo Albert con humor‑. ¿No puedes verme como un sustituto y tomar mi preocupación por interés de amigo?

Candy sonrió. Tenía un modo de ser que le hacía irresistible.

‑Muy bien ‑dijo.

‑Y ahora, si no es un insulto para la cocinera... ‑comenzó Albert con timidez.

‑¿Qué?

‑¿Qué te parece que cenemos fuera?

Como no tenían ganas de vestirse, fueron a la pizzeria que había junto a la playa. Había una mesa reservada cerca de la arena, pero el camarero, nada más ver a Albert, lo llamó por su nombre y retiró discretamente el cartel de reserva.

‑¿Conoces a todo el mundo en esta ciudad? comentó Candy tomando el menú.

‑Fuimos juntos al colegio ‑explicó Albert‑. No te pongas obsesiva.

‑¿Colegio? Creí que tu abuelo lo mandaría a colegios privados en Inglaterra o Suiza.

‑Así fue durante unos años, pero más tarde le convencimos de que el colegio de Cantabria era mucho más seguro para mi moral y mi salud que esos colegios privados.

Candy lo miró con desconfianza.

‑No lo creo.

Albert sonrió, esperando que se explicara.

‑¿Crees que he vivido dos semanas con ese hombre sin saber que nadie lo convence nunca de nada? Cuéntame cómo lograste que te dejara estudiar aquí.

Albert asintió.

‑Me escapé del colegio privado con quince años, recorrí media región en autostop y le dije al Dos que o me dejaba volver a mi colegio, o me escapaba para siempre. No se puede obligar a alguien a ir al colegio cuando cumple dieciséis, así que tuvo que aguantarse.

Candy sonrió comprensivamente.

‑Debió sufrir mucho dando su brazo a torcer. Casi me da pena.

‑Oh, no siempre le sale todo bien.

‑¿Pero últimamente sí? ‑inquirió Candy sin maldad.

Albert frunció el ceño.

‑¿Qué quieres decir?

‑Bueno, si enfrentarte con él te salió bien con quince años, ¿cómo es posible que ya no lo hagas?

Albert estaba irritado por la pregunta, aunque la respuesta era penosamente obvia:

‑Porque tiene el control de mi dinero.

Candy negó con la cabeza, muy dulcemente.

‑Ya, pero también entonces tenía poder sobre ti. Quiero decir, con quince años. Y conseguiste burlarle, ¿no es así?

Albert la miraba seriamente:

‑¿Qué intentas decir, Candy?

‑No sé exactamente qué es ‑dijo ella‑. Creo que hay un límite pasado el cual nadie puede obligarte a nada. Con quince años, uno lo sabe. Pero a menudo se olvida luego.

Albert miró el negro océano durante unos segundos, pensando. Giró la cabeza cuando volvió el camarero con el vino que había pedido.

‑Gerry ‑dijo‑, creo que no conoces a mi esposa. Candy, este es un viejo amigo, Gerry Maitland.

‑Hola, Gerry.

‑Candy, me alegro de conocerte. Cuando oí que Albert había caído también, casi se me rompe el corazón, pero veo que me preocupé sin motivo.

Candy sonrió.

‑Gerry es escritor ‑explicó Albert

‑¿De verdad? ‑los ojos de Candy mostraron un interés intenso y Albert sintió una punzada de celos. No solía mirarlo a él así‑. ¿Qué escribes?

‑He estado haciendo un guión ‑sonrió Gerry‑. Pero últimamente trabajo poco. Albert, ¿sabes que Sheila ha dado a luz?

‑¡No lo sabía! ¿Cuándo?

‑ Hace un par de días. Ya está en casa y se encuentra muy bien.

‑¿Un chico?

‑Sí, tienes memoria. Es un chico ‑sonreía con orgullo‑ Sé que a Sheila le encantaría que tú y Candy vinierais un día a tomar una copa ‑se volvió hacia Candy‑. Los tres estábamos en la misma clase en el instituto.

‑Me encantaría ir a ver al bebé ‑exclamó Candy que no podía resistirse a los recién nacidos‑ o... ¿a lo mejor a Sheila le apetece salir? ¿Os parece que os prepare una cena? Últimamente sólo cocino para Albert. Y por favor, traed al niño.

‑Le diré a Sheila que te llame y tu decides ‑dijo Gerry y apuntó sus pedidos.

‑¿No te molesta verdad? ‑Candy se volvió hacia Albert que estaba muy serio.

No he hecho vida social con ellos desde que se casaron hace unos años, pero no pasa nada.

‑Sí pasa algo ‑dijo Candy mirándolo‑. ¿Cuál es el problema? .

‑¿Acaso Sheila y tú fuisteis novios? ‑preguntó Candy.

‑Pues sí, pero no fue nada serio. Todos salíamos con todos.

Candy comprendió que Albert no quería contarle que Sheila había conservado una debilidad hacia él.

‑Pues ahora tiene un hijo ‑dijo con tranquilidad

‑¿Y eso qué? ‑preguntó Albert, divertido.

‑Estoy segura de que su mundo está lleno de ese hijo y de su padre, y de que no time tiempo ni ganas de fantasear con otros.

Había una mirada divertida en los ojos de Albert.

‑¿Y cuando tu mundo se llene así, Candy, quién habrá en él?

El rostro de Candy perdió su amplia sonrisa.

‑Albert...

‑¡Hey, mirad, está Albert!

‑¡Albert! No lo había visto desde el accidente, ¿cómo estás? ‑las voces les interrumpieron mientras dos parejas muy elegantes rodeaban su mesa. Se había terminado la conversación íntima.

Candy le agradeció. No terminaba de entender la pregunta de Albert, pero sí sabía algo: no tenía ganas de pensar en la respuesta.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

_**Un abrazo en la distancia y saludos a :**_

_**Nadia M. de Andrew, Patty A., letitandrew,Josie, Laila, Gina.**_

_**Paolau2,chidamami, Ely alvarez, Negri, Patty Castillo**_

_**Rose Grandchester, Sarah Lisa; MiluxD**_

_**Lizvet**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 9**

-¿QUIERES más café?

Albert asintió y tendió su taza con gesto ausente para que Candy se la llenara. En general, él solía prepararse café instantáneo, pero Candy preparaba auténtico café brasileño de puchero y apreciaba el cambio.

‑Tendríamos que comprar una cafetera –observó Albert, tras ver cómo se las apañaba para filtrar el café con un colador. Era sábado por la mañana y se habían levantado tarde.

‑De hecho... ‑comenzó Candy y vaciló.

Albert la miró.

‑¿Qué?

‑Bueno, ¿te molestaría si compro algunos enseres, sartenes y cosas así? Todo está bastante viejo y sólo tienes una cazuela.

‑¿Por qué iba a molestarme? ¿Tienes la tarjeta de crédito, verdad? No tienes que pedirme permiso para usarla.

Candy se encogió de hombros.

‑No quiero interferir en tu estilo de hombre soltero ‑dijo.

Albert estuvo a punto de decirle que su estilo no dependía de la carencia de sartenes, pero no le pareció justo.

‑Si algo que un ingeniero entiende es que un trabajador necesita tener sus herramientas. Tú cocinas y la cocina es tu territorio. Haz todo lo que quieras.

Candy aprovechó la ventaja para añadir:

‑¿Podría comprar un horno eléctrico? El tuyo ya casi no funciona...

‑Puedes partir la cocina en pedazos, si quieres... puedes hacer lo que quieras cariño.

Candy miró la vieja cocina de techos altos. La pintura estaba desconchada, pero el suelo de cerámica era hermoso y los muebles firmes, aunque algo avejentados.

‑No quiero partirla en pedazos ‑se apresuró a decir tras su breve examen‑. Pero haría falta una mano de pintura. Esto me recuerda las películas de los años cuarenta. ¿Nunca se ha arreglado?

‑El administrador de la finca vivió aquí con su mujer hasta que murió hace diez años. Eran muy tradicionales y nunca quisieron modernizar la casa explicó Albert‑. Cuando me vine, hice construir la piscina, pero no cambié nada más.

La verdad era que nunca se había fijado mucho en el entorno. Siempre estaba en la carretera con su equipo o trabajando en el laboratorio cuando no era temporada de carreras. Para él, la casa era un lugar dónde no veía a su abuelo.

Pero de pronto, Albert miró a su alrededor con aire crítico. Al fin y al cabo, Candy pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa y estaba embarazada. Estaba casi seguro de haber oído algo sobre la importancia de un ambiente agradable para el embarazo y además Candy tenía razón: aquello necesitaba una mano de pintura. Cualquiera que hubiera sido el color original, ahora era grisáceo, a pesar de la limpieza.

‑Es verdad que hay que pintar ‑reconoció‑. Nunca entraba aquí, salvo para hacerme un sándwich.

‑Pero te salen tan biennnn...

‑Haré que venga un decorador. Tú le dices qué quieres y lo hacemos. Si luego no me gusta, siempre podemos tirarlo.

Candy vaciló y luego dijo:

‑¿,Te importaría venir conmigo a elegir el horno? Me sentiría mejor si lo apruebas.

De manera que Albert pasó la tarde recorriendo tiendas de electrodomésticos con Candy, escuchando a vendedores explicar increíbles detalles técnicos.

Descubrió que Candy prefería el gas a la electricidad.

‑¿Podríamos instalar gas, Albert? ‑preguntó Candy mirando obedientemente toda la línea blanca de la tienda.

Lo arreglaron rápidamente y se dirigían a la salida cuando pasaron ante las neveras.

‑No estaría mal una nevera nueva, ¿verdad? preguntó Albert y el vendedor sonrió mientras Candy se detenía a mirar.

‑Una grande estaría muy bien ‑asintió. El de la casa era un modelo muy antiguo y casi no congelaba.

‑¿,Cuándo quieren que se lo llevemos? ‑preguntó el vendedor.

‑De momento, guárdelo. Primero vamos a ver a un decorador.

Candy expulsó el aire.

‑¡Estás decidido a todo!

‑Ya era hora ‑dijo Albert. Si alguien hubiera murmurado a su lado "instinto hogareño" hubiera salido huyendo, pero nadie lo hizo.

Candy siguió eligiendo en la siguiente tienda de utensilios de cocina. Albert estaba asombrado por la cantidad de objetos diversos que Candy consideraba básicos, pero no se le ocurrió quejarse. Contra todo pronóstico, lo estaba pasando muy bien.

‑¿Por qué no compras esto? ‑propuso Albert ante una batidora‑picadora‑. Tiene muchas más posibilidades.

‑Desde luego, es lo último ‑aprobó el vendedor.

‑Pero cuesta el doble ‑protestó Candy.

Albert la miró con incredulidad, pero hablaba en serio.

‑Candy, cariño ‑la regañó dulcemente‑. No te preocupes por ahorrar. Elige lo que te haga falta.

‑¡Albert! ¡Hola! ‑se volvió para ver quién le saludaba. Era Marietta Hunt, la propietaria de la tienda y de toda la cadena. Su amigo Tom había salido con ella unos años antes de su matrimonio.

‑¡Marietta, hola! Hace años que no te veo ‑saludó Albert.

‑Pues voy al club a menudo ‑respondió la mujer‑. He oído que te has casado. ¿Me presentas a tu esposa? ‑se volvió y sonrió a Candy. Puesto que nunca había salido con Albert, y nunca le había interesado el dinero de los demás, no tenía ningún recelo ante la nueva esposa.

‑Soy Candy ‑ Marietta sonrió y las dos mujeres se dieron la mano.

-Candy, te presento a Marietta Hunt –añadió Albert.

No te he visto nunca en el club, Candy –observó Marieta

‑No he estado nunca.

‑Pues si esperas a que te lleve Albert, puedes esperar años. ¿Te parece si te recojo mañana por la mañana? Hay pistas de tenis muy buenas. ¿Sabes jugar?

Candy sintió que se sonrojaba.

‑Sé jugar, pero ahora no juego ‑miró a Albert como buscando ayuda.

‑Oh, qué pena. ¿Has tenido algún accidente?

‑Sí, yo... ‑Candy se interrumpió, al darse cuento de que nunca habían hablado de cómo debían dar la noticia a los amigos de Albert.

‑Candy está esperando un hijo nuestro... está embarazada ‑terminó Albert en su lugar.

‑¿En serio? ¡Qué maravilla! ¡Enhorabuena! exclamó Marietta. Albert hubiera jurado que la mujer se moría por tomar el teléfono y dar la noticia. Sonrió sin querer, y pensó que le divertía la idea, aunque, comprendió a la vez que Marietta interpretaría su sonrisa como orgullo.

‑¿Te llevo mañana a comer, si quieres? ‑sugirió Marietta.

‑Gracias, pero ella irá conmigo‑declaró Albert.

Marietta abrió los ojos juguetonamente.

‑Qué cambio, Dios mío ‑y sin duda deseando correr a contarlo, se despidió amablemente.

Tras esto, Albert siguió comprando objetos curiosos que Candy parecía considerar lujos sin igual.

‑¿Con eso qué se hace? ‑preguntó ante un nuevo modelo.

‑Es para mantener las salsas calientes ‑explicó Candy.

‑¿No quieres uno?

‑No me hace falta. Hago las cosas en el momento.

-Pero estaría bien con invitados.

Candy suspiró y capituló.

‑Me encantaría. Es comodísimo. Cuando vuelva a casa, no voy a saber hacer nada...

Albert no apreció que hablara tan ligeramente de su partida, como si aquel año no fuera a cambiar nada, pero no vio motivo para discutir. Además te había dicho mientras el vendedor estaba en el almacén buscando algo, y nadie les había oído.

‑Puedes llevarte lo que quieras cuando te marches ‑comentó.

Una vez en la calle, Candy se detuvo ante una tienda de ropa de casa.

‑¿Hacen faltas más toallas? ‑preguntó Albert.

‑¿En qué mundo vives, Albert? No tienes toallas. Pero si hablas seriamente de redecorar, quizás deberíamos elegir primero el color de los baños.

Albert le había tornado gusto a aquello y descubrió que no quería marcharse de su lado.

‑No se me dan muy bien estas cosas ‑dijo‑. Pero tú eres la que está en casa. Elige lo que te guste.

Candy apartó la vista. Toda la escena era demasiado seductora. Si no se controlaba, terminarían en una tienda de bebés mirando botitas.

‑Albert, sólo voy a estar unos meses aquí. No tiene sentido que te imponga mi gusto ‑se obligó a decir.

Probablemente Albert estaba demasiado acostumbrado a sus novias, que sistemáticamente insinuaban su capacidad para redecorar su casa, provocando inmediatamente un instinto de protección que le hacía rechazar la oferta. Y de pronto, los papeles habían cambiado y le tocaba a él ser rechazado. No le gustaba nada la sensación y la idea de que su irritación era irracional le ponía aún más nervioso.

‑El caso es que tu gusto debe ser mejor que el mío. No sé nada de colores.

Seguían parados ante la luna de la tienda, mirando como una pareja de recién casados que discuten cómo poner la casa.

‑¿Eres daltónico? ‑preguntó de pronto Candy.

Albert guiñó los ojos:

‑¿Por qué?

‑No lo decían en la hoja de datos que me envió Cyberfuturo. ¿Lo eres?

‑¡No, no soy daltónico! ‑gritó de pronto Albert, profundamente ofendido.

‑Bueno, no hace falta ponerse así.

‑¿Por qué has pensado eso? Maldita sea, deja de tratarme como a un donante de esperma.

‑Sólo me lo preguntaba ‑dijo Candy en tono pacificador.

‑¡Te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes a decorar la casa! Pensé que te haría ilusión ‑no hubiera dejado a Susana acercarse a un kilómetro de su cuarto de baño, y ahora intentaba forzar a Candy‑. Creí que era algo que les gustaba a las mujeres.

Candy recordó cuando Anthony y ella habían comenzado a decorar su casa. Los días llenos de esperanza y de planes para el futuro. Y todo se había detenido tan trágicamente. Sentía aún la aguda nostalgia de esa complicidad. Pero con Albert no debía comenzar nada parecido.

‑¿Y si luego no te gusta? Tú vas a vivir ahí. Si a mí no me gusta, sólo tendré que aguantarlo un año. Pero a ti te esperan varias décadas ‑repitió Candy intentando ser humorística.

‑Habla más bajo ‑Albert pensaba que había renunciado a su vida social para proteger a Candy y le indignaba que ella anunciara a cualquiera que pasara por la acera que su boda era un acuerdo temporal.

‑No estoy gritando, Albert ¿qué te pasa?

Su problema era que llevaba años viendo a mujeres que le consideraban caza mayor y por primera vez se encontraba con una que no paraba de marcar distancias.

Y no le gustaba la sensación.

Resultó todo un aprendizaje llevar a Candy al club. Era tan diferente del resto de las mujeres que esperaban cazar allí un buen partido, que casi parecía de otra especie. Albert estaba tan acostumbrado a aquel ambiente o a las chicas que seguían las cameras, otro estilo, que no hubiera sabido describir la diferencia.

Pero empezaba a verla. Candy no posaba. No se sentaba de una manera deliberadamente atractiva, mostrando lo mejor de su figura. No se proponía ser sofisticada ni sexy. Y no jugueteaba con su cabello.

Tenía una gracia natural, y se pusiera como se pusiera, resultaba grato mirarla. Y no era el único en pensarlo.

Todo el mundo parecía desear ser presentado, por lo que Albert concluyó que la noticia de su repentino enlace era el cotilleo de moda entre la sociedad de Cantabria. Candy estaba rodeada de una docena de personas cuando Tom se presentó en busca de Albert para la partida semanal.

Sintiéndose protector de Candy, Albert se preguntó cómo se las arreglaría sofá entre los leones.

‑Candy ‑le murmuró cuando logró captar su atención‑. Tom está aquí.

‑¡Hola, Tom! ‑exclamó ella con alegría. Le había conocido en su casa, pero aún no había visitado a su familia‑. ¿Cómo estáis todos?

‑Muy bien ‑Tom sonreía abiertamente. Le gustaba mucho Candy, de un modo claro y fundamental que provenía del hecho de que se sentía feliz en su compañía‑. ¿Te importa que me lleve a Albert un rato?

Candy alzó los ojos al cielo.

‑No me pidas permiso ‑exclamó y volviéndose hacia Albert‑. ¿Nos vemos aquí mismo?

‑La partida dura unos tres cuartos de hora ‑explicó Albert‑. Luego iremos a comer ‑la observó, buscando señales de ansiedad o nerviosismo.

‑Pues yo iré a darme un baño ‑dijo Candy con entusiasmo. Si no me ves por aquí, ¿te importa buscarme en la piscina?

Le gustaban las mujeres independientes. Por eso no pudo comprender por qué motivo su desenvoltura le irritó tanto. Pero así fue.

No se concentró en el juego. Tenía calor y no paraba de pensar que estaría mejor nadando en la piscina con ella.

‑Me parece que aún no estás en forma ‑le dijo Tom para excusarle y él no lo negó. Se duchó rápidamente al terminar y se puso el bañador.

Candy estaba en el trampolín, preparándose para saltar al agua. Su bikini de colores tropicales tenía un volante a la altura de la cadera, marcando sus curvas de un modo que ninguna de las bellezas esbeltas de Cantabria hubiera permitido. Su piel era pálida comparada con el moreno impecable de todas las demás, pero parecía sana y fuerte.

Su cuerpo pequeño y compacto se dobló en el salto para estirarse con gracia en el agua, en una curva perfecta. Había recorrido media piscina antes de emerger. Inmediatamente volvió la cabeza para gritarle algo a alguien.

Albert distinguió entonces a Terrence Grandchester, moreno, musculoso, guapo, en camino hacia su tercer divorcio según el rumor, y a punto de saltar al agua. Segundos después, emergía junto a Candy, con una sonrisa perfecta y llevando algo parecido a una medalla en la mano.

‑¿Cómo lo has logrado? ‑gritó Candy‑. La tiré nada más sumergirme.

‑Ya me he dado cuenta, tramposa ‑la acusó él riendo.

‑Pensé que no la verías.

‑Pero la encontré por el tacto ‑explicó el hombre en tono seductor.

Candy se limitó a reír, pero Albert fue directamente al trampolín y se lanzó con un salto agresivo, recorriendo el agua con precisión de proyectil. Vio los cuerpos nadando sobre él y salió junto a Candy, tomándola por la cintura.

‑Hola ‑dijo.

‑Albert, por Dios, casi me matas del susto.

‑¿Tienes hambre?

‑Albert, ¿cómo te va? ‑saludó Terrence Grandchester.

‑Hola, Terrence ‑Albert no dejó de mirar el rostro risueño de Candy mientras hablaba. No la había soltado la cintura y sintió el impulso irresistible de abrazarla y besarla.

¿Por qué no, si somos recién casados?, se dijo. Y entonces lo hizo.

Su boca era suave, llena y firme, como su cuerpo, y al sentir una oleada de excitación, la soltó bruscamente.

‑Albert, ¿qué haces? ‑susurró Candy con indignación cuando pudo hablar.

‑Un impulso.

‑Pues córtalo.

Estaban solos en el agua. Terrence había captado el mensaje y se había alejado nadando, mientras el resto salía ya de la piscina para dirigirse al comedor.

‑Quería separarte de JTerrence‑dijo con descaro, seguro de que se enfadaría si no encontraba una buena excusa‑. Si no te hubiera besado, todo el mundo hubiera pensado que nuestro matrimonio no iba bien.

‑No hacía falta besarme ‑le acusó Candy.

‑Bueno, eso ha sido lo mejor que se me ocurrió ‑reconoció él.

Candy sentía el calor en su cuerpo y su corazón latía demasiado. Se había sentido perfectamente a gusto en brazos de Albert y su boca ardía, como si todas sus células se hubieran concentrado en sus labios para sentir el beso y ahora estuvieran demasiado ebrias para volver a su sitio. De pronto comprendió con horror lo fácil que sería enamorarse físicamente de Albert, por no hablar de otras adicciones.

No podía permitirse esa clase de complicación. Sería demasiado peligroso. Candy decidió mostrarse firme si se le ocurría ser puramente egoísta de nuevo.

* * *

**Un abrazo en la distancia**

**Lizvet**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 10**_

AL final, Candy no pudo resistirse a las dos tentaciones gemelas de un presupuesto ilimitado y una hermosa casa antigua. Se dejó seducir por la excitación de planear y anticipar los cambios.

Albert nunca había pensado que el hecho de sentarse a mirar papeles pintados y muestras de tejidos podía ser tan entretenido a incluso apasionante. Estaría siempre agradecido a su instinto por no haber permitido que algo así le sucediera con Susana, pues, según iba comprobando, el proceso mismo era peligroso. En todos aquellos actos había algo que prometía lazos y fidelidad. Y él siempre había sabido que intensificar los lazos con Susana sería un terrible error.

Vivir con Candy le parecía extremadamente fácil, salvo por el hecho de que ella seguía marcando las distancias. Como el día en que mientras discutían el estilo del tercer dormitorio, Albert dijo:

‑¿Sabes algo? Deberíamos pensar en el cuarto del bebé si no queremos que mi abuelo lo disponga todo para tenerlo en su casa.

Aquel comentario hizo que Candy volviera bruscamente a la realidad. Jugar a marido y mujer con Albert era peligroso en más de un sentido. Crear una habitación para su hijo la llevaría a una situación a la que no deseaba enfrentarse.

‑No necesitamos un cuarto de niños ‑dijo en tono neutro‑. El bebé y yo sólo estaremos unos meses tras el nacimiento y puede dormir en mi habitación.

Albert notó que estaba rígida, pero no alcanzaba a entender su reserva.

‑Si no queremos que el viejo adivine que pensamos sabotear su plan educativo, debemos actuar con normalidad ‑dijo‑ Y las parejas normales ponen cuarto para sus hijos.

‑De todos modos no me gusta dejar al bebé solo nada más nacer ‑protestó Candy‑. Un bebé nunca ha estado solo, y de pronto se encuentra en un espacio gigantesco...

‑Podemos hacer una puerta de comunicación con tu cuarto ‑siguió Albert.

Candy suspiró pensando en la pequeña habitación en Buck Falls que había pensado decorar para su hijo. Miró a Albert.

‑Lo haremos si me prometes que no empezarás a imaginar que ese niño va a crecer ahí ‑por supuesto, la advertencia iba dirigida a sí misma.

‑¡Maldita sea, mujer! ‑estalló Albert al entender las razones de su resistencia‑ ¿Vas a dejar de ser paranoica? ¡Te di mi palabra!

Y Candy no pudo resistir la tentación de preparar un cuarto especial para el bebé, incluso sabiendo que aquello alimentaba una esperanza que ni siquiera se atrevía a nombrar.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, Albert tenía que marcharse a Japón para el Grand Prix. Los doctores le habían dicho que era demasiado pronto, que sus músculos no estaban lo bastante fuertes, pero Albert estaba acostumbrado a oír cosas semejantes a ignorarlas, de modo que todo el mundo se sentía feliz.

Menos Candy. Le despidió con una sonrisa animosa y le deseó suerte, pero su corazón se ensombreció con un sentimiento de pavor que no había conocido antes. La pulsación oscura que sentía era nueva y su imaginación le decía que era un presentimiento de muerte.

Hubiera deseado rogarle que no fuera, y hubiera querido hablarle de aquel horrible sentimiento de pérdida. Pero no tenía ningún derecho sobre él y no podía invocar a su hijo, no ante un hombre que amaba su libertad por encima de todo. Así que no dijo nada.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de pedirle que la llamara, de modo que paso una noche espantosa, viendo todos los canales de televisión y esperando la peor de todas la noticias.

El avión llegó bien, pero el temor no desapareció y Candy no pudo evitar empezar a rezar, sabiendo que el peligro estaba en la carrera.

Sabía que si lo peor pasaba, no podría soportar saberlo por otra persona, de manera que se instaló ante el televisor a mirar la carrera.

No se le ocurrió buscar compañía, demasiado obsesionada con sus propios miedos. Pero cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta y abrió a una sonriente Marietta Hunt que se limitó a decir: «No puedes ver esta carrera Sola», casi se desmaya de alivio y gratitud.

‑He traído bebidas y golosinas ‑anunció la mujer con espíritu práctico‑ Siéntate a mirar y yo lo preparo.

Albert no estaba corriendo una carrera de ganador, eso estuvo claro desde el primer momento. Podía verse que el coche iba tentando las posibilidades, colocándose sin prisa, y lentamente, Candy empezó a relajarse. Tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que Albert no era un loco y no forzaría las cosas, sabiendo que no estaba en forma.

Ocurrió en la vuelta diecisiete, como un rayo en un cielo sin tormenta. Hubo un sonido seco y de pronto el coche que estaba compitiendo con Albert en las últimas curvas, perdió el control.

‑¡Vathek ha pinchado! ‑exclamó el comentarista.

‑¡No! ‑gritó Marietta porque Vathek estaba atravesado en la pista y el coche que iba detrás era el de Albert.

Candy no gritó. Todo su ser estaba concentrado en la pista como si la salvación de Albert dependiera de que ella no apartara la vista.

El coche de Vassily Vathek golpeó la valla y fue hacia atrás. Y como si hubiera previsto exactamente la loca trayectoria del coche, Albert giró un poco y pasó entre el coche y la valla sin rozarlos.

Las dos mujeres se abrazaron y rompieron a llorar.

Albert terminó en uno de los últimos puestos y supo que ciertamente había vuelto demasiado pronto a la carrera. El dolor afectaba a su concentración y cuando no se concentraba, pensaba en Candy. Aquello nunca le había sucedido antes. Decidió analizar con seriedad qué le estaba pasando.

Albert había acertado respecto a su abuelo. El Dos no se había retirado del juego, sólo estaba esperando su oportunidad. La mañana en que llegaron los decoradores y los obreros, apareció el ama de llaves del Dos con una invitación para comer.

Candy lo agradeció y declinó la invitación, de manera que al rato apareció William en persona en el umbral de su cocina.

‑ ¡No puedes dormir aquí rodeada de productos tóxicos! ‑dijo con enfado sin ni siquiera saludar‑. Puede sentarle mal al niño. Ya hemos preparado tu cuarto. Tienes que quedarte en la casa hasta que terminen las obras.

Candy miró al hombre durante unos instantes antes de decir:

‑Sabes, me asombra que un hombre con tanto éxito en los negocios conozca tan poco la naturaleza humana. ¿Así es cómo to has comportado con Albert toda su vida? No me extraña que te haya salido tan mal.

‑¿Cómo dices? ‑el Dos sintió que su ira moría bajo la mirada firme de Candy.

‑Entras aquí y te pones a darme órdenes sobre mi vida... ¿Cómo crees que vas a convencerme con esa actitud?

‑No tiene nada qué ver.

En realidad el anciano no sabía qué decir. Candy que seguía afectada por la carrera, aprovechó su silencio para descargar su corazón.

‑Nadie con un mínimo de inteligencia intentaría conseguir las cosas con esa actitud insensible, pero veo que crees que to conviene y ahora lo pruebas conmigo. Pero deberías conocerme y saber que no funcionará, como no funcionó con Albert. Así que deberías empezar a preguntarte por qué actúas de forma tan estúpida. Es decir, William, ¿,quieres proteger a mi bebé de peligros o sólo quieres una pelea?

Sin dejar de mirarla, William tomó asiento.

‑Quiero proteger a tu hijo ‑respondió, pero todo autoritarismo había desaparecido de su voz.

‑Muy bien ‑aprobó Candy, con el tono que utilizaba con sus niños de la escuela‑. ¿Y qué crees que deseo yo? ¿Deseo que mi bebé sea sano, o crees que estoy empeñada en causarle alguna lesión cerebral?

Es una pregunta idiota! ‑se enfadó el hombre

‑Es ridículo pensar que yo haría daño a mi bebé, pero no es ridículo preguntártelo, porque es to que muestra tu actitud. Y por supuesto, me enfado y me resisto. Como Albert, odio que me digan lo que debo hacer, y si se tratara de algo menos importante que la salud de mi hijo, sentiría, como Albert, que quiero hacer to opuesto de to que me pides.

William Andley Andrew II nunca pedía disculpas.

‑No es to que pretendía ‑dijo con algo parecido a timidez.

‑Podrías preguntarme, la próxima vez, cuáles son mis planes, en lugar de asumir que soy una loca. Y deberías recordar que soy una adulta, que voto y tengo derechos civiles. Y ahora, gracias por tu preocupación, pero es innecesaria. Tengo cosas qué hacer, William, me disculparás.

Él se levantó con abatimiento.

‑¡.Cuáles son tus planes?

Candy lo miró.

‑ Si no lo molesta que no lo pregunte ‑ añadió William como temiendo un zape.

‑He reservado una habitación de hotel mientras dure la obra ‑dijo Candy.

‑ Si prefieres quedarte en mi casa, me lo haces saber.

‑Gracias, igual es mejor. ¿Te importa que te avise más tarde?

Dormía en su antigua habitación, en la casa grande, cuando la despertó por vez primera una patada del bebé. Fue un leve movimiento en su abdomen, pero de pronto el mundo le pareció un lugar diferente.

Se puso una mano sobre la tripa y deseó ardientemente poder contarle a alguien la mágica sensación. Si Albert hubiera estado en casa, hubiera ido a despertarlo, para compartir el increíble momento con él, y el profundo deseo de hacerlo le mostró que sus sentimientos estaban escapando a su control.

Tendría que tener mucho más cuidado. No podía permitirse más emociones de esa clase o terminaría con el corazón roto.

El médico ordenó a Albert que dejara el equipo y volviera a casa, y lo curioso es que no le importó. Le interesaban mucho más los progresos en el laboratorio que las cameras. En realidad, ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo en Japón.

‑Hola ‑dijo dulcemente al entrar en la cocina y ver a Candy que escribía unas cuentas sobre la mesa de madera que habían comprado _juntos.

‑¡Albert! ‑le esperaba más tarde y saltó con tanta emoción que tiró la silla‑. ¡Has vuelto a casa!

Le sorprendió sentir el alivio que le producía ver a Candy de nuevo. Le habían gustado muchas mujeres, pero nunca había tenido la sensación de mirar a una mujer y agradecer su existencia.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta la estaba abrazando con fuerza. Y casi sin sentir, Albert inclinó la cabeza e hizo lo que llevaba semanas deseando.

Candy sintió que casi se desmayaba ante la fuerza de la sensación que la embargó al notar su boca. Se colgó de su cuello hasta que sus cuerpos se pegaron y separó los labios para responder a su beso.

-Oh , Candy , te extrañé!

Albert se dejó llevar. El hombre que siempre se había enorgullecido de su frialdad perdió todo sentido común. La abrazó con fuerza y tomó su boca como un hambriento. La dulzura del beso era algo de lo que nunca podría cansarse; no sabía más. Así que siguió besándola y mordiéndole los labios como si quisiera extraer todo su jugo.

Seguía teniendo cierta capacidad mental, puesto que podía andar. Le pareció que la llevaba escaleras arriba, sin dejar de besarla. Encontró un picaporte bajo su mano y le sorprendió ser capaz de abrir la puerta.

Candy sintió algo duro y muelle en su espalda y supo que estaba en la cama, pero era el peso de Albert lo que concentraba toda su mente. Su cuerpo era tan delicioso que no le bastaba con la gravedad y lo abrazó más, sintiéndose envuelta en sus brazos, en su deseo, y sin querer nada más en el mundo.

Albert tomó su rostro y siguió besándola hasta que los dos estuvieron borrachos de deseo.

‑Candy ‑susurró con tono urgente‑. Candy.

Había una súplica en su voz, él que nunca había rogado nada a nadie. No lo pensó, pero sabía que no sólo quería sexo, sino algo más, como si le estuviera pidiendo que le entregara el alma. Algo que nunca había necesitado de nadie más.

Candy llevaba un vestido suelto con botones delante y cuando los abrió, sus hermosos pechos llenos se revelaron a él, dejándole sin aliento. Se inclinó para besarlos mientras Candy le acariciaba la cabeza y la nuca.

Al mismo tiempo le sacó la camisa para sentir el calor de su espalda y en seguida sintió la presión de su piel desnuda contra sus pechos. Gimió de alegría ante la sensación.

Cuando entró en ella los dos gritaron a un tiempo, con la sorpresa del aventurero que descubre una tierra ignota. Albert la penetró con lentitud, observando como su rostro se contorsionaba de placer.

‑Oh, Albert, qué maravilla ‑susurró Candy, gimiendo a la vez.

‑Candy, eres tan hermosa ‑dijo Albert, deseando decir otra cosa. Apretó sus caderas con las manos, sus muslos, como si temiera que se le escapara y Candy empezó a temblar.

‑Abrázame ‑gritó la mujer y el placer sacudió su cuerpo, la hizo gritar cerrando los ojos.

Cuando sintió sus convulsiones, Albert no pudo contenerse más. Los lentos embistes le llevaron a un ritmo más rápido y gritó su nombre, dejándose caer sobre ella en el climax del placer. Los dos gritaron el nombre del otro y obtuvieron como respuesta la perfecta calma del abrazo.

Candy había hecho algo irrevocable, había visitado un lugar al que jamás debió acceder. El lugar en el que tenía escondido su amor por Albert.

Terrible, terrible error.

Más tarde nadaron en la piscina y después cenaron juntos. No hablaron de lo sucedido entre ellos. Candy sabía que Albert no iba a pronunciar las palabras que deseaba escuchar y que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidar lo sucedido y pretender que no había pasado.

‑¡Acabo de darme cuenta de que no has visto la casa! ‑exclamó con alegría fingida cuando terminaron de cenar, mientras Albert la miraba y sonreía de un modo que iba a obligarla a llorar si no paraba.

‑No me he fijado mucho ‑asintió Albert con una sonrisa traviesa.

‑¡Pues vamos ahora! ‑le ordenó Candy dándose la vuelta para ocultar su sonrojo‑ Ya está acabado y es precioso.

Pasearon juntos por la casa, sintiéndose cómplices, y Albert no se sorprendió de su alegría. Ya nada le sorprendía en relación con sus sentimientos hacia Candy.

Era una casa nacida de los sueños de la joven. La cocina pintada de azul claro, con los muebles de madera pálida y el suelo color tierra. Los estantes repletos de jarros y botes, de cristal y cerámica, repletos de especias de colores, las plantas secas, la enorme mesa y las sillas de madera y la enorme nevera nueva.

‑Es un lugar de trabajo perfecto ‑aprobó Albert.

‑Sí ‑asintió Candy con una sonrisa‑ La mejor que he soñado nunca. Gracias, Albert ‑era una cocina para cocinar, comer, vivir, convertirla en el centro de la casa.

El salón, con el suelo de madera encerado, las paredes pintadas de amarillo pálido y los sofás retapizados de colores vivos parecía ahora lleno de luz, cuando antes era sombrío. Se abría a la terraza antes abandonada y ahora llena de plantas, con una mesa de cristal y cómodas butacas de rayas blancas y azules.

Es perfecto para recibir amigos, ¿no crees? parloteó Candy, dejándose llevar por la excitación‑. Es exactamente como lo imaginamos.

No se dio cuenta de que se apoyaba con confianza en el brazo de Albert, pero éste no dejó de observarlo. La miró mientras hablaba. Tenía el pelo suelto, recién lavado, y le dieron ganas de tocarlo. Pero en ese momento, Candy se inclinó a guitar una hoja seca de una planta.

Sólo quedaba por amueblar el cuarto del niño. Estaba pintado de un suave verde, con una cenefa con dibujos infantiles, pero los muebles eran aún los antiguos del cuarto de invitados. Albert a veces trabajaba hasta tarde en la casa con alguno de sus ingenieros, de manera que habían decidido dejar la habitación como estaba, por si alguien se quedaba a dormir. Al entrar en el dormitorio principal, la confusión de la cama les trajo las sensaciones que acababan de compartir y Albert la miró sonriendo, pero Candy apartó la mirada.

‑¡No sé dónde vamos a poner a los invitados cuando llegue el bebé! ‑habló con no dijo nada, pero la respuesta era tan obvia que Candy sintió que le golpeaba en el rostro‑. Bueno, no será por mucho tiempo ‑dijo, pero su voz sonó extrañamente falsa.

* * *

Había un ambiente de excitación en el laboratorio. Como a menudo ocurre cuando un grupo de personas ha trabajado durante mucho tiempo en un proyecto, el éxito se presentó de golpe. En su primera mañana de trabajo tras el viaje, Albert entró en el laboratorio y se encontró con un grupo de gente feliz.

‑¡Nos alegra que no mordieras el Polvo en Japón, hombre! ‑le saludó Trevor cuando lo vio.

Albert no solía tener un comité de bienvenida cuando volvía de una carrera, así que los miró con suspicacia. La mayor parte de los chicos parecían venir de tres noches de juerga. No estaban afeitados, tenían ojeras y parecían haber sobrevivido a base de café y chocolatinas. Su aspecto era desastroso y no olían muy bien.

‑¿Qué os pasa? ‑comentó‑. ¿Os han raptado mientras estaba fuera, o es que la higiene os reblandece el cerebro?

Sabía de qué se trataba, por supuesto, y todos sabían que lo sabía.

‑Es mejor de lo que crees ‑rió Barry.

‑Bueno, siempre podéis hacer de extras en una película de muertos vivientes si cerramos el proyecto.

Trev, sonriendo, se acarició la barbilla.

‑Ya, pero probablemente ya no quieras echarnos, Albert.

De pronto todos empezaron a reír y a palmear la espalda de Albert con entusiasmo.

‑Lo tenemos, Albert ‑gritaron todos a la vez y le arrastraron a ver el resultado.

No era en absoluto el primer descubrimiento del equipo, lo que te hacía tan especial era que quizás fuera el último. Por fin sabían exactamente adónde iban. El resto era sólo trabajo.

* * *

Un seductor y peligroso tema de conversación que Candy no podía eludir era el bebé. Mientras más sentía su presencia, más se entregaba al placer de planear y soñar en torno a él. Y Albert siempre estaba dispuesto a compartir sus sueños.

‑Si sale a los Andley no tenemos la menor esperanza de que tenga una carrera tranquila, que sea contable o algo así ‑comentó Albert‑. Más bien será un pirata.

‑De ningún modo un hijo mío hará nada inmoral ‑replicó Candy con un brillo de lucha en los ojos.

Albert rió. Le encantaba enfadarla para ver cómo brillaban sus ojos por la emoción.

‑¿Y cómo vas a impedirlo?

Candy lo miró con asombro:

‑Voy a enseñarle la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, eso es todo. Yo misma. No voy a dejar su educación a la televisión.

‑¿Y qué es el bien y el mal? ‑la provocó Albert.

‑¿Necesitas que te lo explique? ‑ironizó Candy.

Albert sonrió ante su ironía. Le hubiera gustado que cayera en su trampa y le diera una conferencia.

‑Pero no todo el mundo que conoce la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, elige el bien, ¿verdad? ‑siguió preguntando.

‑Si les enseñas de verdad, y nada terrible les sucede en la vida, claro que eligen el bien.

‑¿Eso aprenden tus niños de, seis años?

‑Naturalmente. Muchos crecen con la televisión como única compañía. Si yo no les enseño, ¿quién lo hará?

‑Dime lo que les enseñas ‑pidió Albert suavemente, y de pronto iniciaron una conversación sobre el bien, la belleza y el amor

Aquellas conversaciones con Candy tenían un curioso efecto en Albert. Lo cierto era que nadie le había hablado así desde la adolescencia. Albert tenía fama de ser un rebelde, un egoísta y un vividor sin intereses filosóficos. Todas las mujeres que conocía eran devotas del «vive y deja vivir» o pretendían serlo, y jamás se hubieran comprometido con algo tan poco frívolo como el bien y el mal. La moral no era un tema chic en el club de Cantabria.

Le encantaba que a Candy le diera igual la opinión del mundo cuando trataban temas serios. Un día en el club, mientras todos escuchaban un recital de Terrence Grandchester sobre sus últimas conquistas, Candy echó un jarro de agua fría sobre la concurrencia preguntando:

‑Pero, Terry, ¿no has pensado que lo que has hecho está mal?

Terry se recuperó en seguida de la sorpresa:

‑¿,Mal desde qué punto de vista? ‑preguntó con sonrisa sardónica.

‑Desde el punto de vista de lo que está bien o mal. Si has herido sus sentimientos, está mal. Estoy segura de que confió en ti.

Y de este modo, con la claridad de una verdad sin prejuicios, todo el mundo entendió de pronto que la motivación central en la vida de Terry era el odio a las mujeres.

Y por ello, Candy no era universalmente querida en la sociedad de Cantabria.

Sin embargo ,Sí era querida por la gente que Albert más apreciaba. Veían a Gerry y a Sheila a menudo desde la noche en que habían ido a cenar con su bebé. Y los miembros de¡ equipo de Albert siempre estaban buscando excusas para ir a trabajar a la casa, y no era sólo por su maestría como cocinera. Les gustaba estar con Candy.

Tom y Gemma y su hija Ellie eran también visitantes asiduos, estuviera Albert o no.

Candy se había hecho muy amiga de Marietta Hunt desde la noche de la carrera. Solía llevarse bien con la gente que trabajaba para vivir, tuvieran o no necesidad de ello. Eran las personas falsas y los cínicos los que se sentían incómodos en su presencia.

Albert volvió a casa agotado pero exultante de una prueba de su coche, que aunque con fallos, había sido concluyente. Su único pensamiento había sido contárselo a Candy cuanto antes. Al entrar encontró a Gerry Maitland junto a la piscina, inmerso en una profunda conversación con Candy que parecía fascinada por sus palabras. No notaron la presencia de Albert que no pudo evitar escuchar aunque no pretendía sorprenderlos.

‑La noche cae sobre el lago. Media luna. El fuego del campamento está bajo. Las dos hermanas están sentadas en las rocas, y sus siluetas destacan contra el agua plateada. Murmuran. Lena está apoyada contra un tronco, escuchando sin hacer mucho caso. De pronto una frase se distingue entre el murmullo...

Con irritación, Albert comprendió que le estaba contando su último guión. «Tranquilo, Albertl», se dijo. Pero maldita la gracia que le hacía que tuviera que susurrarle sus creaciones a su mujer. En ese momento se dieron cuenta de su presencia y los dos lo miraron.

‑¡Albert! ‑exclamó Gerry poniéndose en pie.

‑¡Hola! ¿Vienes a comer? ‑Candy le recibió con una sonrisa amplia, pero distraída, como si siguiera concentrada en el argumento de Gerry.

Albert se dejó caer en una tumbona.

‑No lo interrumpas, Gerry.

Pero Gerry movió la cabeza.

‑Aún no está del todo lista para el público.

A Albert tampoco le gustó que él fuera definido como "público" mientras que Candy, al parecer, entraba en los secretos de la creación.

‑Me parece genial de momento, Gerry ‑dijo Candy con entusiasmo‑. Vamos a comer y me cuentas el resto cuando Albert se marche al laboratorio.

Puesto que Albert nunca había estado celoso en toda su vida, no supo cuál era el sentimiento que le hizo desear tirar a Gerry a la piscina, vestido y todo.

Sólo supo que era algo que no le gustaba en absoluto.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

**Un abrazo en la distancia , y saludos **

**Patty A. , PAtty Castillo, MiluxD, Sarah Lisa,Zafiro Azul Cielo**

**Rose Grandchester,Rubi, Melisa Andrew, Lady **

**Que hayan tenido un hermoso fin de semana.**

**Lizvet**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 11**

PENSANDOLO más tarde, se alegró de que Gerry estuviera presente. Existían ciertas dificultades para contarle a Candy su éxito en el laboratorio, dificultades a las que quizás no había dado la suficiente importancia en el entusiasmo del descubrimiento. Por ejemplo, antes que nada tenía que admitir que había mentido, a ella y a los demás, sobre el verdadero trabajo que estaban haciendo.

Claro que Candy entendería la importancia del secreto, pero lo difícil era cómo contarle la noticia,

En segundo lugar, la había prometido que podría marcharse a su casa en cuanto la investigación llegara a cierto punto, y Candy querría saber si había llegado a ese punto y sería imposible mentirle. Entonces querría marcharse, pero él no podía dejarla marchar, cuando iban a comenzar las clases para el parto y cuando su casa de Buck Falis estaba alquilada para el año.

Y en tercer lugar, Candy estaba distante últimamente y parecía intimidada por cualquier conversación que no fuera sobre el tiempo.

‑¿Has tenido un buen día? ‑preguntó Candy como hacía cada día. Era una pregunta ritual, una pregunta de esposa que no desea una respuesta real.

‑Muy bueno ‑dijo Albert‑. Un día increíble. Trev y yo...

‑Qué bien. ¿,Qué quieres beber? Hoy he traído cerveza checa de la tienda de Monique, ¿te apetece probarla?

Iba a volverle loco. Cuánto más se acercaba a ella, más se cerraba Candy ante él.

Recordaba momentos en que había sido al revés. Cuando las mujeres con las que salía le acusaban de evitar la intimidad. No había entendido entonces a qué se referían. Ahora lo entendía perfectamente.

Evitar la intimidad era, por ejemplo, cuando en mitad de una película, pasaba el brazo por los hombros de Candy y ésta se ponía rígida, de manera que Albert retiraba el brazo. Evitar la intimidad era también cuando en el club bailaban juntos, en unos momentos que Albert creía de placer compartido. Hasta que Candy se separaba un poco y le decía:

‑Albert.

‑¿Mmm? ‑era la soñadora respuesta. Ya empezaba a notarse la barriga de Candy y la sentía contra su abdomen.

‑¿Intentas convencer a alguien de que esto es un matrimonio?

O bien empezaba a acariciarle el cabello, sentados ambos junto a la piscina, y Candy, con dulzura pero con firmeza, apartaba la cabeza y cambiaba de tema.

Había cientos de maneras de "evitar la intimidad". Todas las formas le irritaban y confundían, además de desconcertarlo. Albert no sabía qué quería realmente.

Pero sabía que necesitaba descubrirlo antes de forzar una respuesta de Candy. Intuía que no sería justo derribar su autosuficiencia y descubrir después que no era eso lo que deseaba. Pero, ¿cómo iba a descubrir nada si la mujer lo mantenía siempre a distancia?

Tenía el deseo de protegerla de cualquier peligro, él incluido. Nunca antes se había sentido tan interesado y preocupado por una relación, nunca había analizado sus sentimientos de aquel modo obsesivo.

Por otra parte, tenía miedo de descubrir lo que sentía y que Candy lo rechazara entonces. Era la primera vez en su vida que temía el rechazo de una persona. No habían hablado nunca de lo sucedido cuando habían hecho el amor. Había llegado a pensar que Candy pretendía mostrar que no había pasado nada. Él había creído en un primer momento que ella había disfrutado tanto como él, pero era consciente de que podía equivocarse. Candy tenía al final los Ojos llenos de lágrimas y él lo interpretó como fruto de la emoción de su encuentro. Pero luego empezó a pensar que quizás lloraba porque sentía que estaba traicionando a Anthony. O que simplemente no le había gustado.

Todo el asunto le estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

Candy lo estaba pasando mal. Empezaba a entender muchas cosas, cuando ya era tarde. Había sido un error enorme pensar que jamás volvería a enamorarse tras la muerte de Anthony. Esa convicción la había hecho sentirse inmune al encanto de Albert hasta que ya no pudo evitarlo.

Otro error había sido su idea de que habiendo amado una vez, reconocería el amor en cuanto éste se presentara de nuevo. Pero lo que sentía por Albert era tan diferente a lo que había sentido por Anthony que apenas empezaba a entender lo peligroso que era su sentimiento.

Había conocido y amado a Anthony prácticamente toda su vida. Había sido un amor basado y enraizado en su larga historia juntos, en la vida compartida. Bryan y ella habían crecido juntos, se habían enfrentado juntos a las experiencias nuevas, habían hecho el amor por primera vez juntos y con nadie más, y ese aprendizaje común los había hecho ser parte del otro.

Con Albert era diferente. Era una relación llena de brillo y de excitación, pero también de hondura física, como si sus células estuvieran enamoradas.

Era un sentimiento peligroso, porque su estado de ánimo no era feliz y sereno, sino volátil a impredecible. A veces, mirando a Albert comer a la hora de la cena, sentía que su sangre enloquecía de deseo sexual, o le bastaba que sus miradas se cruzaran para que una emoción irresistible la embargara. Cuando lo veía inesperadamente, como el día que volvió a casa cuando estaba con Gerry Maitland, tenía que morderse los labios para no saltar en sus brazos.

Sabía que Albert estaba feliz con su trabajo y sospechaba que había tenido un éxito importante. Pero no quería saberlo. Ella no podía alegrarse de la construcción de una máquina que le llevaría de carrera en carrera poniendo en peligro su vida. Y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de alegrarse por él.

Por otra parte, sus éxitos le recordaban que su acuerdo era temporal y que cuánto antes culminara su investigación, antes volvería ella a casa.,

Lo único que pedía era un poco más de tiempo. No tener que perderlo tan rápidamente.

Sabía que era una estupidez retrasar un momento que de cualquier manera le partiría el corazón. Pero se decía que si no permitía más momentos íntimos, si lograba mantener la distancia física y la cabeza fría, quizás lograra sufrir menos en el futuro. Y eso hacía.

Mentiras cómodas y peligrosas.

* * *

Una tarde, mientras estaban sentados en la piscina, mirando una puesta de sol hermosa y charlando del bebé y sus posibilidades futuras, Candy sintió un movimiento en su seno que expresaba una alegría tan profunda que no era posible describirla. Era como si el bebé no estuviera rodeado de líquido amniótico, sino de amor, y se estirara en ese ambiente con total confianza.

Y de forma intuitiva, sintió que el momento era perfecto y que su bebé sentía también el amor de Albert. Pues, de eso estaba segura, Albert estaba cada vez más cerca de su hijo accidental.

La idea la llenó de desasosiego. Si llegaba a amar a ese niño, ¿como iba a separarse de él? ¿Y si no era capaz de renunciar, qué sería de sus vidas?

Candy se sentía insegura y asustada. Se volvió impredecible. Un rato estaba encantadora y riendo por nada, y al momento siguiente reservada y distante. Un paso adelante, dos pasos atrás.

Albert, pensaba que tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que el embarazo la convirtiera en lo más sexy que había visto en su vida. No era de extrañar que hubiera resistido tan bien la tentación de intimidad con mujeres como Susana o Elisa. Las mujeres delgadas no le emocionaban como las curvas seductoras de Candy, aunque nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Siempre había creído que le gustaban los cuerpos largos, finos, impecables y huesudos, carentes de ternura.

Candy era diferente. Por ejemplo, Albert había descubierto que tenía dos tipos de olores naturales. Superficialmente, era como todo el mundo y olía bien, a jabón, a sudor.. Le gustaba aquel olor que sus amigas siempre habían ocultado y reprimido.

Pero además había otro nivel, distinto. No podía nombrarlo, en realidad no podía olerlo, pero sabía que estaba allí. Cuando bailaban, por ejemplo, y respiraba ese olor subliminal, se sentía tan trastornado físicamente que deseaba incorporar a Candy a su cuerpo, apretarla y abrazarla contra él.

Pero no había nada que hacer.

‑¿Han establecido una nueva ley en California en mi ausencia? ‑preguntó una noche con irritación tras un gesto esquivo de Candy.

La mujer lo miró sin entender:

‑¿Cómo dices?

‑No sabía que habían establecido una distancia de medio metro entre marido y mujer.

Candy le dirigió una mirada larga y seria:

‑Pues así es ‑dijo.

Lo que realmente le ponía nervioso era que no le atraía ninguna otra mujer. Incluso con posibilidades a su alcance, Albert tenía el desagradable convencimiento de que sólo le servía Candy para satisfacer sus deseos.

Pero no había nada que hacer.

Al final de septiembre, el equipo de Albert ganó el Grand Prix y volvió a casa dónde les esperaba un recibimiento exuberante que coincidía con la víspera del cumpleaños de Albert. Nadie creía que pudieran ganar en ausencia de Albert, pero Jon Hoight, el segundo conductor del equipo, había acertado a situarse en cabeza cuando los dos favoritos habían chocado y se habían salido de la pista, en un accidente milagrosamente sin víctimas.

Tras la celebración en Cantabria, todos los miembros del equipo, sus esposas y amigos, terminaron en la casa de Albert para una fiesta improvisada que duró toda la noche. Candy se sintió muy interesada por el grupo. Nunca había conocido una mezcla tan intensa de solidaridad de equipo y fuerte individualismo, en hombres que arriesgaban la vida para alcanzar una gloria efímera.

Eran tantos y hablaban con tanta emoción que Candy no logró entender con claridad quién era quién, salvo el triunfador John Hoight, ni qué hacían exactamente en el equipo. Así que nunca supo quienes eran las personas, algo borrachas, a las que Albert invitó a dormir para evitar que volvieran en coche a casa.

Pero un rápido recuento la hizo ver claro otra cosa: con un hombre en cada sofá y una pareja en el dormitorio de invitados, no había ningún lugar dónde pudiera dormir la otra pareja a la que Albert había extendido generosamente la invitación.

‑Albert ‑protestó suavemente‑. Louise y Gilles se quedan en la habitación libre.

‑Ah, ya nos las arreglaremos ‑dijo Albert con entusiasmo‑. La casa es enorme.

Lo que siguió fue inevitable. Albert ofreció su cama a la segunda pareja, dispuesto a compartir el cuarto con su esposa.

Candy se sintió perdida. Sus sentimientos hacia Albert la estaban arrastrando a un punto sin retorno y no necesitaba una noche de intimidad.

‑¿A qué juegas? ‑le dijo con ira cuando por fin se encontraron a solas en la habitación.

‑No te comportes como si te hubiera puesto una trampa ‑dijo Albert con indignación y de pronto todos los sentimientos reprimidos, la confusión emocional, y la inestabilidad que ambos percibían, estallaron en una discusión que no era menos violenta por transcurrir en voz baja‑. He bebido mucho champán y no me di cuenta de cuántos éramos.

‑¿No te diste cuenta? ¿Invitas a siete personas a quedarse y no cuentas las camas?

‑¡Estoy acostumbrado a que me sobren dos cuartos! Gilles y Ben y sus mujeres siempre se quedan a dormir. ¡Viven en Los Ángeles! ¿No pretenderás que los deje marchar?

‑¡No me creo que alguien sea tan idiota aunque haya bebido!

‑¿A qué viene esto? Vas a pasar la noche con tu marido por la ley y el padre de tu hijo. ¡No es para montar un escándalo!

Candy lo miró, en silencio. Le aterraba cuando hablaba así. O más bien le aterraba a medias y a medias la seducía, y la desarmaba y la enternecía y eso aumentaba su horror.

‑¿Qué dices, Albert? ‑preguntó.

‑¡Nada que no sea cierto! ¡Eres mi mujer! Eso significa algo, ¿no es verdad?

‑¿Qué crees que significa? ¿Significa que tienes derecho a sexo mientras dure? Soy tu mujer sólo oficialmente, recuerda. Ése era el trato. ¡Nunca dijimos que podrías meterte en mí habitación cuando tuvieras ganas!

‑¡No te importaba que entrara en tu habitación cuando te sentías enferma!

‑¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que digo?

‑¿Por qué no podemos cambiar las normas de nuestro trato? ‑preguntó Albert, probando un nuevo acercamiento.

‑¿Y hasta qué punto quieres cambiar las normas?

‑¡No veo por qué no Podemos dejar que las cosas sucedan día a día! ‑protestó Albert‑. No me dejas que me acerque a ti.

Con un respingo, Albert se dio cuenta de que era la clase de acusación que él había oído cientos de veces toda su vida.

‑Nunca me has dicho que quieras acercarte ‑le acusó Candy con dureza.

‑¿Pero es que todo ha de ser dicho? ‑suspiró Albert con hastío‑. No me dejas que te toque. ¿Por qué no puedo tocarte?

Candy no bajó la guardia.

‑¿Por qué quieres tocarme?

‑Maldita sea, no tengo todas las respuestas. ¿Cómo voy a saber lo que siento si no permites que nada avance?

De pronto, Candy sintió que su reserva se rompía y que tenía que expresar sus sentimientos:

‑¡Ya he perdido a un hombre al que amaba! dijo con la voz rota‑. No quiero quererte, Albert, y terminar sola y vacía cuando decidas que ya está bien. Tenemos un acuerdo y quiero que lo mantengamos. ¡No voy a cambiar y dar la vuelta a mi corazón como si fuera un guante sólo porque tú te sientes solo, o aburrido, o lo que sea que sientes! ¡No tienes derecho a exigirme nada cuando sólo te interesa el sexo! ¡Estoy embarazada, maldita sea, y eso me hace más vulnerable y no pienso sufrir por tu culpa y si no lo haces, mejor que lo aprendas, porque no pienso tener ni una escena más durante los próximos meses!

‑¿Quién dice que sólo me interesa el sexo? preguntó Albert, asombrado por la catarata de palabras.

‑Pues, ¿qué es lo que te interesa? No pienso adivinarlo y te lo he preguntado ya tres veces.

Albert se quedó mirándola, lleno de confusión y deseo, temor y esperanza, incapaz de poner en palabras lo que sentía.

‑¿Qué quieres tú? ‑preguntó a la defensiva.

‑Quiero estabilidad y un hogar feliz para mí hijo ‑aclaró Candy‑. Es lo básico. Y no está en oferta, ¿verdad?

‑¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Estabilidad? Tengo más que ofrecer que muchos hombres, ¿no crees?

-Candy lo miró con desprecio.

‑¿Qué, por ejemplo?

‑Nunca tendrás que preocuparte por el dinero para el resto de tu vida.

‑No me interesa nada el dinero. Y una mujer necesita algo más en un marido y un niño en su padre. ¡Tengo que pensar en mi hijo, Albert! No quiero aventuras.

En ese momento, recibió una suave patada en respuesta.

‑¡Oh! ‑involuntariamente se llevó la mano a la tripa, aunque no le había dolido. Simplemente se había asustado, como si su agitación emocional hubiera perturbado a su bebé.

Albert palideció profundamente. Tardó un segundo en estar junto a ella.

‑¿Qué pasa? ; dijo con temor‑. ¿Candy, pasa algo? ‑y casi sin saber qué hacía le puso la mano en su tripa.

Candy tomó la mano, la llevó hasta el lugar dónde el bebé se movía y la apretó.

‑¿Quieres sentir lo que piensa el bebé de esta pelea? ‑dijo.

Lo sintió entonces, un movimiento extraño bajo la piel, algo que nunca antes había experimentado.

‑¿Qué es? ‑dijo sin aliento‑. ¿Es él? ¿Se está moviendo?

‑Me está pidiendo que deje de producir hormonas desagradables ‑dijo Candy con una sonrisa dulce.

‑Dios mío, es esto mi... hijo ‑Albert se sentía tan emocionado como no lo había estado nunca.

‑O tu hija ‑le corrigió Candy.

Le sorprendió y asustó un poco que Albert se inclinara entonces y besara el lugar dónde había sentido el movimiento del bebé.

‑Muy bien, bebé, hijo o hija ‑dijo con sentimiento‑. No más peleas, tienes razón. Vamos a descansar.

Y lo hicieron, con menos timidez de la que Candy esperaba. Se cambió y se metió en la cama y cuando Albert salió del baño con los calzoncillos y se acostó junto a ella, le pareció algo natural.

Candy apagó la lámpara y permanecieron tumbados, en silencio durante unos segundos. Después, Albert se acercó y pareció lo más natural dejarse abrazar por él.

‑Me gustaría hacer el amor contigo, Candy dijo‑. Pero tienes razón en todo. Esto no es una aventura frívola. Voy a pensar antes de hacer nada que pueda herirte.

Apretada contra su pecho, Candy se sentía a salvo y le parecía que sus temores eran tontos.

‑Muy bien ‑dijo.

Se durmió al momento entre sus brazos. Cuando Albert estuvo seguro de que dormía, se movió un poco y besó su frente.

No tenía ni idea de qué hora era cuando se despertó, ni hubiera podido decir qué le despertó. Estaba tumbado de lado, pegado a la espalda de Candy, abrazando su cintura.

Bajo su mano, con un mensaje que le estaba dedicado, el bebé se movió. Albert apretó la mano contra la piel de Candy, para estar seguro de la sensación, y el bebé lo hizo de nuevo.

-Hola.- Eso había oído, eso sentía. Estaba seguro de que en la profunda inconsciencia del bebé, en su sueño feliz, era consciente de la presencia de otra conciencia, la de Albert.

En el mundo sólo estaban la noche, y Albert, y esa pequeña criatura que estaba entrando poco a poco en el mundo por la puerta que era el cuerpo de Candy.

De pronto Albert se puso a pensar en su última carrera y en el accidente que evitó y que pudo ser fatal. Había tenido mucha suerte.

Si hubiera muerto allí, aquel niño hubiera nacido póstumamente, como el propio Albert, sin la oportunidad de conocer a su padre. Pero además, el Dos hubiera sido implacable en la persecución de Candy y hubiera buscado por todos los medios la custodia. Candy hubiera luchado con toda su alma, sabía que era una luchadora, pero hubiera perdido esa batalla. En aquella batalla, el dinero hubiera tenido la última palabra.

Y la historia se hubiera repetido, con el Dos envolviendo al niño en la rígida protección que Albert había odiado tanto. Y Candy se hubiera muerto de pena o hubiera aceptado estar junto a su hijo sin disponer su educación como su propia madre que al final había renunciado... convirtiéndose en una sombra sin vida y sin voluntad.

Todo eso hubiera podido pasar. Pensó en la locura de su última carrera, cuando su cuerpo no estaba aún preparado. Cuando un segundo de dolor agudo había roto su concentración. La clase de circunstancias que provocan los accidentes, lo sabía bien.

Albert nunca se había sentido mortal antes. Su educación le había hecho sentir que nada podía sucederle. El peligro era para él un reto, un placer, y nunca se había sentido responsable de su vida, mucho menos de la de otro. Ya no disfrutaba tanto del peligro de la camera como del talento aplicado, de la experiencia de dominar el riesgo.

De pronto entendió, por vez primera, que podía experimentar el mismo placer con un sinfín de cosas. El placer del peligro sólo se encontraba en actividades de riesgo. El placer del conocimiento lo encontraba a diario en el laboratorio.

Candy había tenido razón al decir que Albert no tenía nada que ofrecer a una mujer. Su dinero hubiera bastado a un tipo de mujeres, pero ¿qué podía ofrecer a alguien como Candy, que lo merecía todo?

De pronto veía que ni siquiera era un hombre. No había sido capaz de enfrentarse con su abuelo para defenderla, o para defender a su hijo. La había abandonado frente al poder del Dos.

Ahora entendía que nunca se había enfrentado al poderoso hombre que había determinado su vida, y sin embargo, de haberlo hecho, hubiera ganado.

Si hubiera dicho, déjala en paz y se hubiera arriesgado, el Dos no hubiera seguido con sus amenazas. En realidad, la había abandonado a su suerte.

Candy también tenía razón en eso. No había construido su vida siguiendo sus deseos, sino retando y reaccionando contra los deseos de William.

¿Qué legado dejaría a su hijo si moría en la siguiente carrera? Un experimento sin concluir. La imagen de un padre heredero de la sangre pirata de la familia, que no había contribuido a nada, ni siquiera al cuidado de su propio hijo. Un padre con la reputación de playboy, incapaz del suficiente compromiso como para tener un hijo fruto del amor, y ni siquiera de un apasionado desliz, sino de un error de laboratorio.

Pensó en su nuevo motor. Aquello al menos venía de su alma, había nacido de su imaginación. Allí estaba su futuro. Lo sentía en sus huesos. Si no se equivocaba, y sentía que no, él y su equipo tendrían la parte de gloria de los hombres que contribuyen al progreso. Era un buen legado para un hijo. Era un trabajo de hombre, no de chiquillo.

Bajo su palma, el niño estaba activo, como una criatura de la noche que susurraba y se movía en la oscuridad, buscando su mano de vez en cuando como si él también quisiera sentirla.

Candy se movió en el sueño, apretándose contra él, y de pronto sintió un deseo inmenso hacia los dos, su mujer y su hijo, un deseo que era físico y espiritual a la vez. Quería hacer el amor con Candy, quería abrazar a ese niño que era parte de su cuerpo, queda sentir que ambos compartían algo...

A veces, la oscuridad de la noche aporta una claridad que no existe a la luz del día. Ha¡ veía ahora que tenía dos sendas ante sí, divergentes.

Maldita sea, se dijo, ¿acaso el viejo loco ha tenido siempre razón?

Pero ya no le importaba lo que pensara su abuelo. No iba a dejarse dominar por las opiniones o los deseos del Dos. No iba a obedecer, tampoco iba a rebelarse. Iba a hacer lo correcto siguiendo su entendimiento.

De manera que, en la víspera de su treinta cumpleaños, tumbado en la oscuridad junto a su esposa embarazada, William Albert Andley Andrew IV se convirtió al fin en un hombre.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Un abrazo en la distancia.

Lizvet


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 12**

LA fiesta volvió a empezar al día siguiente y duró todo el día. Los amigos fueron pasando por la casa, comieron, bebieron champán y felicitaron a Albert por su cumpleaños y por su nuevo estilo de vida.

‑Si Marie cocinara así, me casaría con ella mañana ‑dijo alguien mientras Candy ponía otra bandeja de comida en la mesa del jardín.

Hubo una exclamación indignada.

‑¿Y quién ha dicho que Marie se casaría contigo?

‑Tienes razón ‑dijo el hombre con voz lánguida y divertida.

Candy se dio cuenta de que hablaba Aaron, uno de los mecánicos‑. Dime, Candy, ¿cómo es que un tipo como mi amigo Albert consiguió una mujer como tú? Todos temíamos que Susana iba a cazarlo al final, así que te estamos muy agradecidos. Pero quisiera saber cómo lo logró.

Candy sonrió:

‑Tuvo que casarse conmigo. Es una boda de penalti.

Todos rieron. Albert , que estaba cerca, tomó su mano y la besó en la muñeca.

‑Mi día de suerte ‑dijo suavemente.

Candy dejó de reír y lo miró, sorprendida al ver unos ojos llenos de mensajes. Su corazón dio un vuelco y tuvo que apartar la vista.

Parecía diferente en todo lo que hacía, desde la mañana. Candy se había despertado y le había visto junto a su cama, vestido y sonriente.

‑Feliz cumpleaños ‑había dicho Candy.

Albert se sentó en la cama y la besó con una determinación que la dejó sin habla.

Luego recordó a los invitados‑.

-¿Se han levantado los demás? Querrán desayunar antes de irse.

‑La mayor parte no se ha levantado y desde luego no van a marcharse. Conozco a esta pandilla ‑rió Albert ‑. Se van a pasar el día bebiendo y comiendo aquí. Tenemos dos opciones: podemos encargarlo todo ahora mismo o traer a varias personas para trabajar en la cocina. ¿Qué prefieres?

‑Oh, Albert , no me molesta cocinar ‑comenzó Candy.

‑No he mencionado esa opción: no vas a pasarte el día cocinando ‑ordenó Albert ‑. Puedes supervisar si quieres, pero traeremos ayuda.

Había una firmeza en su voz que Candy no conocía y que no le desagradó.

‑Muy bien ‑dijo suavemente.

‑Preguntaré a Robert y a una de las chicas de la casa grande si no les molesta venir. A menos que prefieras encargarlo todo fuera.

‑Pregúntale a Robert ‑asintió Candy.

* * *

Eran las seis de la tarde y estaba dejando una bandeja de canapés calientes con una variedad de gustos: quesos horneados, tomate y anchoas, ahumados, pimientos fritos, etc. Los invitados los probaban y no dejaban de emitir exclamaciones de placer.

El champán corría entre la gente que rodeaba la piscina y dos mujeres ayudaban a Candy a servir bebidas y pasar bandejas. Albert había encendido velas dispuestas por el jardín y todo tenía un aire familiar y festivo.

Eran casi treinta personas, el grupo más numeroso para el que había cocinado Candy, pero la relación con Robert había resultado perfecta y todo parecía fácil. Tras los aperitivos sirvieron una crema fría, y más tarde una lasaña abundante y lujosa con ensalada verde. Por último sacaron la tarta de cumpleaños y todos cantaron el cumpleaños feliz.

Albert estaba sorprendido. Se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa en los ojos y la besó en los labios, provocando bromas entre el público.

Dejó de besarla al fin, pero antes el corazón de Candy había dado varias vueltas y parecía desbocado. Su falta de control la asustó, pero sentía, estaba casi segura, de que Albert estaba igualmente emocionado.

‑¡Un deseo! ‑gritó alguien y Albert asintió. Candy también pidió un deseo, y como si él lo sintiera se volvió hacia su mujer.

‑Ayúdame a apagar las velas ‑dijo. Los dos se unieron para soplar las velas y los amigos aplaudieron y bromearon.

‑¡Un discurso! ‑pidió otra voz.

Era una broma, pero Albert asintió de nuevo y pidió silencio.

‑Voy a hacer un discurso ‑declaró‑. Tengo algo que contarles y puesto que todo el equipo está aquí, es un buen momento. Tengo treinta años y como todos sabéis, estoy casado y voy a tener un hijo. Quiero que todos brindéis ‑alzó la copa y miró a Candy‑... por mi esposa.

Su voz estaba llena de orgullo, sin la menor reserva y de nuevo Candy tuvo que morderse sus temblorosos labios.

‑Por Candy ‑dijo.

Todos los invitados corearon su nombre y bebieron a un tiempo.

‑El equipo lleva trabajando cinco años ‑siguió Albert ‑, y lo hemos pasado muy bien. He disfrutado de cada minuto ‑sonrió con soma‑... Bueno, casi.

Y mientras contaba la historia de sus aventuras, éxitos y fracasos, los miembros del equipo reían y comentaban, aunque algunos empezaban a protestar, pues habían comprendido que estaban al final de una época.

‑La vida cambia y la gente también, gracias a Dios, y todo tiene su final. Podéis ver que éste es el final natural para mí. Voy a colgar mi casco ‑ahora las protestas eran ya generales‑... Pero todos sabéis que hay un nuevo campeón y que no os hago falta. ¡Enhorabuena, John!

Brindaron a la salud de John Hoight con entusiasmo.

‑¿Qué piensas hacer, Albert ‑preguntaron varias voces.

‑En parte lo que siempre he hecho... investigar en el laboratorio. Casi todos sabéis que he estado trabajando con Bill y Trev en un proyecto muy importante para mí, un nuevo motor. Estamos a punto de anunciar un éxito, y entonces habrá un montón de cambios...

Cuando dejó de hablar y volvió a sentarse, Candy no podía mirarlo, pues temía echarse a llorar si su sonrisa confirmaba lo que habían transmitido sus palabras. Nunca se le había ocurrido que Albert pudiera renunciar a las carreras, y seguir con la investigación. ¿Acaso era una respuesta a la discusión de la noche anterior? ¿Significaba quizás que sabía lo que quería y que había elegido vivir para ella y el niño? Tenía demasiado miedo de mirarlo y ver la respuesta en sus ojos.

Alguien se puso en pie y brindó por Albert y todos brindaron y luego siguieron charlando y bebiendo y Candy seguía sin poder mirarlo.

La fiesta adquirió el tono de una despedida. Los amigos bebían con gravedad, hablando de los viejos tiempos y contando anécdotas de Albert como si éste hubiera muerto. Albert se sentía como un hombre que asiste a su funeral, y no podía dejar de pensar que podría haber sido así. De vez en cuando tenía que pellizcarse para recuperar el sentido de lo real.

Llegada la media noche quedó claro que un grupo pensaba quedarse a pasar la noche, pero Albert veía que Candy había llegado a su límite de aguante. Así que decidió quitárselos de encima por el método expeditivo de contratar unos coches con chofer y unas habitaciones en el hotel más cercano. Sus amigos estaban demasiado borrachos para protestar. Cuando el último invitado se hubo marchado, Albert y Candy apagaron las velas y las luces y terminaron de recoger los vasos. Las mesas ya estaban recogidas y la cocina limpia. Unas sombras nadando en la piscina mostraban que habría que limpiarla al día siguiente, pero en general los desperfectos eran mínimos.

‑Por fin solos ‑bromeó Candy, dejándose caer en una silla y relajándose en el aire nocturno mientras Albert iba apagando los últimos farolillos del jardín.

Cuando sólo quedaron las estrellas reflejándose en la piscina, se sentó junto a ella.

‑Escucha, tengo algo qué decirte ‑dijo Albert con sencillez.

Candy asintió y esperó en silencio, mientras la paz de la noche descendía sobre ellos.

‑En mi última carrera ‑comenzó lentamente Albert ‑, Vassily tuvo un pinchazo y se puso en mi camino.

‑Ya sé ‑dijo Candy, aunque nunca le había contado que había estado viendo la carrera.

‑En una situación así tienes dos opciones, y todo depende del momento. No hay reglas que sirvan para todas las situaciones. Puedes ir hacia el coche accidentado, suponiendo que se habrá movido cuando llegues, o intentas esquivarlo, con el riesgo de que se mueva contigo.

Candy recordó con qué fervor había rezado en aquel momento, y tragó saliva.

‑El caso es, Candy, que normalmente haces esa clase de elección en la carrera, no sé si me explico. No es algo consciente, es una especie de estado de ánimo que forma parte del juego. Las carreras son un estado mental alterado, por así decir.

‑Entiendo ‑dijo Candy.

‑Creo que aferré con fuerza el volante cuando vi lo que le pasaba al coche de Vassily. No estoy seguro, pero recuerdo que de pronto un dolor terrible me atravesó el brazo y las costillas, y de pronto, toda mi concentración había desaparecido y sólo pensaba en ti. Pensé: ¡Candy! Y entonces me salí de la carrera; estaba fuera. Estaba por encima. Podía verlo todo, a mí mismo, y los demás, y supe exactamente lo que debía hacer.

Candy sintió la quemazón de las lágrimas. No se atrevía a hablar, de modo que asintió.

‑ Vassily golpeó el muro y se salió de mi camino. Si hubiera hecho la otra elección, si hubiera intentado esquivarlo, hubiéramos chocado ‑oyó el sollozo angustiado de Candy y se detuvo‑: ¿Estás bien?

‑Estoy bien ‑suspiró Candy.

‑El caso es que tuve menos de un segundo y podía haber ido en la otra dirección. En ese caso, esta noche hubiera sido una reunión en mi memoria y la de Vassily. Y eso me hace sentir.. Hubieran estado los mismos amigos, diciendo las mismas cosas.

Candy absorbía sus palabras en silencio y al fin replicó:

‑Ya entiendo.

‑Hasta esta noche, tomaba las cosas como venían. He estado a punto de matarme en otras ocasiones. Ganas carreras, las pierdes, pero de momento suelo ganar. Pero esta noche de pronto me di cuenta de lo malditamente feliz que me sentía de haber sobrevivido. En mi forma de verlo, Candy, me salvaste la vida. Lo que quiere decir que mi vida te pertenece, ¿no es eso lo que dicen?

‑Albert ...

Albert se volvió hacia ella y la obligó a mirarlo, apartándole las lágrimas de las mejillas.

‑Quiero que vuelvas a pensar en todo lo ocurrido. Tengo que aclarar algunos asuntos antes de volver a hablar contigo. Pero quiero que lo pienses... ¿lo harás, Candy?

‑Sí, Albert ‑dijo ella.

Y entonces, porque al fin sabía lo que quería, la abrazó con firmeza y la besó lenta y largamente, con determinación. Candy sintió el beso, y la intención que la guiaba, como una droga poderosa que la invadía.

Esta vez no era posible negarse.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar a las seis de la mañana. Alguien había llamado a un periodista después del discurso de Albert y su inesperada retirada se había convertido en noticia.

Fue un día extraño. Hacía mediodía la carretera estaba llena de periodistas, de equipos de televisión y fotógrafos. No podían entrar porque el Dos se había encargado de contratar a un equipo de seguridad para guardar las verjas.

A la prensa se unieron fans y simples mirones y en un momento dado, dos periodistas lograron atravesar el cordón de seguridad y entrar en la propiedad, buscando a Albert , a Candy o a cualquiera que tuviera información.

Encontraron a Candy. Ésta no había visto la televisión ni puesto la radio y estaba saliendo tranquilamente de la piscina, secándose el pelo, cuando sintió el flash de una cámara y unas voces gritando:

‑¡Señora Andley!

Candy miró atónita a los dos hombres y rápidamente cubrió su cuerpo mojado con la bata roja de baño. Se apretó el cinturón y tomó el auricular del teléfono con un gesto firme.

‑Tenemos intrusos en la piscina ‑dijo al oír la voz del jefe de seguridad y pensó que se había acostumbrado rápidamente a los privilegios de la fortuna.

‑Se han colado ‑dijo el guardia‑. Deben ser periodistas, no creo que sean peligrosos. Pero también suelen acercarse locos a estas cosas. Entre en la casa, señora Andley. Ahora mismo llegan dos hombres.

Candy llamó entonces al laboratorio.

‑Trevor ‑dijo‑. ¿Está Albert ?

‑¿Problemas? ‑contestó Albert inmediatamente.

‑Hay unos reporteros aquí mismo. ¿Debo hablar con ellos?

‑¿Qué pasa con la seguridad? ‑preguntó Albert .

‑Desbordados, creo.

‑Maldita sea, tenía que haberlo previsto. Mantenlos tranquilos. Ofréceles café o bebidas y diles que voy para allá. Llego en cinco minutos.

Efectivamente apareció en pocos minutos y Candy supuso que había tornado prestado el coche de Trevor. El laboratorio estaba en la propiedad, a quince minutos andando, y Albert nunca iba en su coche.

La encontró sentada en la cocina, muy tranquila y dando conversación insustancial a unos hombres que tomaban café. Dos guardias estaban en las puertas de la casa, y había llegado una docena más de periodistas que habían logrado colarse.

‑Como saben, ayer Albert cumplía treinta años y anunció su retirada a sus amigos ‑estaba diciendo Candy y Albert sonrió ante la neutralidad periodística de la mujer.

‑Hola ‑saludó para anunciar su presencia. Al momento se vio rodeado de periodistas y fotógrafos.

Esperó a que Candy estuviera a su lado, la besó en la mejilla, y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

‑¿Están molestando a mi mujer? ‑preguntó con simpatía.

‑¡Ni hablar! ‑dijeron todos.

Inmediatamente comenzaron las preguntas y los flashes y Candy aprovechó para deslizarse fuera y vestirse en su habitación. Cuando bajó de nuevo, todo el mundo había desaparecido. Sorprendida por la velocidad con que Albert se había deshecho de ellos, salió al jardín y comprendió la situación.

No se había deshecho de ellos. Estaban todos reunidos en la carretera de la casa, alrededor de un extraño coche. Las cámaras no paraban de trabajar y Albert estaba contando algo que parecía entusiasmarlos.

Candy se acercó llena de curiosidad y miró el artefacto. No sabía nada de carreras, pero era evidente que nadie podía ganar el Grand Prix con esa cosa.

‑Este es nuestro primer prototipo ‑estaba diciendo Albert .

‑¿Cuánto tiempo llevan trabajando en esto? preguntó alguien.

‑Me interesé por el hidrógeno líquido en la universidad ‑dijo Albert tras una pausa‑. Y montamos el equipo antes de licenciarnos.

‑¡Pero eso son siete años! ‑exclamó un periodista sorprendido‑. ¿Han estado trabajando en esto mientras formaban el equipo de carreras?

‑Eso es.

‑¿Y este descubrimiento es el motivo de su retirada?

Albert sonrió a Candy.

‑Uno de los motivos ‑explicó

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA

LIZVET


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 13**

-VE directamente, Albert ‑dijo Jenny con tono nervioso‑. No ha parado de preguntar por ti.

Albert saludó a la secretaria privada del Dos Y entró en su despacho sin llamar.

‑¿Qué diablos es esto? ‑gritó William furiosamente, moviendo un papel. Estaba rojo de ira y parecía al borde de un ataque.

Albert cerró la puerta con calma.

‑Buenos días, abuelo ‑dijo con alegría‑. Veo que has recibido la carta de mi abogado.

‑ ¡Tu abogado! ¿Desde cuando tienes a Allan Lee Ross como bufete? ‑gritó el hombre.

‑Desde que George tiene un conflicto de intereses entre nosotros.

‑¿Y qué significa esto? ‑el Dos no había bajado la voz. Volvió a blandir la carta con ira.

‑¿Por qué no le dices a George que te lo explique si no lo entiendes? –

Albert cruzó la oficina y se dejó caer perezosamente en una silla‑. Significa lo que dice allí. Que tienes treinta días para transferirme la fortuna de mi padre. O empezaré un proceso legal para lograrlo.

Ante la tranquila evidencia del reto, el Dos sintió que su furia se calmaba. Dejó caer la mano furibunda, relajó las cejas miró con intensidad a su nieto.

‑No puedes hacer esto, chico. No puedes ganar. Perderás tu fortuna en un juicio que puede durar años.

‑Eso le contaste a mi madre hace años. No esperes que funcione conmigo ‑le devolvió la mirada a su abuelo con tanta determinación que el hombre mayor se sintió intrigado ‑. No voy a esperar más. Y no creas que puedes usar el dinero de mi padre para pagar el juicio, porque vamos a interponer una prohibición.

‑Eso no es bueno para el negocio ‑dijo el Dos‑ Saldremos en la prensa y a los accionistas no les gustan los escándalos.

Albert se echó a reír.

‑Llevan ochenta años sin escándalos, así que les cambiará un poco.

‑Vas a arruinar mi empresa.

‑Si es necesario ‑sonrió Albert.

De pronto, de forma casi material, se produjo un cambio de poder en el cuarto, aunque ninguno de los dos actores del drama lo observó conscientemente. William Andley Andrew II se dejó caer en la silla.

‑¡He pasado la vida construyendo este negocio! ‑dijo patéticamente‑. No puedes hacerme esto, chi... ‑se detuvo a tiempo, como si la palabra «chico» ya no sirviera‑ Albert.

‑Los abogados han añadido un documento por el que devuelves los bienes de mi padre. ¿Lo has recibido?

William miró largamente a los ojos de su nieto y no encontró en ellos ni rebeldía ni terror, sino sólo seriedad y voluntad fume.

‑Hablas en serio ‑dijo, pero su mano ya buscaba la pluma‑. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Albert sonrió con cariño.

‑Es la sangre Andley, abuelo ‑observó cómo éste firmaba el acta por el que le devolvía la libertad‑ Y ahora ‑añadió Albert, tomando el documento y guardándolo‑... Tenemos que hablar de otras cosas.

No había logrado callar a su abuelo desde aquel día, con catorce años, en que le había amenazado con fugarse. Se preguntó qué le había pasado entre los dos momentos. Pero la respuesta ya no le importaba.

‑Eres un hombre del siglo XX, abuelo, y por supuesto no te ves claro. Créeme, el petróleo ha terminado y no nos llevará al futuro ‑dijo Albert.

El Dos mascullaba protestas incoherentes.

‑Maldita sea... hemos hecho una fortuna con el motor de combustión. El petróleo, y la petroquímica Andley, Albert. ¡Es nuestra historia! ¡Y ha sido una buena fortuna!

‑Tienes razón ‑reconoció Albert ‑. Tendremos que cambiar el nombre de nuevo.

‑¿Y esto es lo que has estado haciendo todo el tiempo mientras todos creíamos que querías hacer un coche de carreras para el Grand Prix?

‑Ha sido una buena tapadera, ¿verdad?

‑¡Me lo podías haber dicho! Todo hubiera sido diferente si me lo hubieras contado desde el principio.

Albert se limitó a sonreír.

‑Hidrógeno ‑murmuró el hombre.

‑Funciona ‑dijo Albert‑. Ahora sabemos que funciona. Pero es sólo un prototipo y ahora necesito una inversión a gran escala. Sólo Petroquímicas Andley puede afrontar algo así. Será mucho más fácil si lo hacemos bajo el paraguas de la empresa. Andley ha hecho una fortuna contaminando el mundo y acabando con los recursos de la tierra. No está mal que contribuya un poco al bienestar general.

‑¿Tienes idea de cuánto puede costar instalar bombas de hidrógeno líquido en todas nuestras gasolineras? Los accionistas no van a aceptarlo ‑dijo el Dos cada vez más débilmente.

‑Lo aceptarán si tú se lo dices, como lo aceptan todo ‑declaró Albert sin miramientos ‑. Y si no es así, ¿para qué te has empeñado en mantener la mayor parte de las acciones todos estos años?

Como siempre, la cocina estaba llena de aromas deliciosos de cocina. Candy lo miró y contuvo el aliento.

‑¡ Albert! Ha pasado algo, ¿verdad? Cuéntamelo.

Albert tenía una sonrisa en los labios, pero la mirada seria.

‑Un montón de cambios. Quiero hablar contigo.

‑Espera que meta esto en el horno ‑dijo ella y un minuto más tarde, se quitó el delantal y le siguió al salón. Albert esperó a que se sentara y luego se sentó a su lado, tomándole la mano.

‑Candy, la otra noche me dijiste que no tenía nada que ofrecerte...

Escuchó cómo la mujer tomaba aire y se mordía el labio.

‑Lo siento, yo...

‑ Pero es que tenías razón. Pensé que el dinero bastaba y nunca ofrecí nada más a una mujer. Ahora quiero ofrecerte más, Candy.

‑Petroquímicas Andley va a llegar a un acuerdo con alguna compañía automovilística para iniciar la producción. Tenemos nuestras propias gasolineras por todo el país y eso facilita las cosas. Si instalamos hidrógeno en éstas, tendremos mucho que ofrecer.

‑¿Y tu abuelo está de acuerdo con esta revolución?

‑Mi abuelo es ahora el presidente de la compañía y yo soy el director de la nueva empresa Sistemas de Energía Andley. Todo está sujeto a la aprobación de la junta de accionistas, claro.

Candy lo miró y exclamó:

‑¡Vaya! Es todo emocionante, ¿verdad?

‑Ha ido un poco rápido ‑asintió Albert ‑. Me he movido de prisa, más de lo que tenía previsto. Pero todo ha sido para mostrarte que tengo algo que ofrecer, Candy.

Candy sintió que no podía respirar.

‑¿En serio, Albert? ‑murmuró‑. ¿Por qué?

La rodeó por los hombros y le acarició la mejilla.

‑Porque lo quiero. Quiero que seas mi esposa. Quiero ser el padre de tu hijo. ¿Quieres probar un verdadero matrimonio conmigo?

Candy lo miró con los ojos llenos de todo el amor que siempre había sentido y ocultado.

‑¡Oh, Albert ‑no pudo decir más, pero bastó.

Albert la abrazó y besó los labios de su esposa.

El calor del deseo hizo que sus manos siguieran con ansiedad a sus bocas. Mientras caían sobre el sofá, enlazados, Candy advirtió con maldad:

‑Se va a quemar la cena.

‑Candy ...‑dijo Albert ‑, no quiero ofender tu talento, pero tengo cosas más importantes entre manos que la cena.

* * *

** "MESES DESPUES..."**

-¿ALBERT?

No fue más que un murmullo, pero Albert estuvo completamente despierto en un segundo.

‑¿Candy? ‑se irguió y encendió la lámpara de la mesilla. Candy estaba tumbada de lado, dándole la espalda. Estaba sudando y apretaba los dientes. Automáticamente, empezó a acariciarle la espalda y a seguir su respiración agitada.

‑¡Gracias! ‑susurró Candy al sentir que el dolor remitía.

‑¿Te parece que llamemos a Phoebe?

‑No, todavía no. Pronto.

Albert miró el reloj. Se sentía más nervioso que ante cualquier carrera de su vida.

‑Son las cuatro. Al diablo, voy a llamarla.

‑Albert, no hace falta todavía.

‑Sí, porque quiero que esté bien despierta cuando la necesites ‑dijo, tomando el teléfono. El número de Phoebe estaba en la mesilla. Contestó al momento.

‑Albert Andley ‑dijo éste‑ Candy ha empezado.

La mujer llegó dos horas más tarde. Candy estaba sentada en un jacuzzi, dentro del agua y Albert estaba detrás de ella, acariciando su nuca.

‑Perfecto ‑dijo Phoebe quitándose la ropa y metiéndose en el agua en bañador‑. Vamos a mirar tu dilatación.

‑¡Oh, Dios! Dame la mano.

-Tú , puedes hacerlo Candy...estoy aquí contigo amor-le susurró Albert.

-Ya , es momento... estás lista -indicó la doctora- Puja a la cuenta de tres-Uno...dos...tres...

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Varios minutos después...**

‑Ohhh, Albert ¿no es hermosa? ¿No es lo más hermoso que has visto nunca?

‑Sí, lo es.

‑Estás llorando. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

‑Porque es lo más hermoso que he visto nunca, después de ti, Candy.

* * *

‑¿Estás defraudado? ‑preguntó Candy, adormilada, horas más tarde.

‑No ‑dijo Albert dulcemente.

Estaba sentado junto a la cama, mirando a su hija que tras comer, se había dormido entre sus brazos‑. -

-No me había dado cuenta hasta que la vi, pero todo el tiempo he deseado que fuera una niña.- murmuró Albert observándola embobado.

‑Tu abuelo va a sentirse defraudado ‑dijo Candy.

-Probablemente, pero no importa.- contestó el orgulloso padre.

‑¿Se lo has dicho?

‑Aún no.

Candy rió sin fuerzas.

‑Todas estas maquinaciones para nada. ¡No hay heredero de la dinastía! Estoy segura de que estás deseando decírselo.

‑Añade picante a la satisfacción general ‑sonrió Albert.

* * *

**Horas después...**

‑¿Una niña? ‑las cejas del anciano se encontraron sobre sus ojos que echaban chispas‑. ¿Ha tenido una hija? ¿Y cómo no lo supimos antes?

‑Porque Candy es contraria a esa clase de tecnología y no quería saber el sexo antes ‑explicó Albert con calma.

‑¡No he dejado de pensar que sería un chico! se indignó el Dos‑. Teníamos pensado el colegio, la universidad, todo...

‑Bueno, quizás has dado demasiadas cosas por descontadas.

William ignoró el comentario, mirando la pared de enfrente mientras su mente trabajaba. De pronto, golpeó la mesa.

‑¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? ‑miró a su nieto‑. ¡Albert, es lo mejor que podía haber sucedido! ¡Una mujer! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Con todas estas tecnologías amigables y ecológicas, cobra sentido que una mujer dirija la empresa! ¡Las escuelas adecuadas, eso es todo! ¡Tengo que hablar con George para que investigue! Se graduará en la mejor universidad en el 2020... podemos ponerla a trabajar en gestión medioambiental. Probablemente en investigación en nuevos materiales. A las mujeres les gustan esas cosas. Tendremos que montar ese departamento a tiempo.

Albert giró los ojos en ía que nada detenía a su abuelo.

‑Perfecto ‑añadió el hombre, entusiasmado‑. Dile a Candy que ha hecho exactamente lo que debía hacer. Al fin y al cabo, Albert, como tu tatarabuelo francés solía decir:

_"Si quieres que se hable de algo, encárgaselo a un hombre. Si quieres que algo se haga, encárgaselo a una mujer."_

**Fin**

* * *

**GRACIAS QUERIDAS AMIGAS POR HABERME PERMITIDO COMPARTIR ESTA TIERNA HISTORIA CON USTEDES.**

**HA SIDO UN PLACER SOÑAR UN POCO CON NUESTRA PAREJA DE RUBIOS FAVORITA.**

**SEGUIREMOS EN CONTACTO .**

** UNA ESPECIAL MENCIÓN A:**

_NADIA M. DE ANDREW, ROSE GRANDCHESTER, LAILA, _

_PATTY A., SARAH LISA, PATTY CASTILLO, MILUxD, _

_SAYURI, JOSIE, CHIDAMAMI_

_LETITANDREW, CHIQUITA ANDREW, LU DE ANDREW, _

_NOEMI CULLEN,MELISA ANDREW, LADY SUSI,_

_RUBI, ZAFIRO AZUL CIELO,ANGDL,_

_GUEST, JUST RAQUEL,GINA, _

_CLIOCCSM, ELSY82,JUDITH_

_PALOMA,CORNER,YUUKYCHAN,_

_ARISCERETH,JENNY, FRIDITAS,_

_ELY ALVAREZ, PAOLAU2,NEGRI._

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME CAPÍTULO A CAPÍ LAS BENDIGA!**

**SALUDOS DE TODO CORAZÓN TAMBIEN A CADA LECTORA ANONIMA , QUE PUSO SU TIEMPO EN ESTA HISTORIA LEYÉNDOLA.**

* * *

UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA,

LIZVET


End file.
